O' Blessed Child of Mine
by Flashchimp
Summary: He may be your husband, but don't forget, I'm the one carrying his child. I have a greater right on Seto than you. Serenity's words were like daggers to Tea's heart, and she knew she had lost this battle. TeaSetoSerenity
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Fingers typed flawlessly at the laptop resting in his lap, yet his eyes were focused on a dazzling beauty before him. He watched as she lifted her head out of the water, her fingers reaching to brush her hair behind her. Turning her head, she smiled at him and swam towards him.

"Why don't you come and join me Seto?" she said as she began to rest beside him.

"Though it is a tempting offer, I must decline." He said, watching a drop slide down her swan like neck. "I need to finish this."She lifted her magnificent body out of waterand sat beside him on the edge of the pool. A small pout appeared on her rosy lips, and he had to resist the urge to bruise those lips with his lips.

"Your loss." She said, shrugging. "We could have had so much fun together." She batted her eyelashes at him seductively, and he suppressed a groan. It was hard enough for him to concentrate with her sitting so close to him. Instead of answering, he continued typing, trying to ignore the wet beauty beside him. However, when he felt her lips enclose around his earlobe, it became quite a struggle to keep his control.

"Tea." he groaned. "Stop it." She only smirked and placed her wet hand on his bare chest.

"Do you _really_ want me to stop?" she whispered hotly in his ear, her hand tracing circles on his chest. With every passing second, he could feel his control shredding.

"Tea." he said in a warning tone, but she wasn't one to be deterred by his weak threats. She boldly placed a hot wet kiss on his neck, and sucked not too gently. Growling, he threw the laptop off his lap and placed her instead. She smirked, knowing she had gotten what she had wanted. With animalistic passion, Seto covered her lips with his, forcefully parting hers with his tongue. She moaned loudly and pressed her body against his. Overcome with desire, Seto's hands reached towards the string that held her small bikini tied. But as soon as she felt his hand on her back, she pulled away. Confused, Seto stared at her.

"I'm tired Seto." She finally said.

"What?" shock was written all over his face. "What do you mean?" she sighed and got out of his lap to sit beside him.

"I'm _tired_." She said in a frustrated tone. "I'm tired of all this. I want something more."

"More?" he raised an eyebrow. "Tea, you are the most popular and successful dancer in Japan. You are young, beautiful, and married to the wealthiest, intelligent, successful, and powerful, not to mention the most handsome man in the whole world. What more could you want?"

"I want… a child." Her words nearly caused him to fall into the pool.

"WHAT?" Wherehad that come from?

"A child." She said, annoyed at his reaction. "As in a _baby_."

"… Why?" He finally found his voice after a considerable pause.

"What kind of question is that?" she countered with a question of her own. His response was a confused stare so she continued. "Seto, you're right. I do have everything, more thanI had dreamed of.I am the luckiest woman on this planet because I have caring friends, a loving, not to mention _'the most handsome man in the whole world'_ as my husband." He smirked at her words. "But…" Yes, the dreaded 'but'. How he hated 'but'.

"But what?" he asked kindly, caressing her cheek.

"But I still feel that there is something missing. I feel empty and incomplete." She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "And I don't want to feel that way."

"So you think a child will fill up the emptiness inside you… and complete you?" he said in an emotionless tone.

"Yes." She said excitedly, raising her head and staring at him with twinkling eyes. "And it'll be perfect for us too."

"Us?" he said in discomfort. She frowned.

"Yes. _Us_. Seto, we have been married for 4 years, and it's been just the two of us. I think it's time we made a new addition to this small family. Trust me Seto, a baby will be perfect. It'll be someone I can shower my love upon, and someone you can take pride in." She peeked at him, hoping he would understand he point.

"You have me to shower your love upon, and I have you and Mokuba to take pride in.," he said plainly.

"I know. But a child will be different. It'll be your blood."

"Mokuba is my blood too." He had a perfect counter for every point she brought up.

"I know, but this baby will be your son."

"I pretty much treat Mokuba as my son." Her face fell at his words. It was becoming clear to her now.

"You… don't want a child." She finally said, trying desperately to keep her voice from breaking.

"I don't… know." He said, staring at the pool.

"Seto." She whispered to him, lifting his face to meet her gaze. "What are you afraid of?" Seto turned his face away from her, not wanting to appear weak before her. What she had deduced was true. He _was_ afraid. He didn't remember much of his blood father, and he didn't _want_ to remember Gozaboro. He was completely foreign to the concept of parenthood, and in his case, fatherhood.

"I … don't know if I'll be good father." He finally said. He had no other choice. She would have guessed it anyway. No matter how hard he tried, he could not keep secrets from her. She could read him like a book.

"That's all?" she asked, eyes wide in surprise. He nodded. She laughed softly and hugged him affectionately, completely confusing Seto. "Silly Seto." She said, smiling. "You don't have to be worried about anything. I can _guarantee_ that you'll be a perfect father."

"How can you be so sure?" he challenged. Sure he liked the praise, butthis oneseemed false.

"Because you are a caring person." She stated simply. "Remember, you were reluctant to admit your feelings for me. Then you were shaking in fear at the thought of marrying me. Remember all the doubts, all the fears you had?" He looked away again, embarrassed. "Look at me Seto." She said sternly. "Look at us. We are perfectly happy. And it's not all because of me. It's because of you too. You made an effort to make this work, and it worked. On my wedding day, you promised to be the perfect husband."

"The best there is." He said with a slight smirk, remembering the blessed day.

"Yes." She giggled fondly at the memory. "And I know if you try, you can be a perfect father too."

"I don't know." He said in an unsure tone.

"Seto, if anyone should be afraid, it should be me. I have never had any experience with children. At least you had Mokuba. You were more like a father to that boy than a brother, and he turned out good." She encouraged. He smiled.

"You had experience with kids too." He said, smirking. She gave him a confused stare. "Joey and Tristen." He whistled and she laughed, punching him slightly on the shoulder. He laughed as well.

"So, what do you say?" She asked in a hopeful tone. He stared into space for a while, pretending to think. But form the corner of his eyes; he could see her biting her lip in nervousness and anticipation.

"If it'll make you happy, then I'm willing to give it a try." As soon as the words escaped his mouth, she sealed his mouth with her lips, kissing him madly. He eagerly kissed her back. His hand snaked to her back to open her bikini, and this time, she allowed him. He smirked against her mouth.

'Finally.'

* * *

Seto lay on bed, eyes twinkling with mischief. He was gonna have fun tonight. He had _conveniently_ replaced Tea's "conservative" nightgown, thought it was a crime to call that revealing piece of cloth conservative, with a sexy, and downright _naughty_ lingerie he had purchased, just for her. With no other option available, except coming out naked, she would have to wear that. Either way, he would be satisfied.

5…

10…

15…

20 minutes passed and still no sign of his beautiful wife. Patience was turning to panic. What was she doing in there? Why was it taking so long? Gingerly, he got off the bed and walking towards the bathroom.

"Tea?" he called. "Are you in there?" No immediate response had his heart racing.

"Yes." She finally said in a somewhat shaky tone.

"Is everything all right?" he inquired again.

"… Yes. I'll be out shortly." She said. Hesitantly, he stepped away from the door, and sat on the bed, mood ruined considerable. As proclaimed, she soon appeared, wearing that same sexy lingerie. Almost instantly, the mood returned and Seto was leering over her. She, however, was either oblivious to his lustful gaze, or was ignoring it. She slumped on the bed and closed her eyes. This caused suspicion to arise in Seto's mind. What was troubling her? There had been several times during the past month when her mood would change drastically from happy, to eager, to depressed. He had never inquired before, but today he will.

"Tea." he said, lying down beside her. "What's wrong? Tell me." A deep sigh escaped her lips.

"It's…" she began, but stopped. "It's nothing." Seto was beginning to lose is patience, and all the sexual tension he was feeling was only adding to his agitation. Taking a strong hold of her shoulders, he turned her around so she was facing him. _Now_ Seto noticed that she was crying. Her eyelids were glistening with moisture. All of his anger diffused away and gave way to concern.

"Tea. Please, tell me what's wrong?" She opened her eyes to look at him before speaking in a cracked voice.

"I just checked…. And…"

Checked what? And what?

"And…" she continued. "I'm not pregnant."

"What? That's it?" he said in an amazed tone. That was what was troubling her? Such a small matter.

'Maybe small to me.' he thought.

"Tea. Stop crying." He said, wiping her tears with a gentle touch. It's nothing to worry about." He assured her.

"Yes it is." She immediately said. "It's been a month. Most woman get pregnant within a week, and find out about their pregnancy within two weeks."

"You're not like most woman." He whispered soothingly to her, but it seemed to have no effect on her. Fear and sadness still clouded her once bright blue eyes.

"Seto, I'm scared." She whispered. "What if… what if there's something wrong with me?" He bent to kiss her and then brought her body closer to him.

"There's nothing wrong with you. I'm sure."

"Than why?" she questioned against his chest.

"I… I don't know." He replied honestly. Despite all is knowledge; he was completely lost on the topic of and pregnancy.

"I'm scared." She said, tears falling again. "I think there's something wrong with me."

"Why would you assume that?" he said. "Maybe the problem is with me." Despite her state, she scoffed.

"You are perfect. There can't be anything wrong with _you_." A chuckle rumbled deep within his chest.

"You spoil me." He said, kissing her forehead. "But if it'll make you feel any better, we'll go see Dr. Kinimo tomorrow." She silently nodded, and silence filled the air.

"Thanks Seto." Tea said, breaking the silence. "I love you…. and I love this new _present_ too." He smirked, liking where this was leading.

"A thanks won't do. I spent a good amount of money on it, and I expect some sort of..._refund_." He said in a seductive tone. He felt her smirk against his chest.

"If that's what you want." She said and separated herself from him. Seto watched as she got on top of him. He groaned, feeling her things brush his torso. His hand reached to grab her waist, but she immediately held his large hand in her small one. He gave a curious stare, but she only smirked. Slowly, sliding her body over his, she reached for his other hand. Not quite understanding what was happening, he allowed her to lift his arms above his head. He felt her hands move, but just as he was about to turn his head and look, she firmly pressed her lips against his. He groaned, feeling her tongue force itself into his mouth.

'Rough huh.' He thought, feeling her press her breasts against his chest. Another pleased groan escaped his lips when he felt her hands run over his abs. Feeling the urge to touch her, he tried to move his hands.

_Tried_.

His hands were tied to the bedpost. Surprised her glanced at her smirking face. Was this what she was up to? Clever. She had distracted him with her body, and overpowered him. Clever indeed.

"Tonight, I'm in charge." She said seductively, licking his earlobe. He moaned and turned his head to the side to kiss her skin, but she moved away.

"Bad Seto." She chided, lifting her face. "I told you I'm incharge tonight. I guess I'll just have to show you who's the boss here." With that, she lowered her face and licked his racing pulse. Instantly, his hand twitched, wanting to hold her. She only smirked and began her agonizingly slow descent down his perfectly toned body. She kissed every inch of his skin, biting and nipping occasionally while Seto moaned and groaned beneath her.

Normally, it was the other way around, with her under, writhing and moaning, but tonight was different. She had showed him that she held equal power over his body, as he did over her. Her tongue snaked out, licking his neck, until she reached his lips again. She kissed him passionately, and slowly, her hands reached for his boxers. His eye, and her smirk widened.

"You'll never forget this _thanks_ Seto." She whispered hotly. "And neither will I."

* * *

Tea sat in Dr. Kinimo's office, holding Seto's hand in a tight grip. They had just completed all the tests and were waiting for the results. After what seemed like hours, Dr. Kinimo appeared, holding some papers in his hand, which they assumed to be their test results. Tea's heartbeat increased drastically, and she squeezed Seto's hand tighter. The doctor came to sit in front of them, staring at each of them intently. Finally, Seto snapped.

"Well, what?" He demanded in an irritated tone.

"Mr. Kaiba, all _your_ tests were perfect. I couldn't detect a single problem with you." He then glanced at Tea's whose face had gone pale. "However, there was something suspicious with Mrs. Kaiba results." The doctor paused there, as if preparing them for what was to come next.

"As you may know, pregnancy is a wonder of nature. Scientists took years to uncover all of the process, and the factors related to it. There are many hormones related to pregnancy, and all of them play an important role from the beginning that is conception, to the end, that is delivery." Seto nodded his head, while Tea only gripped his hand tighter.

"Mrs. Kaiba, you are in perfect health." Tea breathed in relief. "But it appears that you are lacking a hormone that aids in conception." The doctor finished, and Tea gasped.

"Lacking?" Seto questioned.

"Not exactly." The doctor explained. "It is present, but it is in a very scarce quantity. Her body realizes that, and refuses to allow the release of other hormones and allow conception to occur."

"So … what you're … saying … is that…" Tea stuttered, tears already forming in her eyes. The doctor sighed, and spoke.

"You can never become pregnant."

* * *

Well, here's a new story at your service. This one is gonna have a lot of drama... and of course romance. So, please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

_'You can never become pregnant.'_ The doctors' words rang through her mind again and again.

She could never be pregnant.

She could never have children.

She could never be a mother.

Abruptly, she stood up and ran out the door. Seto stood up as well and raced after her, but she was fast. And before he could reach her, she locked herself in a small room. Growling, Seto marched back into the doctor's office, who seemed quite baffled.

"Can't you do _anything_?" he demanded in desperate tone. "What about synthetic hormones? Can't you insert some in her?" The doctor shook his head ruefully.

"Though synthetic hormone can be added, I'd advise you not to."

"Why not?" Seto challenged.

"Well Mr. Kaiba, your wife is a dancer. She has lived her life in a specific way that was fit for her body. She has been in perfect health, and has never taken any extra agents, not even any medication. Introducing something so big, like a synthetic hormone, will cause abrupt negative reactions from her body." The doctor explained.

"What kind of reactions?"

"First of all, her body will try to reject the extra agent. Her immune system will kick in, trying to get rid of the foreign element. But since the synthetic hormone will be so similar to the original that is present in her body, it'll be difficult for leukocytes to pin point the synthetic from the original. So her body will either get rid of the hormone altogether, original included, or will shut down." The doctor said, much to Seto's horror. "If you still want to go through with it, I'll be willing to import some synthetic hormone from out laboratory, but as your family doctor and friend, I'd advise you not to." Seto nodded his head in defeat. He didn't want to risk Tea's health in any way.

"Thanks doctor." He finally said, and turned to leave. "But I have one more favor to ask you." He said, turning to face the doctor.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?" The doctor said.

"Make sure this doesn't leave the room. I don't want the press to bother Tea at this moment." He said, and the doctor nodded.

"I understand." Seto nodded his head in a farewell and left. Outside, he could see a small crown gathered around the door where Tea was. He sighed, put on an impassive façade, and pushed through the crowd, until he was standing before the door.

"Tea." He whispered softly to her through the door. "Please come out. You're worrying everyone here." He heard some sniffs before the door opened, and a puffy eyed Tea threw herself into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"What is the problem Mr. Kaiba?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Is Ms. Tea okay?"

Questions were thrown at him from the crown around, but he ignored them.

"She's fine." It was Doctor Kinimo who answered, having come out of his office. "She just received news of her friend'saccident and got emotional."

Murmurs filled the air, along with condolences, as the crown started to dissipate. Seto shot a grateful look in Dr. Kinimo's direction, who nodded.

"Come on Tea." Seto whispered soothingly to her shaking form. "Let's go home." With shaking legs, she obeyed.

Once they were safely in their car, she let loose and began crying hysterically. Seto wrapped his arms around her body and motioned the driver to start the car. Throughout the ride, Tea continued crying, while Seto held her, all the while whispering comforting words to her. As soon as they reached the mansion, Tea ran towards their room. Seto followed, but his steps were slow and defeated. He found her sprawled on their bed, still crying.

"Tea." he called her name as gently as he could, and sat beside her.

"I'm… so sorry." She managed to say between sobs. "I'm so sorry Seto. I'm so sorry." He immediately lifter her in his arms and held her close to him.

"Don't be silly." He said. "You don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do." She said stubbornly. "I know you wanted a child, and I ruined everything for you." For a moment, he didn't answer, and instead thought of the day when he had revealed this secret to her.

(Flashback)

Tea lay on top of Seto, their bodies covered in silk sheets. She moved up to kiss his lips and smiled.

"Seto Kaiba." She said with a smile on her rosy lips, "you never cease to amaze me."

"Amaze?" He frowned. "My aim was to please you." she giggled and kissed him again.

"Well you have accomplished both." He smirked and kissed her forehead.

"I am perfect in every way." He said arrogantly, and she giggled again.

"Stop praising yourself." She chided. "Some times I fear our baby will end up an ego-maniac like you." he raised an eyebrow of amusement.

"And that would be bad… how?" she gave him a weak glare, and he suppressed a chuckle. He loved it when she tried to appear angry. She could never get angry.

"I just don't think it'll be good for our child to feel superior over other children." She said.

"But he has every right to." Seto argued. "He'll be our child. He'll be made out of perfection and will be perfect in every way. He'll have your good nature, combined with my businessman personality." Tea giggled at his words.

"He'll be good businessman alright." She said, and he smiled.

"It'll be nice to know that someonewith my blood will be taking over Kaiba Corp." Seto said after a long pause. "Mokuba's got his own business, and I'd hate to impose this one on him too. With my own child, I can pass the company on to him, and be sure that it'll be in good hands." Tea was mildly surprised at his revelation, but knew it was to come sooner or later. "I'm actually waiting for this child to come." These words had her utterly shocked. Was this _her_ Seto? The same one who was _afraid_ to have children? She turned to stare at his face, and was surprised to find a far-away look on his features.

"I can't wait either Seto." She whispered to him.

(End flashback)

"I'm so sorry Seto." Tea was apologizing again. He sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Stop apologizing Tea." he said in a stern tone. "It's not your fault. It's no one fault."

"If it wasn't for me, you'd have a child."

"I don't care about a child." He said, trying to assure her. "I'm happy as long as I have you."

* * *

Tea idly sat in a small coffee shop, staring out the window. It had been a month since that fateful day, and she was recovering… slowly. She had spent the monthcrying over her loss. Seto had been there for her, every second, and she was grateful for that. She really was lucky to have someone like him. It was him who had forced her to step out the mansion today and meet her colleagues and friends at the dance studio. And so here she was, waiting for an old friend to arrive.

She found her, entering the shop, and scanning the area for her. Tea knew it would be hard for her to recognize her, since she was wearing a hat and sunglasses to hide herself from the public. Being a celebrity had its drawbacks.

"Serenity." She called. "Over here." Serenity's head perked up in her direction and she walked towards her.

"Hi Tea." she said excitedly. "Sorry I couldn't recognize you." she added with a sheepish smile.

"It's no biggie." Tea dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "I'm glad, because I know if you couldn't, then no one else would be able to either." Serenity smiled.

"So, how have you been?" she asked. "I heard in the news that something caused you to go into depression. The media said it was a friend's accident, but I checked with everyone and they are okay, thank God." Tea diverted her eyes to the floor, not wanting Serenity to see the hurt that reflected within the crystal orbs.

"Yes. I was a bit upset, but it had nothing to do with any accident. That was just a cover for the media to keep from bothering me and Seto." Tea said.

"Then what was the problem?" Serenity inquired with curiosity. Tea was the most cheerful person she knew, and whatever caused _her_ to be depressed had to be big. "Did you and Kaiba… have a … fight?" she asked the dreaded question. Tea shook her head in response.

"No. Me and Seto are fine." She said.

"Then what?" Serenity asked.

"It's just that…" Tea began, but than stopped. Could she tell serenity? Yes she could. Serenity was a friend, and she could trust her.

"What?" Serenity piped up again.

"Well." Tea finally began. "You know how I always wanted children, right?" she said and Serenity nodded. Everyone in their group knew that.

"Yes." She replied, and Tea sighed.

"Well, I finally convinced Seto to have children." She said, and Serenity's eyes widened.

"Really? No way?" she muttered in shock.

"Yes." Tea said with a dry smile. "But… we… went to… the doctor." Her voice was starting to break, and tears were forming in her eyes. "We found out…. That…. I can't get pregnant… ever." With that, she rested her head in her arms and cried softly. Serenity was shocked at what she had heard. It seemed a lie. But why would Tea lie about herself like that?

"Tea." she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry." She said, squeezing Tea's hand. Tea lifted her face and wiped her eyes.

"It's ok." She said with a weak smile.

"I guess that's the reason I didn't hear from you during the last month." Serenity said and Tea nodded solemnly.

"Yes. I was pretty depressed." She admitted.

"How are you feeling now?" Serenity asked.

"Better, but still a bit depressed and sad." Tea replied truthfully.

"How is Kaiba reacting to this news?" Serenity asked. If he had agreed to have children, did that mean he _wanted_ children?

"He's fine. He says he doesn't really care, but I know better." Tea said sadly. Serenity nodded.

"So…" she drawled. "What are you guys thinking?" Tea knew what Serenity meant.

"I don't know." She honestly replied.

"Why don't you guys adopt?" Serenity suggested.

"I thought about it, but gave up on it." Tea said. "It'll be too much hassle and stress. I mean, should we tell the child he or she is adopted or hide it? If we tell the child, he or she may never love us like real parents. And if we hide it and the child finds out, it may lead to distrust and hatred." Tea explained, and Serenity nodded in understanding. "Either way, I don't want it."

"I just don't know what to think." Tea said in a defeated tone. "We thought about every thing, but somehow, my body creates problems. It's as if God _doesn't_ want me to be a mother. Fate _wants_ to keep this joy from me."

"Don't fret over it Tea." Serenity said encouragingly. "I'm sure everything will work out."

"How?" Tea asked. "There is no other way." Serenity seemed thoughtful.

"Well, there is one way I can think of." Serenity said thoughtfully. Tea's head perked upin surprise.

"What?" she almost yelled in anticipation.

"Have you heard of… surrogate mothers?" Tea's eyes widened.

"You mean women who willingly give up their children?" Serenity nodded. "Yes." Tea finally said.

"Well, why don't you try that?" Serenity suggested. "I'm sure there are many women who'll do anything for you and Kaiba, and if not for that, for money."

"That may be true." Tea said. "But it'll cause the news to slip into the media, and then all hell would break lose. We haven't told anyone this, except you and Dr. Kinimo. And we plan to hide it for as long as we can... until we figure out a solution."

"Try to find someone who you can trust." Serenity said.

"Everyone who'll find out will try to manipulate us, and try to get money out of it, or worse. We can't trust anyone." Tea said. "And you know Seto. He doesn't trust anyone. And I don't trust the guys with this matter either. The only one I truly trust is you." Tea admitted and sighed in defeat. A long pause followed before Serenity spoke.

"I'll do it."

* * *

WHOA. I can't believe I wrote that. It seems so dramatic. But folks, this is not the end of the drama. There's more. I am pretty excited about this story, b/c

1) I got a pretty good response from you guys.

2) I got a lot of positive reviews.

3) I got a really good response from you guys.

so keep reviewing, and I'll try to update faster. Thanks, and bye.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

this is a _long_ chapter. i was planning to make it into two. but since i made you guys wait so long (my apologies for that), i decided to write this big ass chappie for you. enjoy. and don't forget to review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tea slowly entered the Kaiba mansion, deep in thoughts. She didn't even notice the maids approach and greet her back. Her mind was completely focused on the conversation that had occurred not too long ago.

(Flashback)

"I'll do it." Serenity's words completely caught Tea off guard. It was probably the last thing she expected to hear.

"You'll what?" Tea nearly screamed, caching the attention of a passing customer. She immediately hushed her voice and spoke to Serenity. "What did you just say?"

Serenity's face flushed with nervousness. Maybe she shouldn't have said that. She didn't know what had compelled her to utter such words, but she had. And now Tea was demanding an explanation. Hell, even serenity's mind was demanding an explanation.

"Well?" Tea pressed, and Serenity gulped before speaking.

"I… well… you said that you might try the idea of a surrogate mother if you had someone you could trust. And then you said you trusted me… and that's why you told me… so I thought I could help… and so I said that." Serenity babbled, entwining her sweating palms together. "I mean, I don't mean anything with it… I mean… I'm not trying to imply anything… or say anything… I just want to help you… and—" Serenity would have continued to utter meaningless and confused nonsense, but Tea stopped her by placing a hand on her mouth. Serenity stopped immediately and stared at Tea with fear.

"It means a lot to me that you are willing to do that Serenity." Tea said with a smile on her face and removed her hand from her blabbing friend. Serenity let out a deep breath and reached for a glass of water.

"I… I just want to help you." Serenity said, after calming herself a bit. "Because you have helped me a lot too. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be here." She admitted in a somewhat shameful tone.

"Don't say things like that Serenity." Tea immediately said. "I didn't do anything. It was you all along." Serenity smiled a bit.

"Say what you want, but even you know what I'm saying is true." Her gaze moved to the floor as she spoke. "You were there for me when no one else was… not even Joey… or me." Her voice cracked, and she drank more water before continuing. "You helped in more than one way, and during all these years, I haven't been able to pay you back. I… I see this as an opportunity repay your help and support. I know it's not much, but it's an effort from my side to show you my gratitude." Tears formed at the corner of Serenity's eyes as she spoke. Tea remained silent for a few moments before reaching forward and hugging Serenity.

"Thank you so much." She whispered to her. "If you do this, _I_ will be the one in debt to you."

(End flashback)

So she had a surrogate mother to carry her child.

'_Their_ child.' She corrected herself as she entered her bedroom. And this brought her to another problem, one mightier than finding a surrogate mother. Convincing Seto.

During her trek home, she had given this matter a lot of thought, and had come to realize this that Seto would probably not agree. She would have to work some magic to get him to agree to this. And magic she would create. With a knowing smile on her face, she walked downstairs again.

"Larissa, Margaret, Lisa, come here please." She called the three maids who immediately came, confused looks on their faces.

"Yes Miss." Margaret, the eldest of them said. "You need us?" a smirk appeared on Tea face.

"Yes I do. I need you guys to do something for me." She said. "But it's very important, and secret. I don't want anyone else to know about it besides us four. Ok." She said in a stern voice and the maids nodded, giving her their full attention. Tea smirked at their reaction and spoke.

"Here's what I want you to do."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto loosened his tie as he entered the Kaiba mansion, but the hand that was I the process halted. His gaze swept over the mansion and confusion etched on his handsome features. The whole mansion was bathed in darkness, except the staircase that led him to his bedroom. On top of that, no living being, let alone a maid was in sight.

Where was everyone?

He slowly placed his briefcase on the floor and stepped forward carefully. This was strange… _very_ strange. Tea was supposed to be home by now, and he knew she hated darkness. She always lit the lights as soon as sun set. But now it was eternal darkness, and he was getting worried.

What was going on?

Was Tea home?

She couldn't be. Or she would have greeted him with a warm hug and a sweet kiss by now. This led to more discomfort and concern.

"Tea?" he called out to the darkness, but silence was his reply. Fear began to grip his senses. Maybe she wasn't home. Maybe someone had come in and hurt her. Why else would she ignore him? Or maybe this was some kind of trick she was playing on him. But then again, she had never played any trick like this before.

"Is anyone here?" he called out again, but once again, no response came. Overcome by panic, he quickly strode towards staircase that was illuminated by the lights above it. Even in panic, he knew that the path he was taking was lit on purpose, and there was probably someone waiting on the other side. Very cautiously, he opened the door to his bedroom, and was completely surprised at what he saw.

Inside, the only source of light was a single candle, sitting on top a table with two chairs beside it. Besides one of the chairs stood Tea, wearing a beautiful blue dress he remembered buying her on her last birthday. Relief swept him watching her stand safe and sound. He stepped inside the room, eyes fixed upon the beauty before him. When he reached her, she smiled and came towards him. He waited for his hug and kiss, but instead, her hands reached for his lose tie. He watched her in confusion, as she took it off and placed it on the dresser. She proceeded to take hic coat off and then stood before him, gazing at him, head to toe.

"Now you look like my sweet Seto, and not _Mr_. Kaiba." She said sweetly and he smiled.

"What is the special occasion?" he asked, searching his mind for any anniversary or special occasion he had somehow missed. She giggled at his worried expression and spoke.

"There's no special occasion Seto." She said. "Do I really need an anniversary or birthday to show my love for you?" she asked with a pout and he smiled.

"No, not at all." He said. "Still, I wonder what is your motive?" she hit him slightly on the arm.

"Maybe if you look around, you'll see that I just want a romantic night with my husband." She said, and he flicked his gaze around the room to find that the carpet and bed were covered with rose petals. He hadn't noticed that before.

"Do you like it?" she asked with an eager look in her eyes. He smirked.

"Of course." He said. "I am particularly excited about the petals on the bed." His sexy smirk told her just what he was thinking, and she blushed.

"Stop it. That's for later." She said.

"So the _floor_ is for now?" he asked _innocently_, causing another blush to appear on her cheeks.

"Seto." She said as sternly as she could, but it only amused him further. "The _dinner_ is for now." She motioned to the covered dishes placed on the table. "So if you can please." She said, a lot like the waiter from the fancy restaurants where they occasionally dined.

"After you." he said, holding the chair for her. She smiled and took a seat. He seated himself after and she uncovered the dishes. Seto was pleased when delicious aromas filled his nostrils. Tea placed some in her plate and Seto did the same. He watched the steam rise from the food and gave her a questioning look. She smiled cheekily and said.

"I had Roland call me 15 minutes after you left Kaiba corp. so I planned accordingly." Seto smirked at her cleverness. She really had thought this one through. They began eating. It only took one bite for him to realize that maids didn't make this delicious food. She made it. The rest of the dinner preceded quite smoothly, both making light conversation. After they were finished, Tea had some maids remove the food, table and chairs, leaving the two alone on the balcony.

Tea stared at the full moon up in the sky, her hand on the railing. Soon, she felt two strong hands cover her own, and felt Seto's chest against her back. She smiled and leaned back into the warmth his body provided. He placed a soft kiss on her temple, earning a sweet smile.

"Thanks for the great evening." He said. "It's been quite some time since I ate food made by you."

"You're quite welcome." She replied. Silence filled the air around, but both were quite comfortable with it. At that moment, both only wanted to bask into each other's presence.

"It's such a beautiful night, don't you think?" Tea said, breaking the silence. Seto nodded, and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"It is." He said. "It reminds me of the night when it all began." A smile rested on her features as well, as her mind wandered to that fateful night.

(Flashback)

_Tea stared at the tall, intimidating figure of Seto Kaiba walking beside her. She didn't understand why he was doing this. Just 10 minutes ago, he had walked into the coffee shop where she worked and asked for, no, **demanded** a coffee. It was very late at night, and she was the only employee working there so late, besides the manager, who was in the process of shutting down the shop. Of course, once he realized it was Kaiba, he ordered Tea to fulfill his command. Tea, too tired from the day's work, didn't protest and had done as told. She expected the arrogant, and selfish CEO to walk out of there, after directing a couple of insults and sneers in her direction. But instead, he sat on one of the stools before the counter and sipped his coffee quietly._

_Surprise and confusion gripped Tea as she collected her items from around the counter, unaware that his eyes were fixed upon her, watching her every movement. When she was finished, she told the manger she was leaving and proceeded towards the exit. Her eyes fell on Kaiba for a moment, which stared back. She hurriedly said goodbye, and stepped out onto the deserted street. Cold air hit her small form, and she shivered. She should have brought a jacket with her. But there was no point fretting over that now._

_Sighing, she began walking towards her house, that was a few blocks away. Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching her. Fear gripped her. She had heard of murderers and rapists that roamed the streets at night, looking for victims. She had never believed something like that would ever happen to her, but now, she wasn't so sure. She quickened her pace, wanting to get away from whomever was behind her, but the sound of approaching footsteps was still there. It seemed her stalker had understood her motives and was hot on her pursuit. Panic and fear were beginning to cloud Tea senses. In utter desperation, she began running, holing her purse to her chest. Unfortunately, the person behind her did the same. She used all her strength to run as fast as she can, but she was worn out from days' work and was hungry. Soon, her legs gave way and she began slowing down. The person behind her, however, was still running fast, and it wasn't before she felt a hand clamp on her shoulder. Letting out a scream, she flung her purse at him, in an attempt to hit him. He dodged it, and used his other hand to hold her in place._

_Tea felt completely helpless and scared. Her arms were in a tight grip, and she couldn't move them at all. By the feel of it, her captor was a big, strong man. There was no way she would make it out of this one. She closed her eyes shut, waiting for something to happen. But shockingly, nothing did. She opened one eye to analyze the situation, and gasped in shock when her eyes met familiar blue. Seto Kaiba stared at her with amusement dancing in his cold eyes._

_He had seen her exit the shop, and walk out alone, much to his surprise. He had thought that maybe one of the geeks would be there to pick her up, or walk her home, since they were so protective of her. But here she was, walking alone after a hard day of work. He didn't know what compelled him to follow her. He just wanted to approach her and maybe speak with her and ask her why she was willingly presenting herself as a late night snack to rapists, but the idiot had gotten the idea that **he** was some kind of pervert or rapist. He didn't want to yell her name, fearing that if he did, he might get the attention of some real rapists. But then she started running, and obviously, he did as well. She sure could run fast, but soon, he caught up with her, and after surviving her deadly purse, he was holding her tightly. She had been shocked to see him, and had yelled at him for scaring her like that. He, however, had just laughed at her. Angered by his action, she had began marching home, stomping mercilessly on the poor pavement below. And he had followed._

_And now here they were, just a few feet away from her home. Not a single word had been spoken since Tea's outburst, and the girl was itching to say something. She held her tongue until they were standing on her porch. She turned to him, and nervously shifted on her feet._

_"You didn't have to do that you know." She said, staring at the floor._

_"I know, but it became a necessity after I realized **what** you were thinking. I just **had** to freak you out." He said with a smirk, and she lifter her face to glare at him._

_"I didn't mean **that**." She growled._

_"Then what **do** you mean?" he asked, smirking._

_"I mean, walking me home and all." She said with a small blush. "Although it was very sweet of you, you didn't have to."_

_"Yes I did." He said stubbornly. "If I hadn't you would probably be in a dark alley by now, with an uninvited guest I'm sure." He said, and she glared at him._

_"No I wouldn't have. I'm not that weak." She said._

_"Oh yeah?" he challenged. "It didn't seem like that when you began running."_

_"Shut up." She said. "I would have kicked anyone's ass who tried to mess with me." She said in a very Joey-like manner, and he suppressed a grin._

_"Really?" he sneered._

_"Really." She said in the same tone. Almost immediately, she felt his hand push her against the wall of her house, his hands holding her arms above her head. His body was pressed against hers, rendering any kind of movement from her impossible and useless._

_"Why don't you show me how?" he breathed in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. He moved his face closer to her, smirking at her helpless form._

_Tea was beginning to lose her senses. His body was pressed so intimately to hers, sending pleasing waves into her body. The smell of his cologne was intoxicating her senses, and his eyes were hypnotizing her. She didn't what came over her, as she lifted her face and pressed her lips against his._

(End flashback)

"I remember it too." Tea said with a fond smile on her face. "It was my first kiss."

"But you sure avoided me after that." Seto said with a small chuckle, and she frowned.

"Well, you can't blame me. I was so confused, and afraid of what you would do to me." She said. "But I sure wasn't expecting what came my way."

(Flashback)

_Seto watched as she ran back to the class. He had seen her behave like this since their late night kiss. She was avoiding him. She had been fort he past two days, and Seto was sick of it. Those two days had been quite confusing for him, and the nights even worst. He couldn't concentrate on anything, and it was all her fault. He just had to talk to her. During class, he kept his eyes fixed on her. When she excused herself to use the bathroom, he also excused himself to attend a phone call. Outside, he waited for her to come out of the bathroom. She wouldn't get away from him today._

_Tea freaked upon seeing him outside the girls bathroom. Immediately, she turned to go back in. as if sensing her motive, he grabbed her arm in an attempt to keep her out. But she struggled and ended up dragging him inside instead._

_"Stop struggling so damn much." Seto growled, trying to keep her still._

_"No, let me go." She screamed. He clamped a hand on her mouth to shut her up._

_"Calm down and I will." He said. After a few struggles, she calmed, and as promised, he removed her from his grip._

_"What is your problem?" she said in a venomous voice. "What are you doing here? In the **girls** bathroom?"_

_"I'm here because **you** dragged me in here." He answered in a chilled voice. "And the reason of me being here is you."_

_"What?" she asked in confusion._

_"Why have you been avoiding me?" he demanded._

_"I… I haven't been avoiding you," she said, not meeting his gaze._

_"Liar." He growled._

_"Shouldn't you be happy that I'm not confronting you and annoying you?" she demanded, and he silenced. Technically, he should be happy. But he wasn't, and he didn't know why?_

_"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked again. She just looked away from him. "Is it because of what happened two nights ago?" his words caused a small blush to appear on her cheeks. He smirked._

_"So that really **is** the reason." He said smugly and she glared at him. "I am a bit curious as to why you did such a thing Gardner?" her blush deepened and she mumbled something he couldn't understand._

_"What did you say? I didn't quite catch that?" he said leaning forward. She stepped back to put some distance between them, and he smirked again._

_"I said I don't know." She said._

_"You don't **know**?" he raised an eyebrow in surprise._

_"Yes." She yelled in frustration. "I don't know. I don't know okay. I don't know why I kissed you."_

_"So you just kiss **random** people?" he said in an amused voice._

_"Shut up." She yelled. "I don't."_

_"Then how do you explain the kiss?" he asked again. She had kept him awake for two nights, and he would be damned if he didn't get the answer._

_"I don't know." She mumbled looking at the floor. "It's just that you were so close to me, and I could feel your body pressed, and your cologne was so intoxicating, and I couldn't think straight." She looked up at him with a defiant look in her eyes and said. "It was the situation that caused me to kiss you. I was just caught up in the moment, noting more." Seto seemed thoughtful._

_"So it was the **situation** that caused you to kiss me." He repeated what she had said. She nodded her hear in affirmation._

_"So, if you were placed in such a situation again, would you react the same way?" he asked, causing her mouth to hang open in shock. "Well, would you?" he pressed._

_"I… don't know." She said, still shocked at his words. But she was shocked nearly to death when she felt him push her against the wall, and pin her arms over her head, much like he had done that night. Once again, she felt her senses clouding over. Unconsciously, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, inhaling his cologne._

_"Well Gardner." Seto breathed sensually in her ear. "I have placed you in the same situation." He moved his lips from her ear to her face, so his were barely a millimeter away from her rosy ones. "The question still remains." He said. "Would you kiss me?"_

_Tea's eyes were glazed over with a foreign emotion, her body tingling with a new sensation. He was so close, and his lips seemed so inviting, so soft as they had felt that night. She licked her lips in anticipation, feeling herself getting excited._

_"I… I—." She began speaking, but never got a chance because Seto's lips sealed her own in a demanding kiss._

(End flashback)

"And so began out love story." Tea said with a small smile on her face. Seto smirked.

"That kiss drove me crazy. And after that little make out session, I just couldn't get you out of my head. You were always there, tempting me." He pressed his body into hers in a suggestive way and spoke. "I was hypnotized by the feel of your lips, the feel of your soft skin, and feel of your presence in my life." He placed an open mouthed kiss on her neck, sucking harshly.

"Seto." Tea moaned, feeling his tongue kick her skin.

"You drive me crazy Tea," he breathed. "I want you so much." He turned her around and hungrily kissed her lips. His tongue forcefully departed her soft lips, plunging deep into her sweetness. Tea moaned louder, trying to return his passion. His hands slipped down her waist, to her hips, where they made eccentric circles, trying to send a message to her. Tea only moaned and arched her body into his. They began their journey back to the petal-covered bed. Once there, Seto pushed her on the bed immediately got on top of her. His hands were insistent, trying to remove the dress as fast as he could.

Tea could feel his need. Even her body was throbbing with the desire to feel his bare skin pressed against her. But she hadn't forgotten her _real_ motive behind all this. She knew she had to act fast. Seto was skilled at making her forget everything except raw desire.

"Seto." She whispered to him. His reply was a gently bite on her collarbone. "I… I found a … solution to… our baby problem." She managed to say between breathy moans. His actions stopped abruptly, and he lifter himself.

"Wh… what?" he appeared baffled. Tea also sat up.

"I found a sol--." He interrupted before she could repeat herself.

"I heard what you said." He said in a harsh tone. "I just thought you had given up on that ridiculous idea."

"Seto." She said in a soft voice. "Please, at least listen to me." He sighed and nodded his head.

"I found a surrogate mother to carry our child." She said, and his eyes widened in shock.

"What?" he yelled. "Have you lost your mind? A surrogate mother?"

"Yes. And we can totally trust her too." she said.

"I refuse." He declared, much to her hurt. "I absolutely refuse to do such a thing."

"Please Seto." She begged. "It's a good idea."

"How?" he demanded.

"Well, I thought we could take my egg and your sperm, fertilize the egg to form a zygote, and then put the zygote in her ovaries. My body refuses to aid the fertilized egg, but I'm sure hers wouldn't."

"That is a ludicrous idea. It's impossible." He said.

"Why?" she asked, getting angry at his refusal.

"Because this will cause the news of our problem to slip into the media, and that's something _you_ don't want." He explained,

"No it won't. I told you, we could trust her."

"If it was only one person, it won't be that difficult, but what you are planning requires a team of scientists and doctors who would perform the fertilization, and make sure the zygote in infection free." He said, staring intently at her. "It would be impossible to silence an entire team, no matter how much we pay." Tea's face faltered at what he had just said. It was true. She just hadn't thought about that. Seto noticed her crestfallen look and placed a gentle hand on her cheek.

"So, a surrogate mother can't help us?" she asked with tears shinning in her eyes.

"She can." He said, staring her right in the eye. "But only if I sleep with her."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review people. i need your reviews to live. please.

review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "I do not own Yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"What?" Tea whispered in a shocked tone. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. This was her last hope. Seto also noticed her expression and sighed. Her body began shaking with sobs. She was breaking down again. He wrapped is arms around her and held her close. "Tea, don't cry." He whispered soothingly to her. 

He continued to hold he close and rock her gently. He hated to tell her that, but it had to be done. She had to realize it and give up on it. _He_ had. Plus, in his knowledge, this was the only thing that might cause her to end her search for a solution. Surely, Tea wouldn't want him with another woman. And he was going to use this to his advantage.

"Seto." she finally said in a small voice. "Is there…. Is there any other way?" Seto closed his eyes and sighed.

"No Tea. There isn't." Her body went limp for a while, and he assumed she had finally given up on this ridiculous idea. _Finally_. "Trust me Tea, if there was another way, I'd pursue it too. But there is none. And you don't want _that_ now, do you?" No response came from her for a while, and he smiled in satisfaction.

"I don't care." Her words caused him to nearly stumble in shock.

"Wh… what?" he stumbled, pushing her away from him to stare at her. Her eyes were glazed with moisture, but there was a glint of determination in them as well.

"If that's the only way, then I don't care." She said.

"You… _can't_ be serious." He said in an incredulous tone.

"I am." She said in a strong voice.

"Tea, what is _wrong_ with you?" he said in a loud and agitated voice.

"I can't give you children. That's what's wrong with me." She said in an equally loud, but bitter voice. Guilt overcame Seto's conscious. He hadn't meant that.

"Tea, listen to me--." He began explaining, but she harshly cut him off.

"No Seto, _you_ listen to _me_. I _can't_ become pregnant. I _can't_ have children, but the same doesn't go for you." Her voice weakened and she stared at her lap. "Just because I am unfortunate doesn't mean you have to be as well. You are perfectly fine and capable. You can have children. And because of me, you are not. I feel guilty because of it." Her voice now shook slightly. "I feel selfish. I am keeping you from experiencing the biggest joy of your life just because I can't experience it my self. That's why… that's why I am willing to do whatever needs to be done."

Seto listened to her, mouth hanging open, and eyes wide. Was _this_ how she felt? Was this having such an effect on her? Was it hurting her this much? He never realized.

"Tea." He said still in shock.

"Seto, I know you love me, and you are willing to sacrifice such a big joy for me. But I'm not selfish either. I love you just as much, and I want to make you happy. And if that means you'll have… to be … with someone else… that so be it." She lifted her face and he noticed a sad smile on her features.

"Plus, it's not like she can ever take my place. I am the sexiest girl in the world, right?" Seto slowly wrapped his arms around her again, and almost crushed her body against his.

"Tea. You are completely crazy." Seto said to her.

"I know." She said. "But you still love me."

"Yes. I do. More than ever." He said in a strong voice, and kissed the side of her head.

"So, …will you do it?" she asked. He sighed. He hated this. He really did. But he couldn't say no to her, especially if it was causing her to feel this way.

"Tea, you know I can't say no to you." He said in a defeated tone, and she tightened her grip on him.

"Thanks Seto." They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the silence after the emotional moment, until Seto spoke.

"So, who is the woman?"

"Huh?" she lifter her tear streaked face from his chest and inquired.

"You said you found a surrogate mother. So who is she?" he asked.

"Oh." She said. "Well, we know her. She's a very nice and sweet girl, and I trust her completely. That's why I chose her." Tea said.

"Enough with the riddles." He said in annoyance.

"I chose… Serenity." She finally said. His face remained clueless.

"Serenity? Do I know her?" he asked, and she frowned.

"Yes Seto. You _do_ know her. I'm talking about Serenity Wheeler." At that, his eyes widened, and face contorted in anger.

"No. No frickin' way." He said in a final tone. "It is bad enough that you are forcing me to sleep with _another_ woman. But now you tell m e it's even worst. That it's a … a … _Wheeler_." He said the name with utter disgust, and Tea's temper flared up.

"Stop saying the name like it's a curse. She's my friend and the perfect person for this." Tea defended.

"Tea, please, anyone _but_ a Wheeler is tolerable." Seto said in a desperate tone.

"What's wrong with her?"

"The fact that she is a Wheeler. I refuse to pollute my superior gene pool." Seto said stubbornly.

"Oh stop it with the superior attitude." Tea said. "You should be grateful that she is helping us. She could have said no."

"I would have been glad if she had." Seto mumbled. "Does she know that she would have to sleep with me?" Tea's eyes widened in shock.

"No. I… I didn't even know this when we talked. I don't even know what she is going to say now." Seto smirked inwardly. There was still hope for him.

"Well, maybe you should ask her. Maybe she hates me as much as I hate her, and doesn't want to do this any more." He said.

"No." Tea said in a desperate tone. "I'll. I'll talk to her tomorrow, and… hopefully… she would understand." Seto nodded.

"Come on, I think we should call it a night before we start something else." He said with a smirk. A real smile finally appeared on her face.

"Yeah. Just let me change. You should too." She said.

"Nah. I plan to sleep nude." He said in a carefree tone. It earned him a pillow on the arm. He chuckled and fell back on the bed, thoughts revolving around tonight.

A surrogate mother.

Wheeler.

He shuddered. Hopefully, Serenity would refuse.

'If she has an ounce of shame and pride, she _would_ refuse.'

* * *

Rrrrriiiinnnnggg. 

Serenity watched the kids run out of the classroom into the playground, and smiled. She was an elementary school teacher, and loved her job. It was the end of the day and the kids were eager to leave. She began collecting her stuff to put it away in the drawer. Just then, a colleague of hers came.

"Hey Serenity, there is someone here to see you." Serenity noticed the weird expression on her face and wondered who it was.

"I'm coming." She said and followed her friend to the playground. There, a girl with flaming red hair was watching the kids run around and scream. Serenity's forehead furrowed in puzzlement. She didn't know anyone with red hair.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" she said in an unsure voice. The girl turned around, and serenity took a god look at her features. She had black eyes, and a piercing on her eyebrow. She was wearing very baggy pants, and a fitting shirt.

"I think you do." The girl said with a smirk, and Serenity only wondered. "Can you excuse us?" the girl said to Serenity's colleague, who nodded, thought uncomfortable, and left them. Then the girl turned to Serenity.

"It's me, Tea." Her whispered words nearly caused Serenity to faint.

"Tea?" serenity gasped. "Impossible. How did this… your hair, eyes… a piercing?" the girl was totally lost, and Tea was enjoying this.

"The hair dye is temporary. It'll come off when I shower. Eyes are contacts, and the piercing is a stick-on." Tea explained. "I have to dress like this to not be recognized." Serenity smiled.

"How did Kaiba react to this?" Serenity asked. At this, Tea let out a laugh.

"You should have seen his face. When I came downstairs, he dropped his coffee in shock. Then he started screaming at me for ruining my looks. I explained it to him, but he told me to never do this again."

"I don't blame him. I was freaked when I saw my friend turn from the _Dancing Queen of Domino_ to the reigning queen of punk. I can only imagine what _he_ must have felt." Serenity said and began walking towards the swings.

"Stop calling me that queen thing." Tea complained with a pout. "I don't like it."

"But that's your title. Everyone knows that." Serenity said causally.

"They started calling me that when I won the stupid international dance competition. But I don't like it. I know I sound like a brat, but I'd rather have them call me by my name then a stupid title." Tea said and Serenity nodded.

"So, what brings you here?" she asked, watching two kids chase each other around the monkey bars, while waiting for their parents.

"Well." Tea fiddled with the chain on her pants. "Remember the conversation we had yesterday." Serenity gulped, but nodded. "I… I talked to Seto about it and…" Serenity's heartbeat increased dramatically. "And he said… that the way we had planned is not possible."

"What… do you mean?" Serenity asked, her body trembling slightly with nervousness. Tea sighed and briefed her on the conversation she had with Seto last night. She left out the most crucial part, and for a purpose as well.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Serenity asked, not meeting Tea's gaze.

"There is just one more way that is possible." Tea said in a low voice. "If you… if you sleep with Seto… then…" Tea left it hanging there, watching Serenity face. Her expression was of utter shock and, possibly, fear. Before the girl could find her voice and senses, Tea began speaking again.

"I know this is not what we decided," Tea quickly said, "and I don't want you to feel any pressure just because you agreed to help me with this. It's completely up to you. If you don't want any thing to do with this, I'd completely understand, and won't hold anything against you. I understand that this is absurd at so many levels, but I want you to at least think about it before you make your decision." With that, Tea began walking away, leaving a completely baffled Serenity behind.

* * *

Serenity's mind was a buzz throughout the day. She couldn't believe what Tea had told her. 

_Sleep_ with _Seto kaiba._

So many girls had dreamt of this. So many girls still dreamed of this. Serenity knew because her colleagues often fantasized a life with Kaiba. They fantasized what it would be like to be held by him, be kissed by him, and be loved by him. Hell, even _she_ had fantasized about it.

'But that was a long time ago.' She thought, and immediately, her heart filled with pain as memories flooded her mind.

It had happened about 5 or 6 years ago. She had finally gotten permission from her mom to live with Joey. She had been ultra excited to move in with him. She was looking forward to meeting everyone, especially Duke.

The smooth-talking, sexy-looking man had finally wooed her heart, but no one was aware of it yet, not even Duke. She had hoped she'd let him know when she began living with Joey, but living with him made things harder. She was never alone with Duke to get an opportunity to reveal her feelings. Also, Joey was as protective as ever, making it impossible for her to even wink at her secret crush. Days turned to weeks, and soon, Duke attentions diverted towards someone else.

Tea.

Serenity had been shocked, scared, crushed all at once. The only light was that Tea showed no interest in Duke. She always smiled, and laughed all his advances off, which provided a kind of relief for Serenity, and gave her an opportunity to get things together. But still, she had no courage to reveal her feelings. She was afraid of rejection. So she waited… for what? She didn't know. She hoped something would happen to bring Duke's affections back to her again. And something did happen.

(Flashback)

Serenity sat on the couch besides Joey, stealing shy glances at Duke, who was arguing with Tristan over something pointless. It was then the door opened and in came Tea.

"Hey guys." She said in a cheerful voice. Immediately, everyone turned their attention to her a and greeted her.

"Hey sexy." Duke said, letting his eyes trail over her dancer's body.

"Stop leering Devlin." Came an all too familiar sneering voice. And soon, Seto Kaiba appeared as well. Immediately, Joey leapt to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing here money bags?" Joey yelled with anger and disgust.

"I'm not here to throw you a bone mutt." Seto replied with equal intensity. "But we had meat yesterday, so you're welcome to dig through my garbage, not that you don't do it already."

"Why you jerk? I'm gonna--." Joey threatened but Tea stopped him.

"Joey, stop it." She glared at him, and then turned to Kaiba. "And you too Seto, stop it."

"Seto?" Joey said in a confused tone. "Who the hell is that? It's _Kaiba_ you are talking to."

"You idiot." Duke said, shaking his head. "Kaiba's first name is Seto." Joey's eyes went wide like dinner plates.

"Kaiba has a _first_ name?" everyone sweat dropped at Joey's stupidity.

"You are stupider than I thought Wheeler." Seto said with a superior smirk. Tea turned to glare at him.

"Seto." she chided. "Stop it."

"Tea." It was Yugi who spoke now. "What's going on? You said you wanted to tell us something."

"And _why_ is Kaiba here?" Duke asked with a hint of distaste in his voice.

"Well, you see…" Tea said, fiddling nervously with the hem of her shirt.

"What?" Joey pressed.

"What she's trying to say is that", Seto said with an amused smirk on his face, "your little friend is also… my _girlfriend_."

(End flashback)

Everyone had been utterly shocked at the revelation. Joey and duke had been angry, but for different reasons. Joey reason was his absolute hatred for Kaiba, but Duke's reason was entirely different. He was jealous of Kaiba, and angry at the fact that Tea had chosen Seto over him. But to show that he wasn't affected by Tea's choice, he asked Serenity out the very same day.

Serenity knew what his real motive was. But after seeing Kaiba and Tea together, she felt that she too, could hold on to Duke. All she had to do was do what Tea had done; i.e. show Duke how much she cared, and surely, his heart would mold under her ministrations. But she had forgotten the fact that Seto and Duke were two _very_ different people. Everyone had tried to explain it to her. Tea too, had tried to warn her of Duke's habits, and his possible motives. But Serenity had been blinded by love and false hope. She wanted Duke in her life, and was willing to fight with everyone if she had to. And fight she did, until she was alone.

But she still had Duke, right?

Wrong.

Their relationship was baseless, fake. She tried her best to bring feeling into their dates, bring emotion into their tender moments, but she couldn't get Duke to do the same. His attitude towards her went colder by the passing minute. Still, she continued her efforts, hoping to make it work, but apparently, Duke had had enough.

(Flashback)

Serenity entered Duke's house and spotted him standing not too far away. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey honey." She said with a smile.

"Yeah." Duke said in a somewhat uncomfortable tone and pried her arms off him.

"You called me to tell me something?"

"Yeah." He took a step back, away from her, she noted. "Remember I told you about a trip I had to take for business?" when she nodded, he continued. "It might take me longer than I told you."

"No problem" Serenity said causally. "I don't mind. I can wait a few more days." Duke looked away.

"Yeah. You don't have to wait." Serenity was speechless. What did he mean?

"What do you mean?" she voiced her thoughts.

"Listen." She noted his gaze was stone hard as he stared her right in the eye. "This relationship isn't working out, for me or for you." He heart thumped violently in her chest. "So I think we should end this now. Better now then when things get serious." For a long time, Serenity just remained still, not moving, not blinking. When she finally got her senses back, tears flowed from her eyes.

"Duke, what did I do wrong? Why are you breaking up with me?"

"You are not what I really want." He said, not caring if his words sliced her heart.

"Then why were you with me?" she screamed in rage. He shrugged his shoulders in a careless manner.

"You should ask _yourself_ why you were with me. You knew it was a farce all along."

"Because I loved you. I wanted to make this work. I thought… I thought…" her voice broke down, as sobs took over her body.

"Thought what? That you and me would be like Tea and Kaiba? A perfectly happy couple?" he mocked, and her crying became louder. "That is why I had to break up with you." Duke pointed out. "You are weak, and clingy. You are still a child, and a man needs a woman."

(End flashback)

Her world had shattered that day. Duke had left her, and she had already severed her ties with Joey and all the others. She was all alone, with no one to talk to, not one to cry her out to. Loneliness became over-bearing to the point that she became suicidal. That's when Tea decided to step in. she was moving to the North part of Domino. She was attending the world-famous Domino Dance Academy there, after rejecting the offer from Julliard of course. She offered Serenity to come with her, an offer that Serenity accepted, wanting a change in her depressing life. The two friends moved into a moderate apartment, and began a new chapter in their lives.

Serenity had imagined that things would get better with a change in surroundings and environment. But she was wrong. Even in a new area, in a new apartment, she was still alone. Tea spent all day at the dance academy, and her free time was spent with her boy friend Kaiba, who paid regular visits. Often times, Serenity watched the two lovers in secret, lying in each other's embrace, cuddling, kissing, sleeping. That's when her fantasies began. She was still single, and desired the kind of love and affection Tea was getting from the seemingly cold Kaiba.

She often imagined that it was her talking to Kaiba, touching his well-built chest, running her fingers through his perfect hair, kissing his caressing lips. She imagined herself lying in his arms. She imagined being held by him, touched by him, being the one that was loved by him. She was well aware of the fact that what she was doing was wrong, and if Tea or Kaiba were to ever find out, she would never be able to look at them, ever. But she was desperate. She told herself she would control her fantasies, eventually, overtime. And she was glad she had been able to.

Serenity sighed, trying to clear her mind of all the painful thoughts. She owed Tea for what she had done for her in the past. She not saved Serenity's life; she also helped Serenity get over her pain and loneliness. She gave Serenity a new chance at life, a new hope, and an other opportunity. It was Tea who had managed to mend the broken relationship between Joey and Serenity, and rekindle her friendship with the rest of the gang. But Serenity's debt to Tea was more than just mental support. During the first 6-8 months, Serenity was jobless, and it was Tea who had supported the both of them in the new city. When Serenity had joined college, Tea had helped Serenity chose a career path to follow. Today the job Serenity had, as a high paid teacher in the most prestigious school in Domino, was also because of Tea and her influence. Considering all that, Serenity was buried in Tea's debt. She never had an opportunity to repay Tea in the past. But this was her chance. Tea herself had asked for her help. She was in need, and the fact that she had turned to her was itself an honor for her, and she wanted to help her.

But the issue with Kaiba still remained. Sure she had gotten over her stupid crush… but then why did she feel so scared? She was afraid of commitment, she knew that. She had been, ever since that horrible encounter with Duke. She had dated, but it never got to a point when she could call it a relationship, let alone something serious. So the Kaiba issue shouldn't be a problem, since the issue of commitment was out of question.

But still, something in her heart was fearful.

'No.' she thought determinedly. 'I will not be a coward. Tea is my best friend. I have to help her. If our positions were switched, I know Tea would have said 'yes' without hesitation. And that's what I have to do too. I owe her everything. I _must_ do this.'

* * *

Tea's cell phone rang loudly, but the loud music and chatter in the studio droned its voice out. It rang once… twice… thrice…but was ignored. Just before it died out, someone picked it up. 

"Hello." Serenity spoke from the other line. "Tea?"

"No. I'll get her. Hold on please." The person, who was a young girl, took the phone to Tea, who was busy conversing with some people.

"Miss Tea, a call for you." She held out the phone for Tea, who accepted it with a smile and thanks.

"Hello." Tea said, walking away from the chattering crowd.

"Hey Tea, it's me, Serenity." Tea didn't have to be told. She recognized the voice all too well.

"Oh hi. What's up?" Tea asked as causally as she could, considering her heart was beating maddeningly.

"I… I was thinking about our conversation…" Serenity said, and Tea's mind began swirling.

"Oh… th .. That." Tea said, her voice shaking a bit.

"Yeah. I… I've made a decision." Ultimate fear sheltered in Tea's mind.

"So… soon." She said, feeling her boy tremble with nervousness. "There's no pressure Serenity. You can take as much time as you want. I don't want to rush you. Please, think long and hard, and then make a decision." Tea's rambling resembled the begging of a desperate individual.

"I don't need any more time." Serenity said in a very low voice. "I have decided that…" Tea felt a wave of nausea wash over her as Serenity paused, "I'll help you."

Silence.

"Tea? Are you there?" Serenity asked after a while.

"Yeah…. Yeah." Tea replied in a lost tone. "You said you'd… do it?"

"Yes. I want to help you no matter what." Serenity voice was considerably stronger than before as she replied.

"Th… thank you." Tea voice was laced with emotion as she spoke. "Thank you so much. I… I don't know what else to say but thank you." A sob from her side told Serenity the girl was probably crying.

"You don't have to thank me Tea. I'm just trying to pay you back for all that you have done for me." Serenity said in a humble tone.

"You are giving me the biggest joy of my life. Thank you Serenity." Tea continued. "I'll give Seto the good news." And with that, she hung up.

* * *

Seto was typing furiously at his laptop when the phone rang. Normally, he would have ignored it, but this was his cell phone. And only two people knew his number, Mokuba or Tea. He immediately stopped and held it to his ear. 

"Hello."

"Hey Seto." Tea's overly cheerful tone came. "Guess what? I just got a call from Serenity, and she agreed." Seto's eyes threatened to fall out of their sockets.

"What? _Wheeler_… _**agreed**_?" he confirmed.

"Yes. I just got a call from her." She said.

"Hmm. We'll talk when we get home. Ok." He said.

"Sure. Love you. Bye." Tea said before hanging up.

"Yeah." Seto said in a distracted tone and hung up as well.

It didn't make any sense. _Serenity Wheeler_ had agreed? To such a preposterous proposition?

But _why_?

There had to be a logical explanation for this illogical happening. And he would be damned if he didn't find out. With a determined glint in his eyes, he grabbed the phone and called his secretary.

"Sheila." Be barked in an authorative tone. "Hold my appointments. I have to take a little trip."

It was time to pay little Miss Wheeler a surprise visit.

* * *

Holy shit. I accidently added this chapter to my other story, "Payback is a Bitch." When I found out, I started laughing like a friggin maniac. I can't believe I did such a stupid thing. But then again, compared to some other idiotic stuff I have done in my life, this is nothing. But still, I understand that from your standards, it was brainless.

I admit it. I am a moron.

Laugh all you want guys. Cause I'm laughing too.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: "I do own yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Serenity ran towards the door, her robe clutched tightly to her body. She had just returned from school and was about to take a shower when loud and consistent knocking on her door had interrupted her. She had called out to the person, letting them know she was coming, but damn if the person listened and understood. The knocking just became more insistent. Muttering various colorful words, she reached for the door and pulled it open, ready to yell at the rude individual. But all her planned threats and yells fell short just by one look at the person. 

Seto Kaiba stood at her door.

Before her mind could process what was going on, Seto had stepped inside her small apartment. Over come by fear, she stepped back, allowing him to come in and slam the door behind him. The menacing expression on his face told her he wasn't here to just pay a visit. She was about to open her mouth to utter words, but he beat her to it and began in an angry tone.

"What the hell do you think you are playing at Wheeler?" His words baffled her even more than his presence in her small apartment.

"Wh…" was her intelligence response.

"What do you want?" He continued his rant, completely ignoring the frightened and confused look on her face. "Do you want money? Fame? Social status?"

"I… I don't understand." She managed to squeak, trying her best to keep from fainting. Was he _really_ this intimidating?

"You agreed to give up your first child to Tea and me. But wait, that is not the best part." He said in an overly sarcastic tone. "You, a _Wheeler_, agreed to sleep with _me_, a _Kaiba_. So I am wondering, what is your _real_ motive?" She finally understood the reason of his joyful visit. Being a Kaiba, he was naturally cautious, and a bit paranoid.

"Do you plan to use our misfortune as our weakness, and blackmail us?" He continued to hurl insulting accusations at her, while she tried to regain her composure and gather the courage to answer him.

"Or maybe you see this a cheap and easy way to sneak into a life of high social status? Or perhaps, you thin--."

"Stop it." She said in a voice that struggled to remain steady. He, however, only raised an eyebrow.

"Please." She was back to her scared and meek form. "Don't say such things."

"Why? Because it makes you finally realize that you can't weasel your way into high status?" He sneered. At this, she raised her head and gave him her best glare.

"How dare you suggest that I'd think of something like that?" She said in a quivering voice. "How dare you think that I'd want to take advantage of Tea's helplessness? I… I only want to help."

"Of course." He scoffed. "You are doing this out of the goodness of your heart."

"No." Her answer surprised him. He was expecting a speech about kindness and helping mankind. After all, that's what their little group had been all about. Hell, even now, after years of marriage to Seto, Tea still insisted that they help the less fortunate… or as Seto liked to call them, less deserving.

"I am doing this because I owe Tea." Serenity spoke, her gaze wandering to the floor. It was followed by a small pause. Seto didn't dare utter a word, wanting to know the real reason behind such kindness. After all, that had been the purpose of this '_endearing' _visit.

"I don't know if Tea has told you this but…" Serenity continued. "She has helped me a lot in the past few years. After my break up with Duke…" oh yeah. He remembered _that_. Tea had been quite angry at that, fussing over the pathetic Wheeler girl, and that playboy Devlin. But how had she helped Wheeler? Serenity answered the silent question for him unintentionally.

"Tea helped me get over the break-up. She tried to get the guys and…." A sniffle. "Joey… to understand." He vaguely remembered that as well, Tea's efforts to talk to Wheeler and Taylor. They usually ended with yells and sour moods.

"Tea not only provided emotional support, but financial support as well." This he was not aware of. Tea had wasted money on Wheeler?

"During our first few months in the new apartment, she paid my half of the bills too." Seto didn't recall Tea mentioning anything like that to him. Were they tight on money because of Wheelers incompetence?

"She even paid the admission fee for my college, $6500." The figure was familiar to him. $6500… then it hit him. She had _borrowed_ that money from _him_. She hadn't specified what she planned to do with it. He had just given it to her without any further questions and dismissed the proposition of her paying it back, but she had eventually returned it, much to his displeasure. And his displeasure had increased ten-fold knowing that that money had been spent on the likes of Serenity Wheeler.

"But her generosity didn't end there." Serenity said with a somewhat of a fond smile on her face. "She even helped me get a job. By the time I graduated, she was already a successful dancer and your fiancé. She used her influence to get me a permanent position on the staff of Domino's most prestigious private institute. You see, it is because of _her_ that I am where I am. I am thoroughly indebted to your wife Kaiba, and with every passing day, this debt seems to get heavier and heavier." Seto understood what she meant. Yugi's little group was a group full of losers and idiots, but they had some good qualities as well. They were proud and honorable. They were a lot like him when it came to doing favors. The only difference was that they never asked for anything in return, and he took whatever he needed.

"I tried to pay Tea back in the ways I could, but she always refused." Serenity continued. "So when she came to me with her dilemma, I couldn't help but believe that this was the only chance I was going to get to pay her back. I agreed to help her. It is true that the mere idea of me being…" she blushed and stuttered. "… _Intimate_… with…. You… is absurd and … unacceptable…. Not just to you… but to me as well, but…" she raised her red face to stare him in the eye, "I can't go back on my words." Though her face betrayed her eyes, he could detect a small flicker of determination in her hazel orbs.

"I told her that I'd help her and I'm willing to do it. I can't shatter her hopes now. And I'm not going to let this chance to repay her debt slide either." She finished and took a deep breath. God. It had taken all of her courage not to faint. And to top it all, she had just told Seto Kaiba off. Hell _must_ be freezing over.

She looked up, expecting to see Kaiba seething in anger, but was shocked to find him mute. He was just staring at her, with a foreign expression on his face. She had never seen him like that, and it scared her to no end. Before she could open her mouth and beg for her life, he spun on his heel and began walking out of her apartment.

What was going on?

Why wasn't she cowering in fear below a raging Kaiba?

Appearing like a dumb mute, she watched him step out of her living room and hold the doorknob to close the door behind him. But before pulling the door, he turned his head ever so slightly, allowing her to see a glimpse of the side of his face, and said.

"If you do this for us, _we'll_ be the ones indebted to you for life." The door closed. She stood there, still as a statue, not daring to even breath.

What had just happened? Had Seto Kaiba, _the_ Seto Kaiba, just _thanked_ her? It seemed too surreal to be true. Had he _really_ been present in her apartment, in flesh? Or were the transpired events just a figment of her imagination? The lingering scent of his cologne spoke volumes of his presence. Subconsciously, she took a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating scent, and fell on her couch. _Seto Kaiba_ had just thanked her. _The_ Seto Kaiba had not only bestowed her with is presence, but had thanked her. _Her_.

A smile appeared on her lips as a giddy feeling took refuge in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Seto threw his coat on the chair and proceeded towards his room. He had had an unusual day, all thanks to the visit to the Wheeler residence, but he was glad he had made that trip. It hadn't turned out to be as worthless as he had imagined. Female Wheeler had shown some guts, removing any doubts he had of her relationship with that loud mouth dog, _and_, he had discovered that she actually was doing it to get rid of her debt to Tea. So, everything was working out just fine. He opened the door to their room and found Tea sitting on the bed wearing only his T-shirt, and underwear he presumed. She seemed to be concentrating on a piece of paper, but upon her discovery of him, looked up and smiled.

"Hi baby." She said and placed the paper on the bed. He waited for her to place her arms around him and kiss him. With that done, she went back to doing what she was before his arrival, and he proceeded to get rid of his coat and shirt.

"How was your day?" Her usual question, but instead of grunting in reply, he decided to use words as an answer for a change.

"It was… fine." No other word made its way through his mouth. She glanced at him in surprise and smiled.

"Anything I should know about?"

"Not really." He said, throwing his shirt in a pile of dirty clothes and proceeding to join her in bed. "What are you doing?" It was his turn to inquire as he found a nice spot beside her.

"Looking over my schedule for this month." She said, feeling his arms embrace her. "You seem tired." So far, he hadn't made a move to get her naked. It was puzzling.

"Some businesses needed by immediate attention, so I had to leave the office for a while." He buried his face in her hair, arms secured around her waist. "By the time I came back, the whole building was in chaos. That incompetent _thing_ they call secretary hadn't cancelled any of my appointments and… you can guess the rest." She smiled sympathetically and detached his arms from her body. He glared at her and pulled her back towards his body.

" Seto, I want to help you, so let me go please." His grip tightened.

"Stay here and help." He could be worse than a stubborn child sometimes.

"Baby, trust me, okay?" He gave her a skeptical look, but reluctantly let her go. Immediately, she pushed him into a sitting position and sat behind him. Her hands snaked around his shoulders and began rubbing the tense muscles in soothing motions. He let out a groan, loving the way she worked on the knots present in his work-abused body. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his eyelids shut on their own accord. His pleasure was doubled when she nibbled on his earlobe.

"Serenity called me." Tea said, sucking on the soft flesh, earning a moan from the usually stoic man.

"Hmm." A moan was her response. She smirked and pulled on the flesh.

"She told me you went to see her today." At this, his eyes snapped wide open.

"What did she tell you?" He said in a strained voice.

"Nothing." She said causally, trying to get his now tense body to relax again. "Just that you were concerned about me, and you were nice enough to thank her for her sacrifice." Her hands stopped their ministrations, so did her lips and she faced him.

"I knew you were going to confront her about her _evil plan_, but I'm glad at how it turned out." She placed a small kiss on his lips and pulled back. "Seto, I'm proud of you." He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her in his lap.

"Then how about a reward?" He whispered seductively, fingers sliding up her thighs. She shifted a bit, changing her position to straddle his lower body.

"What do you want?" Her fingers traced his bare chest, moving lower with each passing second. A smirk made it's way up his features, gracing the handsome face with a devilish look.

"Hot sex." He said in a heated whisper. A deep blush appeared on her smooth cheeks, causing his smirk to widen. He leaned forward and captured her lips within his. He didn't give her a chance to respond and plunged his tongue deep within her sweet cavern. His one hand slid up her thighs to play with her underwear, whereas his other hand struggled to rid her of his shirt. Sure he loved to see her in his clothes, but he loved even more to see her in nothing but her modesty. Before he could accomplish the task at hand, she pulled away form him. He stared at her, both confused and frustrated.

"What now?" he said in an irritated tone, attempting to pull her closer again, but she protested, freeing herself from his grasp.

"Seto, I know you need relief." She said, trying to ignore is piercing gaze. They hadn't had a chance to be intimate with each other for nearly a month, due to her trauma and his excessive work. She knew he was full of a lot of pent up sexual tension, and knew he needed relief. She knew she needed it just as much. And that's why doing this was so hard on her.

"I can't help you tonight Seto." His eyes widened. Was she _refusing_ him? But why? Was she on her period? He knew they refrained from any sexual activity during her time of the month, but he knew that time had come and passed a week ago. Then…

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because…"

"Damn it what?" He nearly yelled. He was aroused and he wanted her… _bad_.

"You have to go to Serenity tonight." He nearly choked on his spit. Was she _insane_? She was sending him to her best friend… for sexual relief? Suddenly, everything clicked, all the peices comming together. She was putting her _plan_ into action. She had purposely gotten him aroused in an attempt to leave him no other choice. She really was desperate.

His impassive façade was back on and he stopped all attempts to bed her. She seemed a bit surprised at his quick submission. He didn't give her a chance to question him and stood up, grabbing his shirt. He wore it as fast as he could and then without so much a glance towards her, he was out the door.

After his abrupt and strange departure, Tea tried to fix her disheveled hair. She went to the dresser and grabbed a hairbrush. She tried not to think about Seto and the possible reason behind his submissiveness, but it was damn near impossible. In the mirror before her, she could see his piercing eyes. Sighing in defeat, she went to bed again. Her eyes shut tightly, she tried to go to sleep, but sleep won't come. Main reason? Her treacherous mind. Seto had been gone for a few minutes, and already she doubted her decision.

Why hadn't Seto protesed like she expected him to? Was it really that easy for him to replace her in bed? Plus, he knew the other woman was Serenity, yet he had left so quickly, dare she say, eagerly. Did he not hate her as he proclaimed? Did he feel the barest of attraction towards her? But most importantly,why was she having these thoughts? Why was she feeling insecure? Did she feel threatened by Serenity? Was she jealous?

But there was no reason to feel that way. Seto was loyal to her. He would never betray her because he loved her. And Serenity was a sweet girl. She was her best friend and was well aware of her limits. They would never hurt her. But despite her strong trust in them, fear and doubt continued to engulf her. She sighed and took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind. She needed to stop thinking such ridiculous things and sleep.

With a determined mind, she closed her eyes. But her subconscious began playing tricks on her. Images fluttered behind her eyes, increasing her doubts. She could see them.

Seto in Serenity's embrace….

Their lips locked in a passionate kiss….

His hands on her body….

Her nails raking his lean back…

Their sweat covered bodies moving in rhythmic motions…

She could hear them.

Their moans of pleasure….

Their groans of delight…

Their sighs of relief…

Their….

She refused to think any more. She needed to sleep and forget about all this. In the morning, she could tell herself that it was just a nightmare. Clutching Seto's pillow to her chest tightly, she attempted another try at sleep, with just one thought occupying her head.

'God, what have I done?' Try as she might, sleep continued to elude her. Tears of frustration threatened to spill down her cheeks, but she willed herself to control. She would not cry. There was no reason to cry. Everything was fine. Everything was the way she had wanted. Fake assurances didn't do much to boost her courage. Sighing, she glanced at the clock. It had been approximately 20 minutes since Seto had left. It must have taken him 10 minutes to drive to her apartment, so probably at this time he was….

Before the vivid images could takeover her mind again, the door to their room opened. Immediately, her eyes shot open to spot the intruder and needless to say, she was pleasantly shocked to see the object of her current thoughts enter. His face was blank, his eyes hidden by his chestnut bangs.

"Seto, you're back." She voiced her surprise, but he ignored her completely and proceeded towards the bathroom. Soon after, she heard the shower running. After 10 minutes, Seto stepped out, dressed in a simple T-shirt and shorts. He dried his hair carelessly and threw the towel in the laundry. When done, he crawled in bed and searched around for something. Upon spotting his pillow in her grasp, he took it and turned is back to her. So far, not a single word had left his mouth.

"Seto, why are you--." She was cut short by his curt voice.

"I'm tired and I want to sleep." A smile appeared on her features and she wrapped her arms around his torso. He had come back to her. He had done what she had asked him to, but he had come back to _her_. Placing a loving kiss on his shoulder blade, she whispered.

"I love you."

* * *

To say Serenity was feeling uncomfortable that particular morning would be an understatement of the century. She had slept with Kaiba 3 nights ago, and now, Tea sat in front of her in her living room. But Tea hadn't said anything mean to her. Now that she recalled the morning events, it would appear that nothing out of the ordinary had happened. She had been eating breakfast when a knock on the door had interrupted her. Upon opening the door, she had found Tea standing with a bright smile on her face. Shock, followed by nauseating panic and fear had been her greeting. But Tea had smiled, assured her that everything was fine and then, in a very calm manner, she had stated the purpose of her visit.

She had come to find out if her husband had successfully impregnated Serenity. So now here she was, sitting in the bathroom, waiting for the results. She wondered how Tea would react to the results. What would happen if she indeed were pregnant? How would their attitude change towards her, especially Kaiba's? And what if she wasn't? Would they abandon this idea? Or would Kaiba have to sleep with her again? A blush appeared on her face at the latter thought.

What was she thinking? What would Tea think if she found about her thoughts? Obviously, she would break all ties with her and a lot more. Shaking her head to rid her mind of such impure thoughts and tried to focus back on the strip, but found that she lacked the courage to.

"Serenity." Tea called out to her. "Are you okay in there?"

"Y… yeah. I just… need your help." She stuttered. Immediately, the door opened and a worried Tea stepped in.

"What happened? Do you feel sick?"

"No." she replied. "I just … want you to check this for me." Tea smiled, but Serenity detected the longing in her eyes. She knew how much Tea wanted this. And for the sake of that, she had entered this twisted agreement. Serenity's respect for Tea increased ten-fold at that moment. The girl had made such a big sacrifice, and had managed to keep all malice, all jealousy, and all insecurity, away from her heart. She truly was a great person and deserved happiness. She turned back to look at her friend's face, and paled to see her eyes wide. Fear gripped her. What was it?

"Serenity…." Tea said, gulping a lump in her throat, "you're… pregnant."

* * *

Hey guys. I know I can say sorry for the horribly late update, but I was helpless. Shit happens and then you have to deal with it. Same thing happened to me, and now I'm like those writers who take years to update. I'm disgusted with myself. But I'll try my best to speed up the process. Plus, the other bullshit ?I have to take is from this friggin website. It n ever up loads my documents. NEVER. Everytime, i have to export a previous doc. and copy-paste, and I'm sick of this. But anyway, that's my problem. Anyway, I'm gonne ba working on my other stories now to update them. As for this one , I'll give you a sneak peek at the next chapter.

It will have the sex scene between Kaiba and Serenity, but nothing explicit or R/M rated, so hold your nosebleeds you pervs. Also, I might add some more shit, but I haven't decided exactly what, so I can't say, but hopefully, it won't be too disappointing. Now, enough of my humble babbling, it's commanding time.

REVIEW. I COMMAND YOU.

wow, that rhymed. See, and then people say i'm no cool.

But please, review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: "I do not own Yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

* * *

"Seto." A sweet voice broke his concentration from his work, but he didn't mind at all.

"Yes?" He said, looking towards the door where Tea stood. Closing the door behind her, she walked towards him. He too, turned away from his laptop and gave her his full attention.

"Are you done?" She asked as he reached to hold her waist lovingly and place her in his lap.

"Almost." He replied. "You?"

"I'm finished."

"What were you doing?" He asked, pulling away to stare at her face. He had seen her with some papers, but hadn't bothered to ask what it was.

"I was just trying to clear my schedule for the next few months."

"Planning a vacation?" He said, nuzzling her neck.

"Something like that." She answered, causing him to stop his ministrations and face her.

"Any particular reason?" He inquired. For a few moments, she remained silent and he wondered what she was thinking. Finally, she spoke.

"I went to see Serenity today." At the mention of her name, Seto went stiff and his grip on her tightened.

"_Why_ do you always have to bring that W_heeler_ bitch up?" He growled and she sighed. It had been 5 months since Serenity's impregnation, and so far, Tea had been the only one to visit the girl. Seto hadn't done so much as to inquire about her _or_ his developing child.

"Seto." Tea spoke in a defeated tone. "You can't call her that, especially since she is doing us such a big favor." Seto only scoffed and she sighed. Some things never change. Seto believed _all_ Wheelers were dogs and there was nothing she or anyone could do to change his view. Continuing her conversation, she spoke.

"She is in her fifth month Seto."

"So?" He seemed so uncaring. But why? It was his child.

"Seto." She was irritated at his lack of interest. "Her stomach is starting to show. People are asking questions."

"I don't see why that is of any concern to me or you. It's her problem to deal with." Tea glared at him and moved out of his lap.

" It's not _her_ problem. _We_ are the ones who put her in this situation and _we_ have to take some responsibility." He sighed and reached to grab her waist, but she moved back. "_She's_ showing and _I'm_ not. How are we supposed to claim the child as ours if I'm flat?" She pointed to her stomach.

"I like it like that." He said and earned a glare from her. It was clear. She was in no mood for it.

"Seto." Her voice heard a tone of warning.

"Will you listen to me if I say no?" He asked in a defeated tone, reaching to hold her waist. Realizing she had won, she smiled and shook her head.

"Fine." He gave up. His years of life with Tea had taught him that it was easier and wiser to admit defeat from her every once in a while than fight and suffer for days. She hugged him in delight and spoke.

"I knew you'd see it my way." He rolled his eyes at her words. She _forced_ him to see things her way.

"So, where are we going?" he asked causally.

"I was thinking… Kaiba Island." His eyes narrowed in anger, his lips set in a thin line. She sighed. Truth be told, she had already predicted his reaction to be this.

"Seto. It is the only place that is safe, and you know it too." He did know, but he still refused to let a Wheeler enter his Island.

"I don't care." He said stubbornly. "The island is for Kaibas and Kaibas only. No one except a Kaiba has ever set foot on the land and I intend to keep it that way."

"But then everything we have worked towards will go to waste." She reasoned. He snorted, not willing to even give it a thought.

"Seto, please." She begged. "We have already made so many sacrifices. Please don't do this now." He knew what she was doing. It was…. The guilt bomb. She used it when all else failed. It was low trick, but it worked every time. And it was going to work now as well.

"Dammit." He said and she smiled.

"Thanks. I'm going to go tell Serenity." She got off his lap, but he pulled her back.

"I think it's a bit late to call, don't you think?" He said, motioning to the clock. It was 11:30 pm.

"Yeah. You're right." She said. "Let's get some sleep." He nodded.

* * *

Serenity ran around the room, gathering necessary items and stuffing them in a suitcase. Tea had called her two days ago and had informed her of their trip to a "secure" location. Tea had explained the purpose of this little vacation as well. Basically, the three of them, mainly, Tea and Serenity were to remain hidden until the birth of the child. Their child. Her and Kaiba's child.

A blush appeared on her face as her mind drifted off to that one night that led to the conception of this tiny life.

(Flashback)

_She paced in her bedroom, not being able to think straight, or think at all for that matter. In just a few minutes, Seto Kaiba was going to enter her house and have sex with her. A delicious tremor went through her body at that thought. She hadn't been with a man for a full calendar year, and now this? What was she going to do?_

_She had received a call from Tea in the morning about his possible arrival. Soon after she spoke with Tea, Serenity called her work and excused herself from attending. She had much more important things to do. She began with cleaning her whole apartment, from the floor to the roof. Later came the part of buying decoration items. She had been to the Kaiba mansion a few times and had seen the beauty of it. She knew of Seto's rich taste and was making an effort to mold her apartment to his liking. She knew he wouldn't be impressed with her efforts, but she didn't want him to be disgusted at her lack either. After spending a good portion of her salary cheque, she bought a couple of items for her house, but mostly for her bedroom. After all, that was where he would spend most of his time._

_Next came the matter of her appearance. What should she wear? Should she wear pajamas or a nightgown? Pajamas may give the idea that she didn't care at all, and might bruise his ego. But wearing a sexy nightgown may give him the idea that she was eager… perhaps too eager._

_What to do then?_

_In the end, she settled for a simple gown that was peach colored. It was made of thin material, outlining her figure, but not in a sluttish way. It reached up to her knees and gave her a sense of comfort._

_Around 8:00 pm, she received a conformation call from Tea, heightening her excitement further. She took a long bath with scented oils to calm herself and for no other reason. When satisfied, she waited for Seto's arrival._

_After what seemed an eternity to her, she heard the doorbell ring. Immediately, her heart began racing. He was here. Seto Kaiba was here. Hurrying to the door and trying to add final touches to her appearance at the same time, she opened the door and there he stood, in all his glory. A deep blush appeared on her cheeks. She wanted to speak, but words eluded her. Her voice abandoned her and she stood like a dumb mute. He, being the man he was, took the initiative and entered her apartment. Still dazed, she closed the door behind her and turned to face him. She squeaked, noticing his steely gaze fixed on her._

_"Ummm…. Do yo--… wan… drink?" If she had enough sense to realize what she was saying, she would have dug a hole and buried herself right there and then. But damn him for her state._

_"I'm not here for a drink." Her knees buckled at his bluntness and she thought she would faint._

_"Well…" She was at a loss of words… again. Silently, she turned and began walking towards her bedroom. He followed. She sat on the bed and tugged a strand of hair behind her ear._

_" Ummm…" she didn't know what to do. He just stood there, staring at her with the coldest look she had ever seen in his eyes. What was he thinking? Before she would think of an answer, she noticed his movement towards her. God. This was it. Her heart beat wildly against her chest and she was sure it would break through her rib cage and fall out on the floor._

_Seto moved even closer until he stood right in front of her. He stood there for a while, not making any move and she wondered why? It wasn't like Seto Kaiba to be shy. Maybe he was feeling hesitant because of her relationship with his wife. Trying to be bold, she reached for strap of her nightgown with shaking fingers, but stopped when his commanding voice reached her ears._

_"Don't." His voice was strained and gruff. Why? She could only guess. "There's no need for that. This won't take long." As soon as he had finished, she felt him push her shoulder, causing her to fall on her back on the bed. Her pupils shrank as she watched him climb the bed. Had he always looked so sexy? Her body trembled with nervousness and anxiety as his hand reached for her gown's hem, lifting it ever so slightly. His hand hovered over her thigh and she could feel the heat radiating form it. A moan escaped her lips unintentionally and his eyes narrowed. His hand reached for her panties, tugging them. Another moan left her lips, followed by gasps. Her eyes closed on their own accord and her hips shot up. She heard the sound of a zipper pulling and she tried to open her eyes, but when he joined their bodies, all her efforts were rendered useless._

_Moans and pants left her lips at his fast, almost violent movements. As she neared her peak, her moans transformed into screams of pleasure. Her voice filled the room, but she couldn't hear a sound from him. With great effort, she managed to open one eye to stare at his face and was genuinely surprised at what she saw. Not a trace of pleasure or enjoyment could be seen. His face was held upright, eyes focused on the wall above the headboard of the bed. His expression displayed extreme anger. His lips were set in a thin line, showcasing his determination. She wondered why it was so. But she never got a chance to elaborate on that thought because her body was shaking with extreme pleasure. Her eyes closed again as she rode that blissful feeling._

_She was still recovering when she felt him get off the bed. She struggled to open her eyes and watched his turned back. She was quite disappointed to notice that he didn't even give her another glance before exiting out of her room. The only sign of his departure was the slamming of her front door. Exhausted from all the excitement, she immediately fell asleep._

(End flashback)

Since that day, Seto hadn't stepped into her house. Tea had visited her a couple of times to inquire about her and her baby's health. But Seto Kaiba was never with her. Even when Serenity asked about him, Tea either steered the conversation in another direction, or lied about his curiosity. But why was he so heartless? Serenity had no answer.

Ding-dong.

Her doorbell rang. Fixing her hair, she opened it and saw Tea standing.

"You ready?" Tea asked with a bright smile and Serenity nodded, they walked out of her apartment building and towards a silver Mercedes. Serenity's eyes widened at the sight of it. She would be traveling in that? Tea sat in the passenger's seat and Serenity at the back. She could see Seto sitting at the wheel, staring directly at the road.

"H… hi." Serenity said meekly to Seto, blushing slightly. He only grunted in response and began driving.

"So…" Tea started conversation. "Are you excited about this little vacation?"

"Yeah." Serenity replied. "But I still don't know where we are going."

"Oh yeah." Tea said in an apologetic tone. "I think it's safe to tell you now. We are going to… Kaiba Island." Serenity's mouth dropped at Tea's revelation. They were going to Kaiba Island.

She was going to Kaiba Island.

The Kaiba Island was the place where the Alcatraz Tower once stood. After it's destruction at the end of Battle City Tournament, Kaiba had pretty much ignored the place until his marriage. He had started to develop the piece of land during his first year of marriage in an attempt to make it habitable again. At that time, no one realty knew why he was bothering with it, and not many people cared. But when the island began to look less like a destroyed factory site and more like paradise vacation spot, media curiosity aroused. Before long, cameras and reporters were on the story. People cornered Kaiba and Tea as well, trying to find the reasons. But failed to get an answer.

They tried to get a closer look at the land to find out what was really going on. But Seto, already knowing their intentions, installed a high-tech detection system around the island. Not only that, since the island was and had been Kaiba property for years, Seto managed to convince the government to gain full control of the island, thus prohibiting anyone else besides a Kaiba to have the right to step on the island. This was quite an effective move to ward off annoying media attention. Therefore, no one really got a chance to see what Kaiba was building. Some reporters managed to take some pictures of a mansion with lush greenery all around, but nothing more. Seto revealed it, later on, to be an anniversary present to Tea. This only helped spike the interest of public and the media to get a closer look of the mansion, inside and out. But any efforts to get on the island failed. Up until now, it remained fixed at that image of a building, nothing more, nothing less. And up until yesterday, no one except a Kaiba had stepped on the island.

But that was going to change today. Today, she would be added to the very small group of individuals who had been granted that honor. If only she could tell her friends now.

"Serenity, you ok?" Tea's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." She replied in a dazed voice. "I'm fine." Before her, Seto grunted and muttered something under his breath, but not loud enough for her to hear or understand.

"So, are we going in this car?" Serenity asked.

"Yes Wheeler." Seto spoke in a very sarcastic tone. "We'll _glide_ over the water in this car."

"Seto." Tea hit him on his arm in an annoyed tone, and then turned to Serenity. "Please ignore him. He's upset cause he didn't get any for the last few weeks. We were too busy trying to clear our schedules." Serenity blushed while Seto grumbled something again.

"We'll be going to the docks in the car. Then, we'll take a boat to get to the island." Tea explained and Serenity nodded. The rest of the drive was in silence. They arrived at the docks and exited the car. A man dressed in a black suit came forward and took the keys from Seto. While Seto spoke with the man, Tea guided Serenity towards a beautiful boat. They boarded it and waited for Seto to arrive. He came soon after and immediately set to work, starting the boat. The machine jolted to a quick start and began speeding towards a dot of land. As that dot of land began bigger and clearer, Serenity's heartbeat increased. This was really happening. She was not only going to see, but live in a place where almost everyone she knew fanaticized about.

"Seto, we are approaching sector 67. I'll open it." Tea yelled over the sound of the motor and crashing waves. Seto nodded and Tea turned to Serenity.

"Seto has installed a high tech security system in the surrounding waters." Tea explained. "It can detect the slightest of movement from a distance of 50 feet. It can even detect things under and above the water surface for up to 50 meters. It is all linked up to Kaiba Corp's. main security frame with the security personnel watching it 24 hours a day. The sensors detect even the slightest of ripple in air or water and then the whole team knows. It is divided into sectors so when we have to pass, we just open a sector and close it once we have passed through." Serenity nodded; impressed out of her mind at the amount of effort Seto had put in securing his privacy.

She glanced in front of the boat again and could see a mansion standing on the island. Her excitement grew and continued to grow until they were right before it. Seto stopped the boat and they began getting off. Serenity too, exited the boat, eyes fixed on the mansion.

It was beautiful.

The island was covered in soft green grass that she could feel through her shoes. Flowerbeds of different colors and varieties surrounded a stone path that led to the gate of the mansion. Artistically designed stone ballerinas stood in the middle of the grass, spurting water from their hands, revealing their identity as fountains. Up ahead was the door to a majestic mansion, which was going to be her home for the next few months. She felt like a princess in a fairy tale, entering her castle. Too bad her prince belonged to someone else. Shaking her hear to rid herself of those thoughts, she followed Seto and Tea in the mansion, only to stop at it's door.

If she had thought that the outside of the mansion was beautiful, she clearly hadn't expected what greeted her inside. Floor made of shinning marble, reflected her image. A winding staircase was on her left, and from what she could tell, a kitchen on her right. And before her was an exquisite and expensive, yet cozy and comfortable living room.

"This is our small hideout." Tea said, placing her suitcase on the side. "Do you like it?" The question was directed at Serenity, who could only squeal in delight in response. Tea giggled at her friend's excitement.

"Just wait till you see our indoor pool, and my favorite part of the house, the hot tub." Serenity could only nod in agreement.

"I'm going to go check the controls." Seto said and walked away. Serenity shot Tea a questioning look and she smiled.

"When we aren't here, we have this place locked air-tight to make sure it doesn't get too dirty. Automatic controls take care of the lawn. When we come, we only open certain rooms that we use. There's no point in unlocking the whole place because I'm the only one to clean and manage this place." Serenity nodded.

"Come on, I'll show you the bedrooms." They walked up stairs and Tea entered a large bedroom. It was adorned with various items, from expensive paintings and decorations, to handmade cards and cups.

"This is our bedroom." Tea said, sitting on the bed. "Ah, so many memories."

"Dare I ask?" Serenity asked playfully, motioning towards a picture frame and both girls shared a laugh.

"Well, not all memories are R-rated and full of steamy sex scenes." Tea said picking up the frame. "We had our first real fight in this room too."

"You and Kaiba got into a fight? Aren't you too _perfect_ for that?" Serenity teased and Tea smiled.

"Contrary to popular belief, we are not perfect. We argue a lot, but that was our first fight… and on Christmas Eve too." Unconsciously, her fingers ran over the picture of her and Seto, her sitting in his lap, wearing a sexy Santa outfit.

"Do you mind if I ask the reason?" Serenity said hesitantly.

"Not at all." Tea replied. "It was during our second year of marriage. Seto had given me this beautiful mansion as an anniversary present and we came here to celebrate. Mokuba said he wasn't going to be joining us for that Christmas since he planned to spend with his girlfriend. So Seto had made exclusive plans involving just him and me. And he completely forgot about my charity f unction on Christmas Eve. When I told him, we had an argument which led to out first fight."

(Flashback)

_Seto sat on the edge of the bed, grumbling incoercible words and phrases under his breath. His eyes were focused on the bathroom door where his wife was getting ready to go to the charity function. His eyes narrowed when the door opened and she stepped out. His mouth fell open at her attire._

_She was wearing a very small red shirt, barely covering her breasts. It was tight, pushing up her cleavage to better serve a perverts eye. White fur was present at the neckline, but it didn't do anything to hide her chest, just made it look all the more enticing. Her skirt, which he classified as a handkerchief wrapped around her butt, barely covered her butt. He was sure when she bent, it would show her underwear and a lot more. It too, was red in color with white fur at the hem of it. Black glove and black knee-high boots adorned her arms and legs. In Seto's eyes, she looked less like Santa's wife and more like his mistress._

_"So, what do you think?" She said, striking a pose before him._

_"You look like a slut." He said plainly. Her face fell at his comment._

_"You're not seriously thinking of going out like this, are you?" He said, not taking his eyes off her revealing figure._

_"Actually I am." She said, standing in front of the dresser to inspect her._

_"But… but you look like a cheap show girl." Her eyes narrowed at his words and she glared at him through the mirror._

_"Thanks for the compliment Seto. It makes me feel loads better." Sarcasm was dripping from every word._

_"It can't be helped considering your outfit." He bit back._

_"I know it is a bit shorter than the measurements I gave them. But I guess they made a mistake." She said._

_"Does the waist fit you?" He asked and she nodded, "Then they didn't' make a mistake."_

_"Then what do you suggest I do?" she said, turning around to face him._

_"Call and cancel." She frowned._

_"Seto, I can't. I promised them already."_

_"Did you promise to go dressed as a stripper?" She sighed._

_"Seto, it is a charity event. They asked me to host it because they think I'll be able to raise a large amount of money. They are counting on me. I can't refuse now."_

_"From what I see, they want you to flaunt your body so people will give money like they give to strippers and whores. And I don't like it. I don't want my wife to be eye candy for dozens of lecherous men. I won't allow it." He said plainly._

_"Don't be ridiculous. They only want me to help raise money for the charity. And this outfit is kind of like an incentive. You know how men are. Where they see skin, they go. And I already spoke with the director of the charity. We both agreed that slight sex appeal was necessary"_

_"Slight." He repeated. "Slight is tolerable. But you look like a Christmas whore." Her jaw clenched, but she remained calm._

_"Seto please, I have to go. There is no one else to host. They'll lose a lot of money if I don't go." She made another attempt to make him understand, but he was Seto Kaiba. He saw things only one way… his way._

_"You care about their money, but not about your honor or my honor. You are acting completely shameless."_

_"If you really care, then why don't you come along and protect me?" She huffed, brushing her hair violently._

_"I don't want to waste my time doing something that is pointless to me. I give more money than anyone else in this country and I think I'm exempt from attending such events." He said. "And being my wife, you are as well."_

_"But I like attending such events. They are fun." She said._

_"You think it's fun prancing around in sluttish clothes before horny men? You disappoint me greatly." He growled in annoyance and her eyes hardened._

_"That's it. I'm sick of your insensitive comments. I'm leaving. Thanks for your support." With that, she snatched her sweater and slammed the door behind her. Seto watched from the window as she got into a small transport copter that had been sent for her and flew off to the city._

_

* * *

_

_Tea took a deep breath as the copter landed. A man came to open the door and she stepped out. When safely inside the building for the event, she took off her coat. Immediately, she regretted her decision to come dressed as she was. Every man's eyes were on her, trailing her curves, lingering on certain body parts. Seto's words rang in her ear._

_Lecherous men. That's what they were. All of them._

_"Mrs. Kaiba," the director of the event said. "I'm absolutely… pleased to see you." He said, eyes moving over her figure. "Mr. Kaibs is not accompanying you?"_

_"No." She said, tugging on her skirt. "He has… some important work to do." The man's face supported a devilish smirk at her words._

_"Not a problem. I'll be with you for the night and try to fill in Mr. Kaiba's place." His hand reached out to grab her arm and she flinched when his fingers brushed her skin._

_"Please. Let's begin." They began and as Seto had predicted, many people came forth to donate, not because of the cause, but to please Tea, and to satisfy their sick fantasies involving her. All night, she felt their lustful gazes, practically undressing her.At the end of it, they had gathered more money than ever since the auction had first started years ago._

_"Congratulations every one. We did a fabulous job." The director of the auction yelled to a few volunteers and employees that had gathered at the end of the auction, Tea included._

_"All the credit goes to Mrs. Kaiba. She was the one that… inspired people to give more." Said one man, raising his glass to her. Tea managed to force a smile._

_"Yes. It is true." The director said, turning to Tea and raising his glass as well. "To Ms. Tea." Everyone nodded and followed. Tea smiled and took a sip from her glass._

_"I think I should go now." She said to the men gathered around her. "Seto will be waiting." Sure he would be waiting. In what mood? She could only guess._

_"I should drop you off." The director said and Tea shifted nervously._

_"No, it's fine. The chopper will take me. You don't have to bother."_

_"Oh but I insist." The man said and grabbed her hand, leading her away from the probing eyes of the other men. She allowed him, not wanting to attract any more attention than she already had during the night. They reached the chopper and they seated themselves. But the pilot didn't start the chopper as she expected him to. She gave a questioning look to the director and backed away, noticing the lust filled expression on his face._

_"Som… something wrong?" she stuttered in panic._

_"You're a beautiful girl," he said in a breathy whisper, hand reaching out to caress her cheek. She shrunk away from his touch, but he ignored it. "You know I had this outfit made specifically for you. I knew it would suit you."_

_"We really should be going." Tea said, tried to get him to focus the task at hand, but he had something completely different in mind._

_" Kaiba is a fool to not realize your worth. I'm sure he doesn't treat you the way you should be treated." His body moved closer to her and she moved back, flinching at the smell of alcohol from his breath that stung her nostrils. "I will treat you like a princess, like a queen." His body was inches away from hers. "I'll give you anything you want, if you give me what I want."_

_"Please, stop this. You're intoxicated and you don't know what you are doing." She said in an attempt to reason with him. But lust had driven him beyond reason. Despite her resistance, he pressed his body against hers and spoke._

_"Just one night won't hurt anyone. I'm sure Kaiba does it all the time."_

_"No he doesn't." Tea said. "You don't understand. Just, let me go." She made an attempt to get out of the chopper, but he blocked her path._

_"You're not going anywhere. I'm tired of watching you on TV all the time and fanaticizing about you. Today, I'll fulfill one of the fantasies."_

_"Stop it." She said in a warning tone. "Don't touch me or you'll regret it." He let out a laugh._

_"I'll regret if I let you leave, looking so damn delicious, and just a finger away." His face moved to hover above hers._

_"You're hot. I want you." His lips descended on hers but she managed to duck her head in time._

_"Stop it." She said with more force as she used her hands to push him away. He also decided to make use of his hands and tugged at her shirt, pulling it off to reveal her bra covered breasts. His expression went animalistic and he attacked her with added fuel. She struggled to fight him off her. But no use. Just as he was about to rip her bra off, his body jerked off hers. She quickly looked up to see the outline of a man standing at the foot of the copter._

_"Seto?" She called out with hope in her voice. The figure didn't pay any attention to her. Instead, it delivered a punch to the director's face. Tea watched as the figure continued to beat the director until he was out of breath. When satisfied, he turned in her direction. His hand reached for her arm and she shrank away in fear. The person moved forward to reveal his face and she gasped._

_"Seto." Relief filled her every pore and she felt tears streaming down her face. He reached for her arm again and she allowed him to help her off the copter and into his small plane. The ride home was painfully silent, save Tea's sniffles and small sobs. They reached the island and Seto got off, not waiting for her. With defeated shoulders, she followed, watching his back disappear in their bedroom._

_When he was out of sight, she let her eyes pour. She had nearly been raped and try as she might, she couldn't control her cries. Many times, she glanced at the door to their room, hoping to see Seto come and comfort her, but every time, she was disappointed. After a good half hour, she puckered up the courage to go into their room. She found him lying on the bed, his back turned to the door. Another sob left her lips and she went to him._

_"Seto." She called out in a broken voice to him. His shoulders stiffened but he didn't turn around. She lay beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her cheek against his shoulder blade._

_"I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I… I should have listened to you, but… I'm sorry." Her body shook against his and she felt him turn around. Soon, she felt his arms engulf her shaking frame into his strong hold. She let out a cry a she pressed herself against him. He just held her there, rubbing her back slightly, trying to calm her._

_"I'm sorry too." He whispered to her in a soothing voice. "I… I knew what could have happened… I should have gone with you… But I was angry. My pride kept me… and if I had been a second late… he could have…" His grip on her tightened. "I'm sorry Tea. I'm sorry too."_

(End flashback)

"Wow. There was nothing in the media about that." Serenity said in a shocked tone as Tea finished.

"Yeah. Seto and me acted as if nothing happened. And I guess _he_ did as well." She said with a sigh.

"So, you and Kaiba made up then?" serenity said in an eager tone.

"Yeah. The very night." Tea said with a smirk. "He got an early Christmas present from Mrs. Claus that night. And trust me, he didn't complain about the dress then." A blush appeared on Serenity's face, as she comprehended Tea's words. "And if you want, I can show you the outfit. I still have it in that closet." Tea pointed to a set of huge doors. "I'll show you all of my "outfits" later. All of them are from special occasions, from birthdays, to anniversaries to holidays. Seto may act all cold, but I know how to light a fire in his pants if you know what I mean." Tea joked and Serenity blushed even more.

"Oh… ok." She said meekly.

"Good. Why don't you take a shower and I'll show you around. You can use the attached bathroom of this room. The towels are in there, and then, you can pick a dress from my closet. On the left are all the clothes that I have never worn, so you can pick one from there. Ok?" Serenity nodded and Tea smiled.

"I'll go downstairs and see if we have something to eat."

"Tea, thank you." Serenity said. Tea smiled at the girl and whispered.

"No Serenity. Thank _you_."

* * *

"Finally." Seto said, smirking at the set of blinking dots and colorful wires before him. He had jus adjusted the controls for the island. Now to find Tea. He walked towards his bedroom and heard a voice from inside. Someone was humming. A smirk appeared on his face. Very quietly, he opened the door and met with the back of a towel-clad female. She was standing before the closet, trying to decide on an outfit. He sneaked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped in surprise and he smirked.

"Hey there." He whispered hotly in her ear, making sure to blow air in. It earned him a shudder from her. He took in a deep breath, inhaling her scent.

"Jasmines." He whispered to her. "I love their smell." She trembled, her shoulders shaking against his chest. She was being quite responsive today. His smirk widened and he placed an open mouth kiss on her bare shoulder. The moan he received was quite loud and delicious. Encouraged by her response, he began kissing and nipping at her skin, moving up from her shoulder to her neck.

"I missed you." He said, lips near her jaw. "I couldn't do anything before because of _her_." He practically growled. His one hand moved from her waist to her thighs, hiking up the towel to touch the soft skin. She moaned again, obviously loving the way he was treating her. His other hand moved across her chest, leaving ghost of a touch, and held her arm, leading her towards the bed. They tumbled towards the inviting object with her back against his chest, only stopping when their legs hit the side of the bed.

Seto, at that moment, let go of her arm and grabbed the towel wrapped around her hair, yanking it slightly and freeing her hair. Wet locks cascaded down her back, but he swiftly brushed them to the side to place his lips on her neck again. He sucked harshly, biting and tugging on the skin to let her know how much he needed her. And damn he needed her now. He grabbed her shoulders, spinning her and pushing her on the bed at the same time. Hair whipped in air as her frame landed on the soft mattress with a gasp. Without wasting another second, he moved his body above hers; his lips ready to claim hers. But stropped short. Instead of staring into crystal blue eyes that he had come to love so much, he was faced with brown eyes. Blinking, he moved back. This woman beneath wasn't Tea. It was…

"Wheeler?"

* * *

Hey guys. I tried to update faster this time. I know last time I was really, really late. Even this chapter took me a week to write. I had an idea of what I was going to write about, but was lost on how to word it to make it good. I still think it's not as good as it could have been. But it't too late now. I have to work on my other stories and update them. I don't want you guys waiting for 3 months. So, enjoy this chapter as much as it allows. Hopefully, I'll get positive reviews from you guys. 

So...

You know what to do...

Review.

And if you have any ideas, for God's sake let me know. I would appreciate some help.

Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Wheeler?" Seto said in utter shock. His body moved back in horror. But his horror and shock was soon replaced by blinding rage. 

"What the hell are you doing in this room?" She gazed at himwith glazed eyes, in semi- confusion, semi-fear. "Answer me you bitch." He yelled, scaring her to tears.

"I… Tea… I…" More tears spilled and speech became an issue for the poor girl.

"_Why_ are you in my room? _Why_ are you wearing Tea's towels? Why were you standing before _her_ closet? Why the _hell_ are you here?" His attacking words caused tears to cascade down her cheeks.

"Answer me." He yelled, causing her to scream in fear.

"I… Tea… she… told… me… I… I'm… sorry." Serenity hiccupped, trying desperately to wipe her tears and compose herself.

"Get out." Seto yelled. He didn't want to hear her pitiful cries or see her despicable face. Not wanting to invite anymore of his anger, Serenity quickly got off the bed and attempted to race out the door. But he grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her back.

"Don't you _dare_ say a word to Tea bout this, you understand?" He breathed in a dangerous tone. Sobbing even harder, she nodded her head and ran out of the room.

"Dammit." Seta yelled and slumped on the bed. _How_ did this happen? How _could_ this have happened? How could he have mistaken _Wheeler_ for _Tea_? How could he have not recognized? _How_?

All his life, he had been able to identify Tea amongst a crowd. Even when she and him had been enemies, he recognized her well. And now, after years of dating and marriage, he felt that he knew Tea well… _too_ well. Then how could he have made such a mistake today? How?

He quickly got off the bed and marched downstairs. He had to find her. He just had to. He found her in the kitchen, hunched over the oven, making dinner. Not wasting a second, he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tea." He whispered, trying to keep uncertainty from his voice.

"Seto." She answered back. "You finished with the controls?" Instead of answering, he took a deep breath, inhaling her intoxicating scent. His hands roamed over her body, remembering every curve.

"Seto." She said in a confused voice. "Is something wrong?"

"No." He said, his grip tightening considerably. "I just… missed you." She let out a small giggle that echoed through the kitchen.

"Really. And we were only away for 20 minutes."

"And I missed you." He repeated, placing a small kiss on her neck. She giggled again.

"I know what you are trying to do Seto, but you'll have to wait till the night." He kissed her neck again and moved back.

"Do you need any help?" He asked, watching her take out some plates.

"No, I'm fine." She said. "Why don't you go and fine Serenity. She was taking a shower. You can help her down the stairs." Seto's body stiffened at the mention of the girl, but it went completely unnoticed by Tea.

"I'll… be in the living room." He said uncomfortably and walked out. In the living room, Serenity sat, her eyes red and puffy from crying. As soon as she saw him approach, she shrank back in fear. He glared at her and sat on the opposite side. An uncomfortable silence settled in the air around them, disrupted only by small whimpers and sniffles from Serenity. Luckily, Tea came with food and a cheerful aura.

"Wow, what's up with the solemn mood?" She joked, but got no response from the other occupants of the room. Her brows furrowed in confusion and suspicion.

"Is there something I'm missing? Did something happen between you two?"

"No." Seto said in a deadly calm voice. Serenity just shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Ooooookay then." Tea drawled out. "Let's eat." Another uncomfortable silence followed. Tea knew something must have happened between the two, and she was intent on finding out. She carefully watched both Seto and Serenity from the corners of her eyes. Seto appeared grumpy and irritated, which was normal. She turned her focus to Serenity. The girl seemed afraid. What had Seto done to her?

"Hey Serenity," Tea said as she collected the plates from the table after lunch, " let's hurry up and I'll show you the rest of the mansion." Serenity quickly nodded her head, eager to get as far away from Kaiba as possible. The two girls quickly washed the dishes and Tea led Serenity upstairs.

"This is Mokuba's room." Tea pointed to a room, a few doors down from her and Seto's room. "He had the one across from us, but he moved. Something about hearing loud noises at night." Tea finished with a small chuckle. Serenity face flushed, and a shy smile appeared on her lips again.

"Say Serenity, did something happen between you and Seto?" Tea tried again. For a moment, Serenity's pupils shrank.

_Don't you dare say a word to Tea bout this, you understand_? Seto's warning words rang in her head.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Did he do something to you? You can tell me. I won't let Seto do it again." Tea offered, and immediately, Serenity found herself speaking.

"No it's fine. I don't mind." She had shocked herself with these words as well. Tea looked skeptical.

"Okay. If you say so." She said with a shrug. "You don't have to be afraid of him. If he tries anything funny, just tell me. I know how to deal with him." Tea said with a gentle smile. For some reason, Serenity couldn't smile back. She just stared at Tea with a dumb mute look on her face. Wanting a change of subject, Tea spoke.

"So… how does it feel?" She asked curiously. Serenity shot her a confused look.

"What?"

"That." Tea pointed hesitantly to her slightly bulging stomach.

"Ooh." Serenity said as if just noticing the enlarged stomach. "It feels normal. I mean, it's still pretty small. Once it grows a bit, maybe I'll be able to feel its movements." Tea's face supported a look of deep longing as she continued to stare at Serenity's stomach. "I do however feel that something is inside, something that moves and lives." Serenity added, carefully watching Tea's reaction. The deep longing in Tea's eyes gave Serenity a weird sense of joy and power. For some reason, Serenity felt relief and pride at Tea's look. She had something Tea _didn't_ have. _She_ had something that Tea _couldn't_ have. And it made her feel strong. It made her feel like she was better than Tea. And now that she was carrying Seto Kaiba's baby, she felt like she had power over Tea, that in this regard, she was superior to Tea.

The two girls continued walking, Tea showing Serenity certain rooms and any stories affiliated with them.

"And this here is my favorite part of the mansion." Tea said, opening a set of giant doors. "The pool accompanied by a hot tub." Serenity gasped in awe at the size of the pool. It was grand. But that wasn't what amazed her the most. It was built in the shape of a blue eyes white dragon, it's majestic wings perhaps the most fascinating part.

"Wow." Serenity said as she tentatively stepped inside. "It's awesome." Tea nodded her head and led the girl to the left.

"This is the hot tub." The hot tub seemed small compared to the huge pool, but it lacked no grandeur. It was a simple, but luxurious looking, square shaped tub with seating for 8.

"The ceiling moves." Tea said in an excited voice.

"What?" serenity couldn't believe her ears. Tea let out a small chuckle.

"It's got two roofs. This one we see," she motioned to the roof, "is made of cement, but there's one above that. It's made of glass. We can't a pool outside because of paparazzi but we do like the sun. So Seto had this made." Tea explained. "When we lounge here during the day, we remove the cement ceiling, sometimes the glass one as well. And when we relax in the hot tub at night, we remove the cement ceiling and stare at the stars. It's very romantic." Serenity felt another pang of jealousy at tea's words. She had it all. How she wished it were she in Tea's shoes.

"Come on, let's get our bathing suits on. I spent the whole day cleaning and the rest cooking. And you had to carry that." She motioned to Serenity's stomach. "I think we need to relax. What do you say?" Serenity seemed unsure.

"I don't know. I'd look horrible in a bikini."

"Serenity, you shouldn't be ashamed of it." Tea said softly. "I think it makes you beautiful. It would make any woman look beautiful." Her words, once again, caused a sense of pride in Serenity and she readily agreed. Soon, the two girls sat in the hot tub, smiling and laughing at fond memories.

"Remember the time we dared Joey to go to a strip club and get his picture taken with a stripper?" Tea said with a laugh.

"No, I don't remember that. When did that happen?" Serenity asked with a frown.

"A few months after you moved in. Don't you remember?"

"No." Serenity's frown deepened. Was this another one of things she had been left out of? One of the many that Joey and everyone had hidden from her.

"Oh I remember now, you weren't there. Joey said you were too young." Tea said with a thoughtful look on her face. "Anyway, we were out that night and we came across a strip club and Joey started boasting. So we dared him to go in and get his picture taken with a stripper. I gave him my camera phone. But he couldn't even get in. The two giant men outside threw him across the road on his ass. Poor guy couldn't sit properly for weeks. They funniest part was when he pretended to be Seto to get in. You should have seen his impersonation. It was hillarious." Tea let out another laugh, imagining Joey's face. Serenity, however, seethed.

This evening lounging session had been nothing but irritating on Serenity's part. So far, every memory was one in which everyone else had had fun, but her. She had either been left out completely, or pretty much ignored during the ordeal. To her, it felt that Tea was doing this on purpose, trying her best to feel better about herself. After all, it must be hard for her to be around the woman that was carrying her husband's child.

"Mind if I join?" The sexy voice of Seto Kaiba sent delicious shivers down both girls' spines. They turned their heads and found him walking towards them, wearing his black swimming trunks.

"Seto, you finished work?" Tea asked coyly as he entered the soothingly warm water and took a spot beside her.

"Yup." He replied, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Thought I could use some relaxation time."

"Of course." Tea said, her one hand moving to massage his neck. He groaned and threw his head forward, letting her have better access to his strained muscles.

"God Tea, that feels good." He said and let out another groan. Tea smiled, momentarily forgetting the presence of the other occupant of the hot tub.

Serenity sat breathless, her eyes roaming Seto Kaiba's lean body, from his soft hair, to his well-built pectorals, to his sculpted, god-like abs, to the waistline of his trunks that disappeared below the water. He was beautiful. He was the sexiest man she had ever seen. How she wished it was her fingers that were pleasing Seto Kaiba.

Ever since that night, she hadn't been able to forget Seto. But recently, her thoughts had turned into wishful thinking, her fantasies into erotic dreams. She knew it was because of her hormones. She was in her fifth month, a time during which a woman's sexual desires heightened. But she didn't find herself complaining or wishing the dreams would stop. It was the only place that she could be with Seto Kaiba.

"I want to return the favor," Seto's voice broke her thoughts and brought her attention back to the handsome man sitting on her left, "but on an other body part of yours." Serenity couldn't stop the gasp from leaving her parted lips. Seto's head turned sharply in her direction, a look of disgust appearing on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" his sneer caused her to sink further into the water.

"Seto, don't be so rude." Tea said, slapping his shoulder lightly. "I invited her to relax." Seto only glared at Serenity.

"I'm surprised she can fit into the tub, being the blimp that she is." His cruel comment earned him another slap from Tea, but he continued his verbal assault. "Hey wheeler, how did you manage to fit into that bikini? Is it for those oversized models? Maybe it was sampled for cows."

"Seto, stop it." Tea said in an angry voice. "I can't believe you are being so mean to the woman who is carrying your child. Apologize to her." He grunted, clearly showing his refusal. Tea continued to glare at her stubborn husband and was about to say something else when Serenity intervened.

"I think I should just leave." She said in a small voice, keeping her gaze fixed on the water.

"Good riddance." Seto said, earning another slap on the shoulder from Tea. Serenity didn't wait for Tea to apologize or say anything. She quickly got out of the room, but didn't leave. Instead, she slumped outside against the wall. Tears formed in her eyes at the verbal abuse she had just received from Kaiba. How could he be so cruel? How could he be so mean to her? She was doing him a favor. She was carrying his child. No man could ever be so rude to the woman who carried his first and possibly the only child. Why?

"Seto, I can't believe you said that to her." From inside the room, she heard Tea's yell at Seto, who's reply was a grunt. Serenity stood on shaky legs and peeked from the side. Inside, the two sat at the same spots, now facing each other.

"That was just rude Seto Kaiba." Tea was talking furiously. "You didn't even think how she would have felt about those hurtful comments. Every woman is sensitive about her weight and you go and attack a pregnant woman about that very thing. You are unbelievably--." Seto's lips abruptly cut off her words. This was the easiest, and in his opinion the best way to cut off her furious rants. And it always worked deliciously in his favor. As expected, all her complaints died the instant his tongue probed her lips for entrance. She quickly complied, parting her mouth for his invading tongue. A moan left her lips at the soft caresses his tongue performed in her mouth. Her own tongue joined his, battling his back into his mouth, only to suck it back in her mouth again.

Their frantic hands roamed over each other's bodies, touching, caressing. Seto detached his lips from hers to plant them on her neck. She gasped as he sucked harshly, knowing the mark there would be blood red in a matter of seconds. Her hands moved to touch his chest, pinching his nipples. He let out a guttural moan. His hands moved to untie the string that held her bikini top and soon, it floated on the water surface. Seto's hands were quick to reach for her revealed breasts, squeezing the soft mounds. Tea threw her head back and moaned loudly.

Outside, Serenity stared at the heated couple with wide eyes. She watched as Seto's hands slipped off from her breasts and disappeared under water. Tea's loud moan told her exactly where they had settled. The next few moments were filled with harsh pants and moans from Tea. Serenity, too, found herself panting. She knew it was wrong for her to spy on them. She knew it was unethical to watch such a private moment. But she couldn't seem to get her eyes away from the sight. She gasped out loud when Seto lifted Tea and placed her on his lap. She was sure they must have heard it, but if they had, they made no acknowledgement of it. She watched as the two lovers began to move in sync, causing waves of water to slam against the walls of the pool.

She couldn't watch anymore. She couldn't watch them make love to each other, knowing she didn't have anyone who'd do the same to her. At that moment, she felt lonelier than she had ever felt before. She raced to her room and slammed the door before falling on the bed. Tears ran down her face. Why was this happening to her? Why had today turned out to be so horrible? Since the moment she had stepped in this mansion, everything seemed to have gone wrong. At first, Tea's past stories had made her realize how small a part of the gang she was. And then watching Tea and Seto together caused her to feel even worse. It was as if Tea had planned all this to make her feel bad.

Maybe it was true. Maybe Tea _had_ done it all on purpose. Serenity knew Tea was jealous of her because of the baby. But she never knew Tea would stoop to such low levels to make herself feel better. Tea was trying to decrease the envy she felt seeing Serenity by showing off her material possessions and husband. She truly was despicable and Serenity felt loathing for her. She hated Tea for making her feel this way. She hated her. Serenity seethed, furious at Tea's pathetic attempts. But soon the hormones kicked in. Anger died down and in came misery. How she wished she had been in Tea's shoes. If only for one day, just one day, she could be Tea, be in Seto Kaiba's arms, be kissed by him, be loved by him, if only for one day. Just one day.

* * *

She stood there, gazing at the most beautiful gown she had ever laid eyes upon. It was strapless, made of the finest and most expensive silk there could be. The top was covered by intricate patters of silver threads, encrusted within them were small diamonds that not only drew your eyes, but also held them there. The top fit her curves perfectly, highlighting her ample chest and small waist. As her eyes moved downward, they were met with the even better lower half of the dress. Immediately from the waist downward, it was simple silk that entertained the eye. But around the knees, the beautiful patters appeared again, holding the watchers gaze. Around the hem of the gown was a belt of silver thread encrusted with diamonds. Very unique, vine like designs emerged from that belt, reaching a foot up on the dress. To conclude, the dress was absolutely breathtaking, fit for a princess. And Serenity knew which princess had worn that dress to her wedding. None other than Tea Gardner, soon to her Tea Kaiba.

This was Tea's wedding dress, but why was _she_ wearing it?

"Hey girl, it's time to go now. Kaiba is getting impatient." Mai's dress shocked her more than her voice. She was wearing a sky blue gown, also made of the finest silk, with silver embroidery for decoration. It was the bride's maid dress she had worn at Tea's wedding. Slowly, her words sank in. Kaiba was waiting for her? Why was Kaiba waiting for _her_?

"Come on Serenity, you don't want to be late for your own wedding." It was Tea who had spoken that. She too, was wearing a similar bride's maid dress. But that wasn't right. Tea's wasn't supposed to wear that dress. _She_ was.

"Come on. You can't get cold feet now. That's supposed to be the man's job." Mai joked and Serenity felt a sense of deja view. Those were the exact same words Mai had said to Tea on her wedding day. But it wasn't Tea's wedding day. It was hers?

"Let's go already." Tea said with a laugh and grabbed her arms, dragging her out of the room, before a set of giant doors. A red carpet was laid at their feet, covered in soft rose petals. At the end of the carpet, the handsome figure of Seto Kaiba stood, wearing a classy, and no doubt expensive, black tux. Serenity felt her blood freeze. What was going on? Why was she here, dressed in Tea's wedding gown, walking down the altar Tea had walked, ready to be wed to a man Tea had already wed?

The music began playing and she felt her feet moving forward on their own accord. She passed various familiar faces, Tristan, who gave her a winning smile, Duke who winked and smiled, Rebecca who mouthed a 'congratulations' to her, and grandpa who wiped a tear as she passed by. Finally, she reached the front row where Joey sat. He stood up and held her hand. He leaned forward to kiss her cheek and whispered 'beautiful' in her ears. Joey passed her hand to Yugi who held it gently, leading her to the stage where Kaiba stood. Hesitantly, she looked into Kaiba's eyes, but instead of finding distaste and irritation, she found love and desire.

She gasped when he held her small hands in his large one, pulling her closer to him. On his right, Mokuba smiled and winked at her. The priest began speaking, but she was oblivious to everything he was saying. Her eyes, her mind, he soul was focused on the man standing before her. Mokuba thrust something in Seto's hand and immediately, her eyes darted towards it. Was it really what she thought it to be?

Her heart fluttered wildly against her chest as he held hand gently within his. His fingers slipped to hold her fingers forward and with the other hand, he brought forth a ring. Serenity remembered it well. The one and a half million-dollar ring that had sparked more media interest than any other event happening in the world at that moment. It was rumored that Seto Kaiba flew himself to Tanzania's famous _Williamson's Diamond Mine_ and hand picked the largest and most brilliant diamond there was. The diamond was crafted under his personal supervision, right before his scrutinizing eyes. But perhaps the most amazing part of the diamond was what lay inside it. Written neatly and artistically, with powdered blue diamond dust were the words 'Tea Kaiba'. With much anticipation, Serenity stared at the ring and nearly fainted at seeing her name written. _Serenity Kaiba_. It was _her_ name. _She_ was a Kaiba.

"You may kiss the bride."

She would have fallen, for her knees had buckled at the priest's words, had it not been for Seto's strong grip. He smirked and leaned forward. Her heart was now wild with joy, excitement, and fear. It banged wildly against her rib cage, and she feared it would break through and fall out.

"Serenity." Her name was whispered and she leaned towards his inviting lips.

"Serenity." Another whisper, louder this time and she felt her temper rise. Who dared disturb her on the best day of her life?

"Serenity, wake up." Her body shook and suddenly, everything changed. The beautifully decorated hall was replaced with a nice and comforting room. And his wife replaced her dream lovers face.

No, it wouldn't be. It couldn't all have been a dream. It felt so real. It felt so true… so perfect… so right. Immediately, her eyes darted to her hand, wishing more than anything else to find the magnificent diamond reflecting her watering eyes, but was met with nothing but pale skin.

"Serenity?" Tea's concerned voice rang through the otherwise silent room.

"What?" Serenity screamed, not making any effort to hide her anger at the woman who had ruined her perfect world, fantasy though it had been.

"Are you okay?" Tea asked in a small voice, a bit taken back at Serenity's attitude.

"I'm… fine." Serenity said after a small pause. "I… I'm… sorry for yelling at you." Tea let a small smile appear on her lips.

"It's fine. It's the hormones that are causing the mood swings. I understand." Serenity nodded her head. They had been at the island for a month now and on more than one occasion; Serenity had unleashed her anger and contempt for Tea through words and actions. And she knew the only reason was not hormones. Silently, she hoped it really were the hormones that were causing her feelings of envy to not only resurface but also strengthen.

"Anyway, I was just going to tell you that I'd be leaving the Island today." Serenity's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're leaving?" Butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"Yeah. Just for today. I got a call early morning about a show that was supposed to be rescheduled, but it wasn't. So now I have to go and deal with it. But don't worry. Seto will be here to take care of you. And I have already scolded him enough for anything he may do. Plus I made him promise to do everything you ask for and be nice. So you have nothing to worry about." Serenity only nodded her head mutely. Inside, she was doing back flips. All alone with Seto Kaiba. And he was to do everything she asked him to. It really was a dream come true.

"When are you leaving?" She asked in a high-pitched tone, desperately trying to keep the excitement showing from her voice. Tea shot a brief glance at the watch and frowned.

"Soon by the looks of it." Serenity, too, glanced at the clock and blanched. 1:30pm. She had practically slept the whole day.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" She demanded in an angry voice. Once again, Tea was slightly taken back at the venomous tone, but recovered soon enough to answer.

"I didn't want to disturb you." Serenity openly huffed and got off the bed, effectively ignoring Tea, and entered the bathroom. Outside, Tea sighed and left the room, telling herself over and over again that Serenity's changing behavior was due to hormonal activity.

Serenity took her sweet time showering, donning on exotic smelling body wash and oils. Tea was going away and it was her chance to get some alone time with the sexy man who haunted her dreams. Over the last few weeks, she had carefully analyzed Seto's rude behavior and had come to the conclusion that the cause of his attitude was Tea. No man, no matter how cold, hated his own child, unless there was someone continuously poisoning his mind. And in this house, that _someone_ was Tea.

Tea, a worthless woman, was jealous of Serenity's blessing. She knew that compared to Serenity, she was nothing. She feared Serenity. She feared that Serenity would take her place in the house, in Kaiba's life. She knew Kaiba was prone to developing some feelings for the mother of his only child and she feared and despised that. That's why she was poisoning his mind with lies about her. She was always there, with Kaiba, flaunting her body like a whore to get his attention focused on her. She was using her body to overcome Kaiba's feeling for _her_.

But with her gone, Serenity could explore Kaiba's feeling towards herself and discover the truth. She smiled joyfully and stepped out of the shower. Today was the day.

In the living room, Seto sat, sour faced, glaring at Tea, who stood before him in a decisive stance.

"You can't leave. They'll see your flat stomach and then we wouldn't be able to pass the child as ours." He informed her.

"I'll be careful. Look, I'm wearing a very loose dress. It hides my curves perfectly. No one will be able to tell, I hope." She tried to assure him but he grunted. Sighing, Tea moved on to the important topic namely, Serenity.

"Promise me you'll be nice to her Seto and you'll help her if she asks for it." She said in a stern voice and he grunted.

"Why would she need my help? She has been managing just fine."

"That's because I've been there to help her in case she needs it." Seto only grumbled under his breath and Tea took a seat beside him. "Seto, she's in her sixth month. Her stomach is quite large now. In places like the wet bathroom floor and the top of the stairs, she is very vulnerable, and so is the baby. If, God forbid, she was to slip, what do you think would happen to the baby?" He didn't reply. "Seto, for the next few months, we have to be very careful. We have made it this far, I know we can make it all the way." She held his face in her hand and turned his head to face her. "Promise me you'll take care of her and our baby?" He leaned forward and kissed her gently. She smiled against his lips.

"When are you coming back?" He asked as they pulled away.

"I'll try to come back today, but most likely, I'll have to stay there for the night." He frowned. "Don't worry. I'll be thinking of you when I sleep." She said with a giggle and got up, grabbing her bag.

"You better." He grumbled and she let out another giggle. Both walked to the back yard where a small plane sat. Tea sat inside and began fiddling with the controls.

"Now remember, this button is for autopilot. Use it when you have to." Seto began in a fatherly tone. "And this button is for emergency. If anything goes wrong, and I mean _anything_, press it immediately. Understand?" Tea roller her eyes.

"You say this every time I fly the plane. I think I have it memorized by now. You taught me how to fly this thing Seto. Have some faith in me and yourself." He glared and she sighed. "Okay. I'll be careful."

"Hn." He grunted and leaned forward to kiss her again.

"Bye Seto. I'll call you when I get there." She said and closed the door. Seto stepped back from the massive machine, watching as the plane jerked slightly as the engine was turned on. And then in a matter of minutes, she was in the air, flying away from him. He stood there for a while, watching the plane until it became a dot that disappeared off the horizon. Then he came back inside.

"Is Tea gone?" The surprisingly cheerful voice belonged to Serenity who was sitting comfortably on the couch now. She must have come when he was outside.

"Yes." He replied, shooting her a glare. She seemed unfazed by it. Cursing stupid female hormones, he started to walk upstarts to his office when she spoke again.

"Where are you going?"

"To my office. To _work_." He replied, trying to stay calm.

"Oh." Her face fell dramatically. "Can't you… stay here for a while? I just feel… so alone." An acidic comment waited at the tip of his tongue, itching to come out, but he remembered his promise to Tea. He would be nice to her.

"Fine." He said. "I'll get my laptop." He turned around to quickly, and missed the look of absolute delight on her face. He came soon and took a seat on the opposite of the room where she sat.

"Do you need anything to eat?" She asked. He looked up and shot her a nasty glare.

"I need peace and quiet to work." He said through clenched teeth. She seemed a bit taken back but nodded. The next hour was spent quietly, Seto working, and Serenity thinking of ways to get him to "confess" his feelings for her. Finally, Seto placed the laptop aside and stood up.

"I'm going to the kitchen. Do you want something to eat?" His words broke a new grin on her face.

"Yes. Whatever you are eating." He gave her an odd look before disappearing in the kitchen. Outside, Serenity reveled in joy. He had asked her if she was hungry. He cared for her. He had never bothered asking her before when Tea was around, but now that she was gone, he was finally showing that he cared for her. Her assumption had been right. It had been right all along. Seto came out with two plates in his hand.

"Here." He said, placing one before her. But he didn't take a seat just yet. He went back in the kitchen and came back with two glasses and a jug of water. He poured her water in one glass; all the while completely ignorant of the dreamy look he was receiving.

"You didn't have to do all this. I could have managed." She said in a small voice and he shook his head.

"I can't have you walking around and hurting yourself." Truly, he couldn't. He didn't trust her to have enough sense to not fall and kill his child. Plus, he had promised Tea to take care of her. But Serenity had deduced a completely different meaning from this. To her, this proved her cared for her. He wanted to take care of her because he… loved her. After all, how could he not love the woman who was to give him his first and only child, the heir to the Kaiba Corp fortune?

Seto continued working again and Serenity watched him with admiration and love. He really cared for her. Despite all of Tea's efforts, Seto cared for her and in Tea's absence he was showing it. She didn't know when she was overcome by sleep, but after a few erotic dreams involving herself and the father of her child, she woke up. Seto was still sitting at the same spot as she last remembered. She however, was lying comfortably on the large couch, a cushion acting as a pillow under her head.

_He_ must have done that.

Another pleased smile appeared on her lips. But she frowned as she watched him hunched up on that stupid laptop. He cared for her, and she did for him as well.

"How much work do you have left?" She asked. He glanced up from the screen, surprised to see her awake. He had hoped she would stay asleep for the remaining of the day. Oh well.

"Why?" He wondered why was she being so chatty today. Normally, she just sat in a corner, casting him shy looks, peeking at him from corners, thinking she was hidden. He had informed Tea of her strange behavior, but she had dismissed it, blaming it on hormones.

"It's nice outside. Maybe we can take a walk. I feel so stuffy inside. I want fresh air." She said in a pathetic voice. He sighed and shut off his laptop. Another wave of joy coursed through her. He was going to give up his company for her, something that Tea complained he never did for her. Obviously, he loved _her_ more than Tea.

"Let's go." He said, walking towards a door that led to the back yard. She, however, made no move at all.

"Can you help me get up?" She said, holding her stomach with both hands. Seto's eye visibly twitched at her words. Just hours ago, she had made it down the stairs by herself and now she couldn't even stand? Hormones? He thinks not.

Grumbling, he approached her and held her arms, pulling her up. Immediately, she leaned into his chest. Utterly surprised, he moved back and nearly pushed her away, but controlled his impulse just in time.

"Thanks." She whispered with a smile. He only glared and allowed her to hold onto his arm as he led her outside. It was a cool evening and it was very nice outside. Seto closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, momentarily forgetting that Serenity was beside him, holding on to him like his lover.

"Let's sit on the swing." Serenity said and practically dragged him there. She sat down, expecting him to do the same. He grunted, clearly saying no. She let out a happy giggle and began swinging. Seto watched her like a hawk.

"Be careful or you'll fall flat on your face." He warned. She only laughed harder and said.

"If you care so much, stand by me so you can catch me if I fall." His eyes widened at her words and his jaw clenched. She was being too friendly for his taste. Oh so desperately he wanted to put her in her rightful place, but he held his tongue, for Tea.

"Are you excited about this baby?" Serenity asked him, catching him off guard. She had never spoken about the child in his presence, modesty and shame he had assumed.

"Tea wants it. She's excited about it and she'll be happy once it is in her arms." Seto said. Serenity's face fell for a second but she spoke soon again.

"But you want this child, right?" Her voice was hopeful and fearful at the same time. Noticing it would be better to say 'yes' then have a hormone driven, hysterically crying woman in his arms, he nodded. She smiled brightly.

"Are you angry and disappointed that Tea can't have a baby?" She asked after a small pause. His hands clenched into fists.

"No. I'm perfectly fine with that."

"But a woman is incomplete without the ability to bear a child." She said slyly. Rage ran through his veins like blood and Seto had to use all his control to keep from shouting.

"Tea is a better woman than any I know. She's perfect for me and idiotic notions like that don't change her value in my eyes." He said sternly. Serenity smiled slyly as she spoke.

"What if you want to have another child? What would you do?" His eyes widened at this question. He and Tea had never even thought of that.

"We don't want another." He said after a careful pause. She smirked and continued swinging.

"Okay. But if you do, I'll be glad to help you out again." His mouth fell open at her words. "I'll do anything for you to be happy." The last part was added in a whisper, but Seto had heard it. His body went stiff.

Hormones. It was the hormones talking. He told himself. After all, during the fifth to eighth month, a pregnant woman's sexual desires heightened. Her blatant remarks were due to that and noting else. No more words were exchanged between the two.

After spending an hour outside, the two walked inside, Serenity holding on to his arm once again, much to Seto's displeasure. Once he had her seated on the couch, he excised himself to get dinner and disappeared in the kitchen. He couldn't believe how Serenity was behaving. The hormones were driving her insane and her behavior was driving _him_ insane. Was she this intolerable with Tea as well or just to him? Did she throw acidic comments at Tea's helplessness as well? At that moment, he wished Tea had never wanted a child and maybe then their life would have remained perfect, as it had been. But life was never perfect. Life was never easy for him. He sighed and went to the living room with dinner. Thankfully, Serenity said nothing during the dinner, but her constant staring at him was beginning to bother him a lot. But there was nothing he could do about it. Deciding to ignore it completely, he started working on his laptop again.

Serenity glanced at the clock. It was nearing 9:00pm. And she was feeling a bit tired. But Seto seemed to be perfectly wide-awake.

"I want to sleep." She declared, expecting him to say something, but he barely glanced at her.

"Can you help me to bed?" Her request caused him to stiffen. So she did have an effect on him, she smirked inwardly.

"Let's go." He said in a gruff voice and helped her towards the stairs, but at the bottom of the stairs, she refused to move.

"I'm afraid to climb up. I think I'll fall back and hurt myself." She said in a pathetic voice. Seto ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Than what do you want to do? Sleep down here?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Maybe… you could carry me?" She asked in a voice that carried a suggestive tone and too much hope. Immediately, he decided to shook his head and refuse. But Tea's words rang in his head.

_Promise me you'll be nice to her Seto and you'll help her if she asks for it._

He could just ignore it and Tea wouldn't know a word about it. But that would make his promise a false one. Sighing in defeat, he bent down and picked her up bridal style.

Serenity mind drifted off to her dream of 'her' wedding day when he had carried her like this to 'their' bedroom. Images fluttered through her mind and her body tingled with excitement. They approached her room and Seto entered, carefully placing her on the bed. Having accomplished his task, he turned to leave when she grabbed his arm boldly. He sharply turned to glare at her.

"I feel alone and scared. Can you just stay with me tonight?" As if a lightening bolt had hit his body, Seto jerked his hand free from her grip and stepped away from her.

"No. Not in a million years." He told in her clearly. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Why not?" She demanded. "You sleep with Tea every night. Why not with me?" His mouth fell open in shock. She was comparing herself to Tea. How dare she.

"Tea is my wife." He said through clenched teeth.

"And I'm the mother of your child. Don't you think I have the right to request your presence in my room if I feel alone and afraid?" His glare intensified and he wanted to rip her head off her body.

"Please stay with me tonight. I just… I'm so alone… and scared… and this baby…." She broke down in tears, her body shaking with hysterical sobs. She was a pitiful sight. Seto wanted nothing more to get away from her, but instead, he found himself rooted to the spot. He couldn't leave her in such a state. God knows what she could do or would do. And he couldn't let anything happen to his child.

"Fine." He said and immediately, as if a magician had waved a magic wand, her tears stopped.

"Thank you." She said and shifted to one side of the bed. "You can lay here." She motioned to the spot beside her and Seto glared at her again.

"I'll be there on the couch." He said, glaring at the carpet, wallowing in his misery.

"Will you leave at night?" She asked in a small voice. And even though that had been his plan, he shook his head.

"I'll be here all night." Regretfully he planned on actually spending the night there. She smiled happily and snuggled under the covers, feigning sleep.

All day today had been a test, a test to see if Seto cared for her at all or no. And she had gotten her answer. He cared for her. He cared for her a _great_ deal. He had shown that times and times again today, during lunch and dinner, during their time out in the yard, and now by agreeing to spend the night here. She knew he would have slept in her bed as well, had it not been for Tea. He was an honorable man. She knew he felt the need to be faithful to Tea, even though Serenity was certain Tea felt no such need. And if Tea were not present in his life, he would be all hers.

So to reach her happy ending, she needed to get rid of Tea. With her out of the picture, her, Seto, and their unborn child would be a perfect family.

And she planned to do just that.

* * *

Hey guys, once again, I want to apologize for the monstrously late update. I'll be updating my other stories now, so if you guys are waiting for those, you won't have to wait for long, hopefully. And that's the end of my rant.

Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: "I do not own Yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback/ Dream_

* * *

"Hi." Seto raised his head in distaste upon hearing Serenity's voice. She had boldly ventured into his office, like many times before. She had gotten quite bold, much to his dislike.

"What do you want?" He asked in an icy voice.

"I want to show you something." She said and approached him behind his desk. Seto wished she would retain her fear of him and keep her distance, but he could only hope. Standing before him, she reached for his hand and instinctively, he moved it back, earning a frown. Leaning more towards him, she grabbed his hand from behind him and boldly placed it on her stomach.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded in an angry voice.

"Wait and feel." She said with an open smile. He frowned and was about to answer when he felt something bump against his hand. His eyes widened as he stared at her in shock.

"What… what was that?" She giggled in excitement and replied.

"It's our baby. It's kicking." If possible, Seto's eyes widened even more.

"The baby?" He asked again to confirm.

"Yes. _Our_ baby." Serenity said, emphasizing on 'our', but Seto was too shocked to notice that. Without another word or glance in her direction, he got up and ran out the room, leaving a surprised and confused Serenity behind. He returned soon after, but with Tea.

"Come look." He said in an urgent voice and placed Tea's hand on Serenity's stomach. Within seconds, Tea felt the baby's kick as well and squealed in joy.

"Oh my God." She screamed and hugged Seto. "It's real. I felt it. It's real. The baby is real." As she continued speaking, her voice shook and Seto thought she was crying. "You're going to be a father." He tried to pry her body away from him to check but she kept her grip tight.

"We are going to be parents Tea. _We_ are." He said, stroking her head lovingly. Serenity, on the other hand, fumed with anger and jealousy. Wanting to get attention focused back on her, she spoke with Seto.

"Feel it again." Serenity said and reached for Seto's hand to place it back on her stomach, but he shook it free and instead wrapped it around Tea again. He knew it was hard on her, seeing Serenity go through the experience she wanted, feeling all the emotions she wanted to feel.

"Are you okay?" He whispered to her and she slowly nodded her head.

"Yes." While the two lovers whispered to each other and comforted each other, Serenity decided it was time for her to take her leave. She couldn't bear to watch Tea take away what was supposed to be her time with Seto. So she quietly got up and left, unnoticed by the two. Once out the room, she let her anger run wild.

"Bitch. Whore." She muttered angrily as she marched towards her room. "It's just like her to do that. Jealous bitch. Typical." But what more was to be expected of someone like Tea, someone who was pathetic and useless, and someone who was extremely jealous of her child.

Ever since her "discovery" of Seto's "true" feelings towards her and her child, Serenity had worked relentlessly to get Seto to admit his feelings or at least express them openly. But every time she found some alone time with him, Tea entered to ruin it. She always walked in on a perfect moment because she knew the truth. She knew what would happen if she lost her strong hold on Seto. She felt threatened by Serenity and was doing everything in her power to keep Seto's attention focused on her.

Pathetic.

That's what she was. She used her body to keep his attention. And when that failed, she picked up the sad girl act to get his sympathy. She was despicable, and Serenity hated her. She hated her with a passion, the women who stood in the way of her happiness and the well being of her child.

* * *

"Huh, where did Serenity go?" Tea asked, looking around. Seto, too, now took notice of his surrounding and realized the girl was missing.

"Don't know." He answered carelessly. "Maybe she left." Tea nodded and pried his arms off her body.

"I'm going to go look for her." She said and got up to leave. He nodded and went back to work. Tea walked towards Serenity's room, knowing that's where she probably was. She had spent much of last month there, only coming out to speak with Seto or eat. As expected, Serenity sat on the bed, glaring at the wall.

"Hey Serenity." Tea said in a gentle voice. "You okay? You just left without saying anything." Serenity only glared at Tea and answered.

"I'm fine."

"Oh." Tea said in a small voice, noticing Serenity's anger. Then very timidly, she walked near her and sat on the bed.

"Can I… can I touch your stomach?" She asked hesitantly.

"No." Serenity snapped angrily. "It hurts when the baby kicks you know." Tea's face fell and she looked away.

"I'm sorry. I … I didn't know." Serenity continued.

"Of course. How can I expect _you_ to know. You have never felt a baby kick your inside and you can't either. So of course you wouldn't know." Tea didn't reply, having nothing to say. Serenity's acidic comments were not new, yet they hurt the same every time.

"I want Kaiba to sleep in my room tonight." Serenity said, ignoring Tea's depressed look. Tea quickly looked up in surprise.

"What?" She couldn't believe what she had heard.

"I said, I wanted Kaiba to sleep in my room tonight. Can't you hear?" Serenity chewed out.

"But… why?"

"I need him." Serenity almost yelled. "I am carrying a baby, _his_ baby, and I need him to be with me so he can take care of his child, and the mother of his child." Before Tea could reply, Serenity spat. "Besides, I need him more than you. You only need him to warm your bed and I think in this case, I have a greater right on him."

"Right?" Tea said in a raised voice.

"Yes. _Right_." Serenity spoke with equal volume." You may be his wife Tea, but don't forget, _I'm_ the one carrying his child. I have a greater right on Seto than you." Serenity's words were like daggers to Tea's heart and she knew she had lost this battle. With an open mouth and an open wound on heart, she retreated with silence as her reply.

"Hey." Seto appeared in the door. "I decided to call it a night. Let's go to sleep." His conversation was directed at Tea who remained rooted to the spot, her back to him.

"Tea?" Seto called out in a concerned voice.

"Seto, you have to sleep in Serenity's room tonight." Tea said in a plain voice. "She needs you tonight."

"But--."

"You have to do this Seto." Tea cut him off. "I'll be fine. You need to look after her and the baby." With that, Tea turned around and left the room, her head cast down. Seto turned to go after her but Serenity held his arm.

"She said she'll be fine, so don't worry." Seto glared at her but she wasn't deterred. "I'm tired and so are you. Let's lie down." She pulled him in the room and closed the door.

Tea heard the door slam and cringed at the sound. Holding her head down, she slowly walked towards her bedroom, and after closing the door, she fell on the bed. Her thoughts wandered. Why was Serenity acting so hateful towards her? Tea hadn't done anything but be nice towards her. She had always taken care of her and tried her best to make her comfortable. But with every passing day, Serenity grew colder and colder towards her. Her attitude became rotten and her comments grew worst, inflicting more pain that before.

_You may be his wife Tea, but don't forget, I'm the one carrying his child. I have a greater right on Seto than you._ Was Serenity right? Did she have a greater right on Seto than her?

A part of her answered yes. Serenity _did_ have a greater right. After all, she was carrying Seto's child. She needed him more than Tea. But Tea was his wife. And so she did have some right on him. And besides, Serenity was doing this as a favor. And once the baby was out, Seto would be all hers again.

Yes. She assured her self. Just a few more weeks to go and then the baby would be theirs. Serenity would be out of their lives and free, and maybe things would go back to normal between them.

* * *

"Serenity, I need to speak with you." Tea said as she entered the girl's domain i.e. her room. Serenity didn't bother looking up to acknowledge her.

"I've noticed a dramatic change in your attitude in the past few weeks and I think we need to talk to sort out whatever misunderstanding occurred between us." Tea said in a serious voice.

"I think Kaiba should sleep in my room everyday from now until the baby is born." Serenity said, completely ignoring Tea's topic. Tea stopped her tirade in shock and stared at Serenity.

"What? You want him to sleep in your room _every_ night?"

"Yes. I need him more and I don't want to repeat my reasoning from last night." Her voice reeked of boredom and irritation.

"Yes but Seto would never agree to it." Tea said and as soon as the words left her mouth, Serenity stood up to face Tea.

"_He_ would never agree or _you_ would never _let_ him?" Tea stared at Serenity in shock. What was she trying to say?

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing."

"What _am_ I doing?" Tea challenged.

"You are trying to set him against me and our child. You want him to hate my baby because you're not the one carrying it. You re making him hate his own child." Serenity screamed.

"That's a lie." Tea yelled back. "I have done no such thing. I would never do anything like that because I love this baby."

"LIAR. You hate it."

"No." Tea now desperately tried to assure the delusional girl. "Serenity, believe me when I say I love this baby. I can't wait for it to come out so I can be its mother and love it." Serenity scoffed.

"You wish." Tea's heart seemed to stop at her words.

"What… what do you mean? I'll be a good mother."

"No you won't." Serenity countered. "You can never be a mother."

"But when I get the baby--." Tea tried to speak but Serenity cut her off.

"You won't get the baby."

"Wh… what?" Her heart really had stopped for a while there. "You… you can't be serious. You…"

"I'm very serious." Serenity said in a strong voice. "I won't leave my child in the hands of a woman who hates it. God knows what you'll do to it. You are already threatened by it and I'm sure you'll try to harm it once you get the chance. And I won't let you."

"No. That's not right at all." Tea said. "Serenity, you have to believe me, I … I would never hurt the baby. I love it."

"Do you love it more than _I_ do? _Can_ you love more than I do?" Serenity challenged. "No. You can never. You haven't felt what it's like to have it grow and move within you. You have never felt the emotions I have felt. You have no idea what it feels like. You can never know and you can never love the baby like I do. You can _never_ love it Tea. And I won't leave my child in the hands of an unloving woman. I won't leave it with someone who doesn't know what it's like to be a mother." Tears fell from Tea's eyes and she collapsed on the floor.

"Please don't do this Serenity," she begged. "I… this is my only chance. You're my only hope. Please don't do this. I love this baby. You must give it to me. I'd do anything."

"You'd do anything?" Serenity mocked. Tea only sobbed. "Would you Tea? Would you give me whatever I want to have this baby?" Tea looked up and vigorously nodded her head.

"Yes. Anything. Anything you ask. What do you want?"

"I want your life." Serenity's words left her speechless.

"I… I don't … understand." She replied.

"I want everything you have." Serenity said. "I want your talent, I want your fame, I want your friends, your fans. I want your status, your popularity, and your beauty. But most of all, I want your marriage. I want your husband. I want Kaiba."

"How dare you?" Tea said in a loud and angry voice. "How dare you say that?"

"Why? What's so wrong with what I said?"

"Seto is my husband. I love him and can never give him up. Besides, he is a human being, not some object that I can give you."

"But what if he wants to leave? Would you let him?" Serenity said.

"He would never. He… he loves me."

"He loves his child too." Serenity said. "And the love of a child is stronger than the love of an attractive body. If presented with the choice, he _would_ leave you for his baby."

"No… he wouldn't." Tea said with a small amount of uncertainty. "He… please Serenity, give me the baby. I swear to love it."

"You can never love it like a real parent. Kaiba is the baby's father. The same blood runs through the baby's veins that flows through his. They are blood related and bound. Just like I'm bound to this baby by blood. But you Tea, you are nothing more than a third wheel trying to squeeze into our family." Tea looked up with teary eyes but Serenity felt no sympathy. "_Our_ family Tea, Kaiba, myself, and the baby. _We_ are a _family_ Tea. You are _not_ a part of this family and can _never_ be, no matter how much you try."

"That's not true." Tea said in a dazed voice. "It can't be true. It just can't."

"It is true, no matter how much you try to deny it. _We_ are a family, and once this baby comes out, we'll officially be a family. And you'll be left alone."

"It can't be true." Still in daze, Tea stood up and walked out of the room.

"It can't be." She whispered to herself and entered her room, only to fall on her bed and cry her heart out.

* * *

Seto heard sniffles coming from the bedroom and immediately went to see if Tea was okay. He had left the island for the day to attend some business at Kaiba Corp and had just arrived to a quiet mansion. Normally Tea or Serenity were always there to welcome him, but today, the mansion seemed empty. He opened the door to his bedroom and his eyes fell upon Tea's curled form. Immediately, he rushed to her side.

"Tea, what happened? Are you okay?" He turned her around to face him and noticed her puffy red eyes. For how long had she been crying?

"Seto." She wailed and threw herself at him, embracing him tightly. Utterly confused and worried, Seto just held her and slowly rubbed her back, trying to sooth her.

"What happened?" He asked her gently. She pulled her face from his chest to wipe her eyes and replied.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I just felt lonely. That's all." She tried to plaster a fake smile on her face, but it didn't fool Seto one bit.

"Did Serenity say something?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"No." Tea replied too quickly for his liking. "I told you I felt lonely. I was missing everyone. That's all." She snuggled into his chest and let out a sigh along with some shaky breaths and sniffles. Seto decided not to press any further. They just lay there in each others arms. After a few moments of silence, Tea spoke.

"Seto."

"Hmm." He said, running his fingers through her hair.

"What do you think will happen once the baby comes?" He was somewhat surprised at her question. During the past, she had been the one to fantasize about their life after the arrival of the baby. She had everything planned out to every miniscule detail. And now she asked him with such uncertainty, sounding so unsure and afraid.

"Everything that you imagined." He replied. She moved closer to him, her grip on his shirt tightening.

"Do you think things will go back to normal? Like they were before?" He sighed.

"No Tea. I don't things will go back to the way they were before." He felt her tremble against him and he pulled her closer. "Things will be very different. But we can try to make it better. We can try to make our life as normal as possible."

"What about Serenity?" Tea asked with a racing heart. "And… the baby?"

"We will get the baby. You will get your wish, and Serenity will be gone." He assured her.

"What if she doesn't let the baby go?"

"She can never completely let it go Tea." Seto said in a gentle voice. "She is the mother of the baby, and the connection she has with it can never be broken." Her breathing rate increased and he shushed her gently. "But you will raise the baby Tea. _You'll_ be its mother. He or she will call _you_ 'mom'. It'll be _your_ baby."

"But Serenity will be there." Tea whispered.

"She'll always be there. We can't erase her from our lives, or from the life of the baby. She'll be a part of the baby's life, just a very small, insignificant part." He assured her. Tea didn't comment, only held on to Seto. More moments of silence passed.

"Is that why you were crying? You think Serenity will take away the baby?" He asked. She stiffened for a moment before replying.

"No. I told you I felt lonely. But now you're here, I don't feel that way anymore."

"You have never cried like this before, even when I you went on your tours." He pointed out.

"I.. It's been a while since I talked to yugi and the others. That's all. Nothing more. I just wanted to feel like I'm still loved." He moved to kiss her head and whispered.

"You will always be loved Tea. Never forget that."

"Does that mean you still love me, even though I can't give you a child?" He pushed her away from his body so he could look her in the eyes.

"I will _always_ love you Tea. _Always_." She stared into his eyes before planting her lips firmly against his. Passion took over and before she realized, Seto had climbed on top of her, kissing her neck and moving lower. She felt him slide her shirt off and take off her bra and the rest of her clothes. She felt him worship her skin with his hands and lips, yet her mind wandered away from the sensations being inflicted upon her body.

Serenity had downright refused to give up the baby. What was she going to do? How would Seto react when he found out? Would he really leave her for the baby? Or would he stay true to his word and continue to love her?

_The love of a child is stronger than the love of an attractive body._

Was that all she was, an attractive body? Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. But she refused to cry. She wouldn't cry in front of Seto, not now. Besides, she had shed enough tears for the day. What was to happen would happen despite her cries and wails. All she could do was wait and let destiny unfold. Yet, in her heart, despite all, prayers rose.

'Oh God, please help me. Give me my baby. Don't abandon me now God. I need you. Please, help me. Please.'

* * *

She felt a wave of nausea over come her as Serenity entered the kitchen, leaning against Seto. He helped her get in a seat and then seated himself while she placed food before them.

"This baby is going to come out soon. Aren't you excited?" Serenity asked Seto with a cheeky smile. Another wave of nausea graced her senses. She watched as Seto nodded his head and continued eating.

"Have you thought of any names?" Serenity continued speaking with Seto, completely ignoring Tea, just like she had done for the past 3 weeks, while Tea continued to try hard not to vomit. Every time Serenity was in the room, talking about the baby, Tea felt light headed and dizzy. Nausea had just arrived last week.

"Tea, are you okay?" Seto asked in a concerned voice and Serenity huffed loudly, not caring that the other two heard her.

"Yes. I'm good." Tea said with a fake smile. "Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Seto asked again. This time, Serenity answered.

"Of course she is fine. What problem can she have? She's not the one having a baby." Tea's hands shook slightly and a pile of bile rose in her throat.

"Excuse me." She said hurriedly and ran towards the bathroom to empty her stomach. Seto raced after her, ignoring Serenity yells to stay with her.

"Tea, you're definitely not fine." He said, holding her shoulders. "I've noticed that you've been sick for a week now though you have denied it. But I'm not going to listen to you anymore. I'm calling Dr. Kinimo for an appointment. And you _will_ go see him, no arguments." Tea didn't bother arguing. She was too busy wiping her mouth and eyes.

* * *

"Yea Mrs. Kaiba." Dr. Kinimo said watching her enter his office. "Mr. Kaiba called me just before you arrived. He was very concerned for your well being and gave me specific instructions to do a through check up." Tea smiled and took a seat before him.

"He worries over nothing." Dr. Kinimo smiled.

"Actually, he said you have been quite stressed for a while now. And now that I look at you, you do appear tired."

"I'm sure you have heard that we are at the island now. You're a smart man. I'm sure you can think of a few reasons why I would be so tired." The doctor let out a hearty laugh at her comment.

"Well, we still have to do the check up if only to satisfy him." She nodded her head and followed him into the check-up room. When done, she seated herself in his office again, waiting for him to give her an update on her condition. Though she saw no reason for it. She knew she was suffering from anxiety at max, nothing more. Minutes passed and no sign of Dr. Kinimo. Showing patience, she decided to wait a few more minutes. He finally appeared, looking perplexed.

"Mrs. Kaiba, do you mind if I run a few more tests?" Confused, she nodded her head and followed him back in the check-up room. When done, she waited anxiously. After what seemed like forever, Dr. Kinimo showed his face, looking more perplexed then before.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong with me? What do the tests show?" Tea asked with a racing heart.

"It's impossible." The doctor muttered taking a seat at his desk. "But I did the tests myself, and twice. It is true. But it can't be. It doesn't make any sense. How can it be? I checked it many times before. How can it--."

"What are you saying?" Tea yelled, having lost her patience. "What is wrong with me?" Dr. Kinimo looked up with shock written over his face and replied.

"You're pregnant."

* * *

REVIEW.

That's all.

And sorry for the late update.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"What?" Tea whispered in shock and disbelief. "What are you saying? How can that be?" She demanded. "You told me I couldn't. You told me."

"Yes, yes. I remember." Dr. Kinimo said. "And I assure you I am just as surprised and amazed as you are. But there is no doubt that you have conceived. That was the reason for your nausea and sickness. Tell me Mrs. Kaiba, did you and Mr. Kaiba use any protection during your recent intimate encounter?"

"No." She answered. "After you told us, I guess we got a bit careless. But I don't understand. You said I lacked some hormone. Then how?"

"The hormone that presented a hindrance is now present in sufficient amounts. It's a miracle. Congratulations Mrs. Kaiba." His voice was full of joy, but Tea just shook her head in disbelief.

"It's impossible. I don't believe it."

"Mrs. Kaiba, please, listen to me." The doctor called out. "If you don't believe me, you can do a pregnancy test yourself and see."

"No." Tea said in a loud voice. "I won't fall for any of your tricks. Not anymore." With that, she got up and walked out the door.

* * *

"It's late and she still hasn't returned. Where could she be?" Seto said with worry. He paced in his office, cell phone clutched in his hand. His eyes roamed to the clock again and he growled in frustration. He tried her cell number again, but it went on message. He felt like slamming the phone against the wall in anger, but he restrained himself. He had called Dr. Kinimo's office and had found out from the receptionist that Tea had left hours ago. Then where was she?

Fear and worry began to cloud his mind. What if something had heppened to her? He had tried calling her; he had tried waiting for her, but no use. He couldn't wait any more. Grabbing his coat, he raced downstairs to look for her. He didn't care if he had to search every street in Domino. He _would_ find her.

"Where are you going?" He stopped short of the door, his hand outstretched to twist the knob. Behind him, Serenity stood with an angry look.

"I'm going to find Tea," he answered and she huffed loudly.

"She's not a baby. She can take care of herself. You need to stay here with me."

"Listen Wheeler--." She cut him off before he could even say anything.

"No _you_ listen. You and I both know she is just doing this to get attention. I am sure she wasn't even sick. She was probably just _pretending_ to be sick to get your sympathy and attention. But now that her cover is blown, she is probably trying to find some lie as an excuse."

"Shut up." Seto said, turning to face her. "Don't you dare say anything else."

"But it's the truth." Serenity continued. "This whole "coming late" thing is another ploy to get your attention so you won't be focused on me and your child."

"I can't listen to your bullshit anymore." Seto said turning away from her and heading out again.

"Stop." She screamed. "You can't leave now. The baby is acting strange. It's kicking so violently. I'm in pain. Please help me." Her voice broke down and his steps halted. He knew she was lying. He knew she was only pretending, but he feared what she might do if he left. He was concerned for his child's health and well-being.

"Aah." Serenity let out a small scream of pain and he quickly reached her, holding her arm and helping her to the couch.

"You okay?" He asked. She smiled cheekily and held on to his arm, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I'm okay now." Seto groaned, knowing he had fallen for her tricks again.

"Do you want to go to bed now?" He asked. She frowned.

"I know what you are trying to do. You want to get rid of me so you can go after _her_." He freed his arm from her grasp and stood up.

"Yes. I'm going to look for her and I won't stop for any of your tricks again." With that, he was quickly striding out the door again.

"If you leave me now, I swear I'll leave too." She screamed behind him. "I won't stay here and I won't give you the baby either." His head turned sharply in her direction, cold eyes fixing her with a stare that sent shivers down her spine.

"What the hell did you say?" She gulped in fear, but didn't back down.

"I said I'd leave. If you leave me in this state, I'd believe that you don't care for this baby. And I'd rather raise it alone to the best of my ability then leave it with an uncaring man."

"How dare you say that? How dare you suggest that I don't care for my child?"

"You care but you don't show it. Because your bitch wife tells you not to. She tells you to hate it, to ignore it and you do exactly that. It's all her fault. It's all her plan to--."

"SHUT UP." Seto screamed, losing all control. " If you say another word, I'll…." He let he threat hanging.

"You'll do what? You'll hurt me?" She said with hurt. "Has she poisoned your mind so much that you'll hurt the mother of your only child?"

"You're not the mother of my child. Tea is." A look of anger flashed on her face.

"No she's not. _I_ am. _I_ am the one carrying it so _I'm_ the mother. Tea can pretend all she wants, but it will never happen. She'll _never_ be a mother." Her hands reached to hold her stomach. "This is my baby. And I won't part from it."

"It's my child." Seto said. "You signed a contract and gave up your right even before it was conceived."

"I don't care about any contract. I won't give up my baby. Not to Tea." He took a menacing step towards her.

"You _will_ give this baby to Tea."

"I would rather kill it then see it in her hands." Serenity breathed with venom. Before Seto could respond, the sound of wind whipping wildly filled their ears. The chopper had returned. And so had Tea. Seto heart lifted with joy and relief and he visibly relaxed. Beside him, Serenity cursed under her breath. The door opened and Seto quickly strode toward it, hoping to take Tea in his arms and make sure she was fine. But his steps faltered with on look at her face.

Something had happened.

"Tea." He called out to her, but she either didn't hear him, or purposefully ignored him and walked straight upstairs, to his bedroom he presumed. Confused, he followed her and reached their bedroom just in time to see the bathroom door close. Now he was getting very concerned. He quickly walked to the door and knocked gently.

"Tea, what happened? Are you okay?" No reply came from her. Panic began taking over his senses.

"Tea, please answer me. Did something happen? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" She still didn't reply. In absolute frustration, he slammed his fist against the door.

"God dammit Tea, answer me. What's wrong? Please." The last word was a whisper. The door of the bathroom opened and he was met with the tear-streaked face of Tea. His heart stopped at the look on her face.

"Tea, what happened?" He took her in his arms, crushing her shaking form against his strong one.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, but loud enough for him to hear. His eyes widened in shock and very slowly, he pushed her body away to stare at her face.

"What… what did you say?"

"I'm pregnant Seto. I'm pregnant." She repeated, thrusting a small stick in front of his face. With shaking fingers he held it to see a small pink plus on it, confirming her word.

"How?" He said after a small pause. 

"I don't know. The hormone, it's there now. And… I'm pregnant." Her voice lifted with joy as she threw her arms around him again. "I'm pregnant Seto. I'm going to have a baby." Her body shook with sobs. "I'm going to be a mother." For a few moments, Seto just stood in shock, not knowing how to react. Finally, his brain recovered and he crushed her small body in a hug, his face buried in her neck.

"Thank God." He whispered, his own eyes filling with moisture. "Thank you so much."

"We're going to be parents. We are going to have a baby." Tea cried against his chest and he fiercely nodded his head.

"Yes. Yes we are." He whispered.

"I'm so happy Seto. I'm so happy." Seto pushed her body away from his to stare at her. His hand gently wiped her tears and he placed his forehead against her.

"I'm happy too Tea." He placed his lips upon her in a gentle and sweet kiss. "Thank you." She smiled broadly and kissed him again before placing her head on his chest again. They stayed like that for a while; trying to make sure the moment was real. Finally, Seto spoke.

"Get dressed. We are going out to celebrate." She shook her head.

"We can't. Serenity may need us." He growled at the mention of her name.

"I don't care. This is a special moment and I want to celebrate. You just get ready. I'll deal with her." Seto said and walked out. Tea stared at his retreating back for a while before going to her closet to pick out an outfit.

Seto walked downstairs where a grumbling, angry Serenity sat. When she noticed his arrival, she huffed loudly and turned away from him. Seto glared at her attitude but kept his cool.

"Wheeler, come, I'm taking you to bed."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you need to rest."

"I don't want to go right now." She said stubbornly, but Seto didn't care for her answer.

"You don't have a say in this." He said and picked hr up, bridal style. For a while, Serenity was elevated to be in his arms, but when she realized he was taking her to her bedroom, she began struggling.

"Let me go."

"Stop." He said. "Or you'll fall." She clutched his shirt tightly and held on, until he deposited her on her bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked, watching him leave. He didn't reply, nor turn until he closed the door.

* * *

Seto and Tea entered a beautiful restaurant, where Seto had made a reservation moments after leaving Serenity's room. Due to his influence, they had gotten a table. He had also been assured by the manager that no one would bother them. As promised, the restaurant lacked any paparazzi. A waiter quickly greeted them and showed them to their table.

"It's so nice to be on a date again. It reminds me of the time when you took me out for my birthday when we started dating." Tea said with a smile. Seto smiled and took her hand gently in his.

"I wanted to impress you so I booked the whole restaurant for the night so it could be the two of us alone."

"I was impressed, but not because you booked the restaurant, but because of your personality and attitude that night. It was then I found out how romantic and caring you could be and I knew I would be happy with you."

"I'm happy with you too, more than I even have been in my life." Seto admitted. "And I hope this happiness continues."

"It will." Tea assured him. The dinner proceeded, but without conversation. Both only stared at each other and smiled. Finally, the waiter came and took away the empty plates, leaving the two alone.

"Let's dance." Seto said to her, holding out his hand. She stared at him in surprise. Seto wasn't a fan of dancing. She could count the number of times he had danced with her and every time she had forced him. And here he was, willingly asking her to dance? With a surprised smile, she accepted his hand and they walked to the dance floor.

"What's with this sudden change Seto?" She asked as he spun her gracefully. He smiled and answered.

"I just feel like making you happy."

"You are succeeding." She said, resting her head against his chest.

"I am grateful to you Tea." Seto said in a gentle voice. "You gave me so much and now this." His hand slipped to her stomach. "I don't know how I can thank you."

"You don't have to." She replied. "Let's just enjoy the night." He nodded his head and they continued dancing. After a few songs and paying their bill, they flew back to the island. As soon as they got off the plane, Seto picked Tea up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. Very carefully, he placed her on the bed and crawled on top of her. She expected him to kiss her but he just hovered above her, staring at her with a soft look in his eyes.

"Seto?" She called out.

"Is this real?" He asked in a whisper. Tea shot him a confused look. He rested his forehead on top of hers. "Are you _really_ here, with _me_, in _my_ arms, in _my_ life? Or is this just a dream, a figment of my imagination?" Tea smiled at him and touched his face.

"This is real Seto." She whispered to him. "_You_ are real." She took his hand to place it against her cheek. "_I_ am real." Lifting her face, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "_We_ are real." She moved his hand to place it on her stomach. "_This_ is real Seto. This is all very real." Seto just stared at her before claiming her lips in a gentle kiss.

"I love you." He whispered and Tea smiled in joy. Rarely he said those three words and she treassured the moments when he said so.

"I love you too Seto." She whispered. He kissed her again and then proceeded to kiss her cheek, her nose, her eyes, her forehead and then her lips again. Tea pressed his head down to keep his lips pressed against hers, but Seto pried his lips off of hers and smiled at her.

"I want to show you how much I appreciate you, how much I love you. Please, let me. Let me love you tonight." His words filled her heart with so much emotion that she felt she was going to cry. With a small nod and a smile, she watched him lower his head and kiss her neck. Her eyes closed in ecstasy and joy. Tonight, she would let him do as he pleased. She would let him pleasure her and she would enjoy the night with him.

* * *

Tea shifted slightly, feeling a ghost of a touch on her body. Her "bed" rumbled with a chuckle and she let out a contented sigh.

"How long have you been up?" She asked.

"Not for long." Seto answered, moving his hand over her back again.

"Last night was amazing Seto." Tea said with a small blush. "Thank you." Seto kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"It was nothing compared to the joy you have given me." Tea sighed again, her finger tracing the magnificent pectoral muscles of his bare chest.

"It all seems so unreal, like a dream, and I'm afraid I'd wake up and it'll be gone." Seto secured his hold on her waist and replied.

"It's not a dream Tea. It's real." She lifted her head to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"It is." She agreed before continuing to kiss him again.

_Buzz. Buzz._

The sound of something vibrating filled their ears. They separated to stare at the annoying cell phone that had dared disturbed them. Tea picked it up to read the message.

"It's Mai." She informed Seto and he frowned.

"What does Valentine want?"

"I don 't know. The text message just says to call her as soon as possible. Also, it seems like she called 7 times before. Wow. It must be urgent." Tea commented.

"She'll have to wait." Seto said wrapping his arms around Tea's naked petite frame and pulling her back in his embrace.

"Seto." Tea said. "We need to get up. It's already late into the day, and I need to check up on Serenity and the baby." Seto frowned at the mention of Serenity's name, but Tea was well used to it.

"I'll meet you downstairs." She said and left the room. She checked Serenity's room to see if the girl was up and was surprised to find the bed empty.

"Serenity? Where are you?" She asked out in concern.

"In the bathroom." Serenity called out. Tea rushed in to see Serenity standing in front of the mirror.

"Are you okay?" Tea asked timidly. Serenity shot her a glare through the mirror.

"Why are you acting so concerned?" Serenity said in an acidic tongue. Tea wanted to say something, but chose to stay silent. There was no use anyway.

"Do you need help getting downstairs?" She asked instead. Serenity snorted.

"I don't need _your_ help. Send Kaiba." Tea sighed and left to tell Seto. She found him downstairs, in the living room.

"Seto, Serenity needs your help." She informed him. He sighed and was about to walk upstairs when the phone rang. Tea picked it up and squealed in joy.

"Oh hi Mai. Yes I got your message. Yes, Seto is here with me too. Ok." Seto got Tea's side of the conversation, and wondered what Valentine wanted. Tea put Mai on speaker so both could hear her.

"Ok Mai, you're on speaker now."

_"Good. Because I need to speak to the both of you."_ Mai said. Tea shot Seto a confused look and he shrugged.

"Anything wrong Mai?" Tea inquired.

_"You tell me."_ Mai replied. "_Are you or are you not pregnant?"_ Her question caught both off guard.

"Wh.. What?" Tea stuttered.

"_Ever since the sun came out, I've gotten an insane amount of calls, asking me the same question. There's even an article about you guys on every entertainment magazine, about your dinner date from last night. I'll give you the summary and save you the trouble. The cover is both of you dancing, with Kaiba's hand on your stomach. And inside the magazine, there are many other pictures with his hand or your hand, or both your hands on your stomach. Also, the waiter said you didn't order any wine last night."_ Mai summarized. _"So, are you pregnant or not because if you're not, I don't have to restrain Joey from swearing off some paparazzi."_ Tea exchanged a small smile with Seto and answered.

"It's true Mai. I am pregnant." A loud squeal, which they presumed was Mai, and a 'what' which was probably Joey, was the response from the other line.

_"Oh my God, I'm so happy for you guys."_ Mai said in a loud voice. _"Congratulations to the both of you."_

"Thanks." Tea answered.

_"So that proves it. Kaiba really is a man."_ They heard Joey comment and Kaiba glared at the phone.

"Well, I'm clear, but you still have to prove you're not a dog." Joey growled and they heard swearing. Tea glared at Seto but he mouthed 'I don't care' right back.

"_Anyway, I'm very happy for you Tea_." Mai spoke again. _"I can't wait to tell everybody_."

"Valentine, you can't tell anyone just yet." Seto said. "We will be the ones to tell the press."

_"Oh I know_." Mai said. _"I'm talking about Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, and Duke. I'd have told Serenity too if she had told us where she was going for her vacation. But I guess she'll find out when the news breaks over media."_ Mai said. "_So, I'll leave you guys now. Have fun and congratulations again."_ The line cut after that. Tea turned to Seto and hugged him.

"It felt so good to say that I'm pregnant." She told him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I know. I'm still surprised that the press found out so quickly." Tea didn't comment and Seto continued. "I hope Valentine keeps her word and doesn't mouth off to the press."

"She would only tell people she told us about." Tea said. "Which leaves us with the most important person to inform." Seto raised an eyebrow of confusion.

"Who?"

"The baby's sole uncle, Mokuba, who else?" Seto's eyes widened in realization and Tea let out a giggle. "Come on, call him and put it on speaker." Seto did as told and waited for Mokuba to answer.

_"Hello."_

"Hi Mokuba, it's Tea."

_"Oh wow."_ Mokuba replied in an amazed voice. _"You are calling me from the island? How did you escape Seto?"_ Tea giggled and Seto glared at the phone as if Mokuba could see his face.

"I'm right here Mokuba." He said.

_"Figured. You never leave her alone or clothed when you're there."_ He said. _"By the way, please tell me you're covered, and by that I mean covered with a cloth and not with each other or whip cream or--."_

"Shut up Mokuba." Seto growled and Mokuba let out a laugh.

_"Just making sure."_

"Stop kidding around Mokuba." Tea said. "We have something very important to tell you."

_"Are you leaving Seto?"_ Mokuba asked in an eager voice. _"Because if you are, know that I'm here for you. I won't leave you."_

"She's not leaving me Mokuba." Seto said in a frustrated voice. "We are very much a couple, but it's nice to know you're so eager to wait for our relationship collapse to get a chance to hit on my wife."

_"Don't feel so left behind Seto. I got a plan for you too."_ Mokuba said in a cheerful voice. _"See, when you and Tea break up, I get her, and my girlfriend gets you. That way, everyone is happy."_ Seto stared at the phone in shock. Tea let out another giggle and began speaking.

"Mokuba, stop kidding around or we won't tell you the big news."

_"Ok sis, tell me."_ Mokuba said in a mock serious voice. Tea exchanged a glance with Seto before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"You're going to be an uncle soon."

_"Uncle?"_ Mokuba said in an uncaring voice. _"I can't be an uncle. The only way that'll ever happen is if… you're…_" His voice died down to a mere whisper. _"Pregnant? Are you telling me that you are pregnant?"_

"Yes." Tea replied with a big smile. There was silence on the other line before Mokuba let out a whoop of joy.

_"Wow, I can't believe it. You're pregnant. I'm going to be an uncle. I'm going to have a nephew or a niece. I'm going to be an uncle." _Mokuba celebrated with joy. _"I'm going to spoil the kid rotten. I'm going to take him to all my favorite places and I'm going to teach him soccer and baseball, and hockey, and I'm going to make him a pro at video games so he can kick Joey's ass. Yes. Yes. Yes._" Seto smiled at his brother's behavior. Tea moved closer to him and held his hand, squeezing it slightly.

_"Oh before I forget_." Mokuba said after having finished his celebration, _"congratulations. I'm so happy for you two, but I'm happier for me. I'm finally going to have an accomplice in making Seto's life hell. And the best part is, I can do the crime and put the blame on the kid. And since no one is heartless enough to hurt a baby, we'll both get off scat free. It's perfect. It's damn brilliant."_ Seto shot Tea another amused look and she let out a small chuckle.

_"I love you guys."_ Mokuba said. _"And I can't wait to see you. I'm going to catch the first flight to Domino and--."_

"No you're not." Seto cut him in a commanding tone. "You'll finish your studies and then come. This baby is not coming for another 8 months. You have plenty of time to spare."

_"But Seto."_ Mokuba whined, but Seto wasn't deterred. And the fact that he couldn't see his little brother's sad face made refusal all the more easier.

"No. And that's final." Mokuba sighed on the other line.

_"Okay fine. I'll come as soon as I'm free. Happy?"_

"Very." Seto answered.

_"Then I guess I should go now."_ Mokuba said. _"Congratulations again, and hopefully I'll see you soon. Love you. Bye."_

"Bye Mokuba. Take care." Tea said and the line went dead. Seto turned the phone off.

"I didn't expect him to be _this_ happy.' Tea admitted.

"I did." Seto answered. "Mokuba has always wanted a younger sibling. I bet he will be more anxious than us for this baby to come." Tea smiled as Seto placed his hand on her stomach and kissed her.

"I can't wait for this baby to come too." Tea sighed in content and placed her head on her husband's chest, listening to his calming heartbeat. It felt amazing knowing there was a life growing in her, a life with the same beating heart. Finally, she would be able to get her wish and be a mother. She would finally be able to experience all the emotions Serenity had experienced in the past few months. Suddenly, realization hit her.

"Seto, I completely forgot about Serenity." He ran his fingers through her silky smooth hair and replied.

"I didn't. I'll get her in a minute." Tea pulled away from him to meet his eyes.

"Not that Seto. I meant the baby. What are we going to do now? I can't have a baby in the next month and then have another one 8 months later." He frowned upon the dilemma before answering.

"You're right. I'm not sure what to do with her now. We don't need her now that you're pregnant."

"But we can't just leave her." Tea said in an urgent tone and Seto nodded.

"We'll think of something. Right now, I just want to enjoy my time with you before you are swarmed with calls from your friends." She smiled as Seto dipped his head to kiss her deeply, his tongue entering her mouth to taste her. Tea let out a loud moan and moved her hands up his chest to bury in his hair, pulling his head down to deepen the kiss.

None noticed Serenity standing at the top of the stairs, frozen to the spot with tears running down her cheeks. She had heard everything including the part about Tea's pregnancy. She wasn't sure if Tea really was pregnant or was another lie to get her attention. But one thing was for sure.

Her baby's future was in jeopardy.

* * *

Faster than the last one, right?

REVIEW.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Tea." Seto called while walking into the living room.

"I'm in here Seto." Her voice came from the kitchen. He walked in to find her cutting some apples.

"Tea, I need to talk to you." He said in a serious voice. She stopped what she was doing and turned to him with fear and hurt on her face.

"Seto, are you breaking up with me?" Despite his best efforts, a smile cracked the corner of his lips. Noticing this, she smiled fully and continued her previous activity.

"I think it's a little too late for that." He said. She giggled.

"Thank God, because I'm not ready to let you go." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head.

"Neither am I. But this is not about us." A pause. "I want to talk about Serenity." He heard her sigh. So she knew what he wanted to talk about.

"Do you have another solution?" Her voice had hope.

"No, just what we discussed. That is the best solution." She sighed again.

"I feel so bad." He kissed her head again and spoke.

"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. We never expected the situation to turn out like this. All we can do now is deal with it."

"So you want to tell her now?" She asked as she placed the cut apple slices into a plate.

"Yes. Also, I think we should move back to Domino."

"Why?"

"Because we are getting closer and closer to her due date. We will need help delivering the baby. I may be the genius Seto Kaiba but I can't deliver babies and I refuse to fetch towels and yell 'breath'." She giggled at his words.

"I guess you are right. But won't people ask questions?"

"We'll keep her hidden in the mansion and only tell a few maids about her so they can keep an eye on her and take care of her. I'll speak with Dr. Kinimo and tell him that she's a friend who was in need and we're just helping her. He knows how to keep things out of the media." Tea nodded her head.

"Okay then."

"Good. Let's tell her now because I plan on leaving tonight around 3:00 am. That way, we will slip into the mansion, unnoticed by the media." She nodded her head.

"Okay. Let's go tell her." They both walked upstairs to Serenity's bedroom.

"Hey Serenity, can we come in?" Tea said after a few knocks.

"Whatever." Was the reply from the other side. Tea shot Seto a small smile and they entered her bedroom. Serenity was lying on the bed. She didn't acknowledge them in any way when they entered, and continued reading a book she was holding.

"Serenity, Seto and I have to tell you something." Serenity didn't say anything or even look up. Seto glared at the girl and spoke.

"Tea is pregnant." Now Serenity reacted. Her eyes widened and the book shook within her hands.

"We wanted to tell you earlier, but we…" Tea stopped as she watched Serenity's eyes water up.

"Listen Wheeler—" Seto began speaking, but she interrupted.

"What are you going to do with my baby?" She asked, turning to face them. "Are you going to kill it?"

"No." Tea quickly replied in horror. "Serenity we'd never even think of that. That is also our baby. We love it and we still want it. It's just that now because of my pregnancy, things have gotten complicated and we can't proceed with the original plan. We can't tell people that the baby you're carrying is mine."

"Even you can understand that Tea can't have a child now and again show stomach a few months. That is ridiculous." Seto said in a cold voice.

"We have decided that we'll tell people that the baby is adopted." Tea said cautiously.

"What?" Serenity nearly yelled.

"We'll tell everyone that we found the child abandoned and decided to adopt it." Tea said.

"Abandoned?" Serenity whispered in horror.

"Yes." Seto said. "That way, we won't have to deal with any adoption complications. We won't conduct an investigation for the parent because if the child is abandoned, that means the parents don't want it."

"So my baby will be adopted?" Serenity whispered more to herself then to them.

"But that is only for the media. It won't change the fact that it's our baby and neither will it change our love for it. You have to believe that." Tea assured her. Serenity didn't reply. Tea opened her mouth to say something else, but Seto silenced her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We're leaving for our Domino mansion tonight. If you need any help packing, let us know." He said to Serenity and ushered Tea out of the room, leaving Serenity alone to ponder on the information she had just received.

Adopted.

Her baby was going to be adopted.

Seto Kaiba was going to adopt his blood child.

She broke into tears. Why was this happening? She could take Seto's cruelty towards her, but why her baby? What was its fault? Why was he doing to his own child?

_Tea._

That was the only explanation. Serenity had been sure that Tea had been lying about her pregnancy, but deep in her heart, the fear that the news may be true was present. She had felt slightly better when they hadn't said anything to her for two days. But today, her worst fears had been confirmed. Tea really was pregnant and like she had feared, her baby's future had been sacrificed. They were going to pretend that her child, Seto's first child, was adopted.

They said there was no other way. They said that they still loved the child. But if it was true, then why couldn't they abort Tea's child and only keep hers? Or why couldn't they hide for a while longer and then pretend Tea's child was adopted?

They didn't love her child. Tea had _never_ loved it, and Seto had shown that he preferred Tea's child over hers.

Panic began to engulf her mind as more thoughts emerged. If Tea's child was already receiving preferential treatment before birth, what would become of her child when the other one was actually born? Her baby would be discarded away while Tea's child basked in all the love. Her child would long for parental love all its life, fighting inferiority complex, and depression of always being second. But he won't be allowed to hate them, or demand his right. Because he would always feel the weight of their favors repressing his feelings. After all, they had saved his life and gave him a future after his mother abandoned him. He would be forced to respect and love them despite their unfair treatment, and he would hate _her_.

And then it hit her.

So that was Tea's real plan. She was doing all this to make her child hate his own mother. They wanted to tell everyone that the baby was abandoned. That way, the world would hate her. This would be imprinted on the baby's mind and he would hate her as well. He would hate her for doing abandoning him. He would spurt poison towards his mother and she would have no choice but to take his hate because she won't be allowed to tell him the truth. It was bad enough that she would have no right on her child after its birth, no right to hold it in her arms, to kiss it, to watch it grow, to see it smile, to hear it laugh, to hear its first words, to see it take its first steps, but she would have to endure unconditional and undeserving hatred as well.

More tears fell from her eyes. Not only would be her child taken away from her, labeled abandoned and adopted, and treated badly, but he would also be bred to hate his real mother. So without even knowing her, her baby would hate her.

Her hands wrapped around her stomach and her body shook with sobs. Her baby would curse her and hate her. Her baby would hate her all his life.

What had she done to deserve this? What had she done to deserve the hatred of her own child? She loved it. She had taken care of it for 9 months, but all her love, all her affection would be lost once the child would be handed over to Tea. It would be lost. Her child would be lost.

* * *

Tea let out a deep breath as she finished packing Serenity's stuff. Seto came in and grabbed it.

"Are you ready?" She nodded her head. He glanced around the room. "Where is Wheeler?" Tea sighed.

"In the bathroom. She was asleep. I woke her and now she's getting ready." Seto sighed and turned away.

"I'll wait for you guys outside." When he left, Tea knocked on the bathroom door.

"Serenity, are you ready? We have to leave now." The door opened and Serenity walked out.

"Let's go." Was all she said and exited the room. Tea sighed and followed her.

It was very dark and quiet when their chopper landed on the roof of the mansion. Tea helped Serenity out while Seto turned the chopper off. The door leading to the inside of the mansion opened and Margaret, the eldest and the head maid walked up to greet them. Her eyes widened when she spotted Serenity and her bulging belly. 

Tea ushered her inside before she could ask any questions. Once they were inside and safe, Tea led Serenity to a room they had Margaret prepare for her. When they were sure Serenity was settled nicely, both turned to speak with a confused Margaret.

"I'm sure you recognize Serenity." Tea said and Margaret nodded her head. Of course she recognized her. That girl had come to the mansion a few times with the rest of Tea's friends.

"As you saw, she's pregnant. But no one knows about it. Not my friends, not even her brother or sister-in-law. Seto and I are the only ones." Margaret nodded her head in understanding.

"She'll be staying here until she delivers the child. Till then, it's your responsibility to keep an eye on her and take care of her needs." Seto said.

"And also, make sure she is not seen by anyone else besides you, Larissa and Lisa." Tea advised. "This is a secret and we want to keep it that way." Margaret nodded. She had been with the Kaiba for a long time and was well aware of their system.

"Don't worry madam. I won't disappoint you." Margaret said. Seto nodded his head and led Tea to their bedroom. Tired from the day's work, Tea fell on the bed. Seto smiled at his wife and crawled on top of her.

"Tired?" He asked with a smile.

"You have no idea." She replied. Seto leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry ." He said. "But I promise tomorrow will be better." She only yawned in reply. Seto chuckled and got off her.

"You need to change." He said, looking at her skirt and top. With a groan, she made an attempt to get up but he was quick to push her down on the bed again.

"Don't worry. I'll do it. You just go to sleep." She eyed him suspiciously and he chuckled. "I promise not to do anything inappropriate." She smiled tiredly and fell back on the bed.

"I'm going to hold you to that." She yawned and her eyelids closed. Seto watched her drift off to sleep with a smile. When he was sure she was sound asleep, he went to the closet and soon spotted a pair of loose shorts. Grabbing them, he went to her and very carefully, he took her skirt off. Momentarily lost in desire, his fingers brushed her smooth legs. She was beautiful. Lost, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her thigh. Her leg moved at the sensation and he snapped out of his trance. Shaking his head, he carefully lifted her legs to place the shorts on. Then came off her shirt. Lucky for her, she was wearing a tank top under and he decided it was okay to let her sleep in that. After changing himself, he lay beside his wife and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Good night." He whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

"Tea, wake up." The gentle voice of her husband woke her. Turning, she faced him.

"But I want to sleep more." She whined. He chuckled and got off the bed.

"Remember I told you last night that today will be better?" Her eyes widened as she remembered. "If you don't get up, you'll miss the day." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Did you plan something today?" she asked him. He smiled a knowing smile and went to the bathroom to shower.

"Get ready and you'll find out." She let out a muffled scream of frustration and fell back on the bed. He came out soon wearing only a towel and went to grab his clothes.

"You can go in now, but hurry. I'll meet you downstairs." She sighed and went into the bathroom. After showering, she quickly did her hair, got dressed and walked downstairs, hoping to meet Seto, but he was nowhere to be found. In fact, she couldn't see anyone, not even the three maids that stayed in the mansion.

"Where is everyone?" she wondered out loud and walked to stand in the middle of the living room.

"SURPRISE." She was startled by loud yelling voices that suddenly came from behind her. She immediately turned around and was delightedly shocked to find all of her friends there, including Seto and her maids.

"Oh my God." She yelled in shock as she ran towards them, hugging the nearest person who happened to be Joey.

"I can't believe this. All of you are here. I can't believe this." She said laughing joyously.

"This is a special occasion Hun, we had to be here." The unmistakable voice of Mai Valentine, now Mai Wheeler came. Tea let go of Joey and hugged Mai.

"What occasion?" She asked in a confused voice.

"Your baby shower of course." Mai said. Just then, Duke pulled on a rope and a banner opened above a wall. Tea let out a squeal and hugged Mai again.

"I know it's a few months early, but we all got so excited about this that we wanted to meet you." Mai said. "We were all here in the city, so we used this as an excuse to get together. We don't know where we'll be in a couple of months and if we'll be able to make it, so we decided to throw you one now." Mai explained. Tea smiled and hugged her again.

"Thanks Mai."

"You know, we're your friends too. We aren't just here to pull ropes." Duke said in a hurt voice.

"Of course Duke." She said and turned to hug him. She made sure to hug all of her friends. Next was Tristan, followed by Bakura, and then Yugi and finally his girlfriend Rebecca Hawkins. Suddenly, something wrapped around her legs and squealed.

"Aunt Tea." It was Joey and Mai's three year old daughter, Christine.

"Hi baby." Tea cooed, bending down to pick up the cute child.

"Is it your birthday?" the child asked innocently and Tea laughed.

"No sweetie. It's just a party."

"So there is no cake?" Christine's face fell.

"Of course there is. I'll get one only for you." Christine 'whooped' loudly, something she had picked up from her father and jumped out of Tea's arms to run around. Tea watched her with joy, knowing that soon, a child just like her would be running around their mansion.

"Okay, time for presents." Mai said.

"Presents?" Tea said with wide eyes.

"Of course. That's the whole point of a baby shower." Mai said and revealed a pile of presents from behind the couch. Her other friends also began producing presents from various hiding spots around the room until the center table was covered. Tea could only watch with amazement.

"I can't believe you guys did this. How did you manage to pull it off?" she asked curiously.

"Well, we made all preparations when you guys were still at the island. We bought presents and arranged everything in the mansion." Yugi explained.

"We had huge help from your husband Seto Kaiba of course, who was a surprisingly helpfull accomplice." Rebecca added. Tea turned to face her now smirking husband.

"Seto, I can't believe you hid this from me." She said in mock anger. He only smirked more in response.

"Is that why you had us flown in during the middle of the night?" she asked and he nodded.

"I couldn't have you see anything and ruin the surprise." Tea walked towards him and hugged him.

"Thanks so much Seto." She whispered. "This is the best surprise ever."

"Since you were so helpful Kaiba, we thought we should do something nice for you too." Tristan said. Seto raised an eyebrow in response, and then from behind them came a familiar voice.

"Hey big brother." Seto's eyes widened and he turned on his heel to see a smiling face of Mokuba.

"Mokuba? What are you doing here? I thought you were having your mid-terms." Seto said. Mokuba shrugged his shoulders and walked forward.

"I did an early sitting for two of them so I got a few days to spare. I've got a flight to catch tonight and then, I'm back to Oxford." He then stood before Tea.

"I hope you're glad to see me." Tea laughed and hugged him.

"Of course Mokuba. I'm always glad to see you."

"Here." Mokuba thrust a present in her hand. "This is for you." She smiled in gratitude as she took the present.

"Thank you sweetie." He only smiled in return.

"So should we get the party started or what?" Joey yelled and Tristan and duke cheered in response. Margaret and Larissa appeared with trays of food and everyone proceeded to it, breaking into conversational groups. The three girls sat together along with the two maids, gushing over the future. Bakura and Mokuba sat together, talking about England where they currently resided. The rest formed a huge group.

"So Kaiba, you ready for this thing?" Joey asked, grabbing a can of pop.

"What thing?" Seto asked.

"You know, the baby." Joey said. "You ready for it?"

"What is there to be ready for?" Seto asked. Joey smirked. Beside him, Duke glared at him to stop.

"Dude, you have no idea what you are getting into, do you?" Watching Joey smirk so evilly, Seto frowned.

"What the hell do you mean Wheeler?"

"Tea is going to be so damn hormonal you'll wish you had never slept with her. That is how it'll begin." Joey began in a dramatic tone. "Then comes the weight gain. She'll blow up like a balloon, and look like a cow, and she'll ask you how she looks. And you'll have to lie and make it believable. And she'll still yell and scream at you." Seto gulped. Tea had a mean temper. He had been at the receiving end of it a few times due to excessive work.

"And that is just the part before the baby is born. When the baby comes, it's a whole new issue." Joey's tone was that of someone telling a scary story.

"The crying, the screaming, the pooping, the piles of diapers, the sleepless nights, and worst of all… no sex." By then, Seto had visibly paled. He reached for the glass of water and gulped it down.

"Of course that won't happen to you Kaiba." Yugi quickly said.

"Yeah." Tristan said. "You are smarter than Joey. And if Joey and Mai can raise a child, you and Tea should have no problem." This seemed to calm Seto down a bit and color slowly returned to his face.

"Yeah. What he said." Joey said. Then slowly, his eyes widened. "Hey Tristan, what did you mean by what you said? Are you saying that--."

"Oh look, Margaret brought more food." Tristan quickly said to distract Joey and it worked. The male's attention was diverted to the maid who was sitting with the other females and talking.

"She doesn't have any food." Joey growled. "Tristan you bastard." The two engaged in a headlock and Seto sighed. Joey's words had been more than scary. What if what he said was true? Would having a child really change their life so much? He eyed Christine, Joey's devil daughter as he called her, who was slowly inching towards an expensive vase. He made an attempt to get up and stop her but Mai beat him to it.

"Chris, baby why don't you come here and show Aunt Tea the pretty dress daddy bought you." The child sighed but complied with her mother's wishes. Mai winked at Seto who nodded his head in return.

* * *

Serenity stood at the top of the stairs, watching the festivities proceed downstairs. Her heart wrenched watching her brother and friends sit and talk happily, but she wasn't allowed to join them. She wasn't allowed to talk to them, to express her pain, to cry her heart out before people who actually cared. She wasn't allowed. Seto had told her so this morning. He had walked in to tell her that she was to remain in the room at all times so no one knew of her existence. He even had that maid Lisa keep an eye on her, to make sure she didn't leave her room. They had made her a prisoner. She and her baby were prisoners in the Kaiba mansion, the property of the Kaibas. Tears spurted from her eyes and she sobbed, so close to her loved ones, yet so far.

* * *

"This is nice." Duke said, leaning back into the couch. "The whole gang is back together."

"Except Serenity." Mai added. "God knows where the girl is now. All she said was that she was going on a long vacation. We haven't heard from her since. I hope she is okay."

"She is fine." Tea said in an assuring tone.

"Well, it's her loss" Mokuba said and glanced around the mansion. "It's so good to be back home." Just then, something caught his eye at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, whose there?" He said pointing at the spot. Tea's and Seto's heads shot in the direction, but there was nothing there.

"No one Mokuba." Tea said.

"I swear I saw someone." He said, getting up.

"It's probably just a maid. I'll go check." Margaret said and got up, quickly hurrying up the stairs. She met Lisa in the hallway.

"Lisa, what are you doing here? You were supposed to stay with miss Serenity."

"I went to the bathroom. Did something happen?" Lisa asked.

"I'll explain later. For now, just go in the room." Lisa complied and they both entered Serenity's room.

"Miss Serenity, I'm going to lock the door from outside. Please remain quiet until the guests are gone. Master Mokuba has become suspicious and I don't want him finding out. Lisa will be with you at all times." Margaret said. "Please understand. It is only a matter of a few hours." With that, she quickly left. Serenity heard the lock click and she fell on the bed, tears forming in her eyes once again.

Why was this happening? Why was this happening to her? What wrong had she done?

It was all Tea's fault. It was all her fault. She had caused Serenity so much pain and misery. Tea's baby was getting a baby shower already and Serenity was sure she would probably get another one from her colleagues later. And what had her bab y gotten? Nothing. Her child hadn't even received a kind look from its father. And she was sure that if Tea's baby was born, her child would starve for affection all its life.

No.

She won't let that happen. Her child had suffered enough and she won't let it continue. No.

A determined glint appeared in her eyes. She won't let her child suffer anymore. She would secure her child's future no matter what. But the only way that would happen would be if Tea's child was out of the picture.

Then that's exactly what she would do. For her child's sake, she would get rid of Tea's child.

* * *

I apologize for the late update. But the good news is that this story is finished. The next chapter will be last and it'll probably be up mid to the end of the next month. Also any of you waiting for my other stories, I will be updating them soon too.

So thank you for being patient.

And lastly, REVIEW.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh.

"talk"

'thoughts'

flashback/ dreams

* * *

"Tea, Tea over here." A reporter struggled to get her attention as she smiled down at the many people gathered in the room. After numerous attacks from the media, Seto and Tea had decided to call a news conference to confirm her pregnancy and satisfy the media's curiosity. Currently, they were sitting on a stage, facing dozens of reporters and cameras. Questions were being fired at them left and right, and they were doing there best to say only they had already decided to reveal.

"How hard was it to convince Mr. Kaiba to have a child?" Tea let out a small giggle and stared at Seto.

"Actually, we weren't expecting one." She answered. "This one came as a surprise to us."

"You weren't planning a pregnancy?"

"We wanted a child. It's just that this news came as a surprise to us." Tea answered.

"What about you Mr. Kaiba? What are your thoughts on the pregnancy?" Seto's face remained expressionless as he answered.

"This child in unexpected but not unwanted." He said plainly. "We are looking forward to its birth."

"Would you prefer if a boy was born or a girl?" Another said, staring at Kaiba.

"The gender of the child in not important. The child born is our child and we will love it unconditionally."

"Do you feel you are ready for parenthood?" Tea stared at Seto before answering.

"We feel that we are. That's why we have taken this step." She felt Seto squeeze her hand assuringly and a smile broke on her face. "All of our friends have promised us their support. Besides, I know Seto and I can do it."

"Are you planning any more children?" Seto frowned at the question.

"We will decide after the first one." Even though it wasn't meant to be a funny comment, it brought smiles to the faces of many. Seto motioned to a man dressed in black and he quickly came forward, arms stretched.

"That will be all ladies and gentlemen." He said, ushering the crowd to the exit. Tea and Seto got up and began walking out as well. Serenity turned off the T.V. and glared at the dark screen.

It wasn't fair.

Tea's child was treated like a messiah, everyone awaiting its arrival, whereas her child was being ignored. A wave of anger surged within her.

It just wasn't fair, dammit.

She would have to do something quick. Her child was due any day now, and she wasn't willing to part from it, nor succumb it to its horrible fate. No. her child would have every happiness in the world.

Pretending to stretch, she glanced around the room. She spotted Margaret, and Lisa preparing something in the kitchen. Of course. It was almost dinner time. She turned the T.V. on again and absently channel surfed, attention focused on the women in the kitchen. As she had hoped, they walked out and went upstairs when satisfied with their work.

Hurriedly yet carefully, Serenity got up and walked into the kitchen. The food was ready and smelled delicious. But it still needed something in her opinion. Serenity walked before a row of cupboards and opened one to reveal lines of colourful bottles. Looking through them, she grabbed a red coloured one and took it out. With great care and precision, she poured a few drops into the pot, quickly stirring it. She put the bottle back in its original spot and went back to the pot. Taking a whiff, she was very pleased to not smell the concoction she had added. With a satisfied smile, she walked out and sat at her original spot before the maids arrived.

* * *

Seto and Tea entered the house with huge smiles on their faces.

"That went exceptionally well." Tea said, shooting him a smile. He nodded his head, eyes flickering to the sitting figure of Serenity. Tea followed his gaze and her smile faltered a bit. She quickly recovered and walked over to her.

"We're back Serenity." Tea announced. "I hope you were okay in our absence." Serenity huffed loudly and glared at Tea.

"I'm not an idiot who would hurt herself in our absence." Tea kept a forced smile on her face while Seto frowned openly.

"Did you watch the press conference?" Serenity grunted.

"I had better things to do." Tea began walking away.

"As long as you had fun." Her eyes met with Seto's annoyed ones and she smiled.

"I'm going to see if dinner is ready." Seto nodded his head and went to take a seat opposite Serenity, his eyes glaring at her. She ignored him stubbornly, too angry to do anything else. Tea soon returned, followed closely by Margaret.

"The dinner is ready. Let's go." She said. Seto got up and walked towards Serenity, helping her into the dinning room. As soon as they entered, delicious aromas assaulted their noses. Quickly eating themselves, they began eating.

"Mmm, this is really good." Tea mumbled through bites. Margaret beamed at the comment.

Serenity's eyes were transfixed on Tea. Her food was getting cold but it was not her present concern. She watched Tea eat the food, her heart filling with joy with every bite Tea took. She could hardly believe it. Her plan was working so smoothly.

"Why are _you_ so happy Wheeler?" Seto said, eyeing the smiling girl. Her smile immediately disappeared, replaced by a startled look before she bowed her head and began stuffing her face with food. Seto turned to Tea to speak with her but stopped, eyeing her slightly red face.

"You okay?" he asked. She slowly nodded her head, hands reaching up to rub her neck.

"It feels like something is stuck in my throat." She reached for a glass of water and gulped it down. Seto watched her intently, hand reaching to rub her back soothingly.

"Feel better?" He asked in a concerned voice. She shook her head, face going redder by the second.

"It feels like something is squeezing my throat." She struggled to say. "I… can't… breath." Seto quickly stood up and yelled.

"Someone call the doctor. Hurry." Lisa quickly ran to comply to his command. Margaret ran to them.

"What is wrong with her?" She asked.

"I don't know. She suddenly has trouble breathing." His eyes narrowed and he sharply turned to Margaret.

"What was in the food?" She seemed baffled at his question.

"I don't understand. Why is the food a problem?"

"Maybe she is having al allergic reaction. Did you put any cherry extract in the food?" Margaret shook her head.

"No. I know Miss Tea is allergic to cherry extract. Everyone in the mansion knows that. We never use it. And I can guarantee that we didn't use it in the food either."

"Seto…" Tea wheezed, her eyes closing slowly before she fell unconscious. Seto immediately scooped her in his arms, panic across his face. He rushed towards his bedroom, Margaret following on his heels. She opened the door to their bedroom and Seto placed Tea gently on the bed.

"Sir, I have the doctor on the line." Lisa said, handing the phone to Seto. He immediately took it and began explaining Tea's condition. Margaret and Lisa watched the worry lines disappear off his forehead, being replaced by anger . After his talk with the doctor, Seto quietly stood up and went to the bathroom. He came back with a small bottle of pills. He lifted Tea up and fed her the pill. When finished, he placed her back on the bed and turned to the two maids with raging eyes.

"These were allergy symptoms. There was some kind of cherry extract in the food that we ate." His eyes narrowed maliciously as he continued. "Which one of you did it?" Both paled considerably.

"Mr. Kaiba, we didn't do it. We know Miss Tea is allergic to cherries and we are always careful when making any food." Margaret said.

"Then how did it happen?" He spat through clenched teeth. Both women were silent. Seto turned his attention to the pale Tea, hand reaching out to caress her cheek tenderly.

"We…" Lisa began hesitantly, getting Seto's attention. "After we prepared food, we left for a few minutes." She stopped and turned to look at Margaret's face before continuing.

"Miss Serenity was in the living room--." Before Lisa could speak further, Margaret harshly cut her off..

"Are you saying that she did it?" Lisa paled, her gaze flickering from Seto to Margaret.

"Well, she was the only one down there. And we didn't do it. Then she's the only one left."

"That is preposterous." Margaret said. "Why would Miss Serenity--."

"That is enough." Seto said in a dead pan voice. Both women stopped. "You can go now." He said, facing away from them. They quickly left, closing the door behind them.

Seto let out a deep sigh and moved to lay beside Tea's unconscious frame. Lisa and Margaret may not be sure but he knew Serenity had done this. Now he knew the reason for her happy mood during dinner. A frown marred his features. Why had Serenity done that? He knew she was less than kind to Tea but all her strikes had been verbal… until today. Could Serenity really be planning to hurt Tea?

He wrapped a protective arm around her waist and buried his face in her hair. Tea was his everything. He couldn't bare to see her even slightly upset or sad, let alone in pain. And now that she carried his child, she was even more precious to him, if that was possible. Was that the reason Serenity had made this attempt?

On more than one occasion, he had noticed Serenity's behaviour towards him. She had tried to seduce him, and when that failed, she had tried to emotionally blackmail him into leaving Tea.

_When this baby comes out, we can have a happy life together, just you and me, don't you think Kaiba?_

_Tea can't be a mother. This child will forever be an eyesore for her and she'll eventually hurt it. You should leave her now and protect your child._

_This child is mine and yours. We are a family. Tea is not a part of it and never will be._

_If you really love this child, then stay with me and leave her because I am not giving up my baby._

Her words, said to him in private, rang in his mind, but had no affect on him. He loved Tea and nothing could take him away from her. And he had made that quite clear to Serenity as well. Could it be that she had decided to use drastic measures to gain him, and this was just the beginning? What else could the hormonal psycho be planning?

It didn't matter. He would take care of Tea. He would keep an eye on her and have Lisa do the same, while Margaret would watch Serenity. Yes. He would do just that. Subconsciously, his hand moved to lay flat against her stomach. He would protect his unborn child and his wife.

He continued to lay beside Tea for a few more minutes, letting her presence calm his anger and panic. Finally, he got up. It was time he confronted Serenity.

* * *

Serenity sat in her room, a pleased look shinning on her face. She had done it. She had intended for Tea to be hurt and she had accomplished that. Hopefully, this little allergy attack had somehow hurt her baby. She didn't care if it was still alive, as long as it had been damaged. Only then would Seto come to her. She hummed happily to herself, imagining the life she had earned when the door opened and Seto came in, a viscious look present in his eyes.

"Why did you do it?" He said, closing the door behind him.

"What are you talking about?" She played innocent. He menacingly growled and took a step closer.

"Don't play dumb Wheeler. I know it was you who put cherry extract in her food to cause the allergic reaction." Her face paled and his suspicion was confirmed. "I know your intention was to cause her pain, but for your information, Tea is perfectly fine. Her medication worked like magic and she is just asleep now." He leaned in towards her, his voice lowering to a hiss.

"If you try to hurt her again, I'd be forced to forget that you are carrying my child and deal with you accordingly." He turned on his heel and walked out the room. The door slammed shut, marking his departure.

Serenity fell back on the bed, tears forming in her eyes.

_I'd be forced to forget that you are carrying my child ._

How could he be so cruel towards her? What prrof did he have that she had done it? What proof? Nothing. Just suspicion that that witch had probably placed in his mind. And now because of her, he had gone so far as to threaten her and his child openly. All for her, all for that conniving bitch.

Well, if Tea wanted to play that way, then so be it. Serenity would hold back no longer. She would play Tea's sick game and win. No one was going to jeopardize the future of her child.

* * *

Tea candidly walked into her room, a fluffy towel wrapped arround her lithe frame. Seto had left for work early morning, so she had no worries about anyone bothering her right now. She walked before her hige closet and took out a comfortable looking outfit. Dressing, she began walking downstairs. Margret would have made breakfast by now, and she was feeling very hungry.

She hurried out the room and towards the staircase when she came face to face with Serenity. Both women frowned, not breaking their gaze. Finally, Serenity huffed haughtily and began walking away when Tea spoke.

"I know it was you Serenity." Serenity's steps halted and she turned arrond with a fierce expression.

"What are you talking about?" she spat back.

"You were the one who made me sick yesterday. I know it was you." Tea shot back.

"How dare you accuse me of such a low thing." Serenity yelled.

"It's not an accusation.. It true.." Tea replied.

"Why would I want to do that to you? You are of no concern to me." Serenity said.

"Obviously, you have a reason." Tea said. "I think you are just jealous of me." An animalistic look appeared on Serenity's face as she screamed.

"_Jealous_ of you? Why woud I be jealous of _you_? What do you have that I should be jealous of? You are jealous of me because I am going to be a mother. _You_ are the one who is jealous."

"You're not the only one having a baby Serenity." Tea yelled back. "I am too. And it would do you good to accept that." Serenity's nostrils flared in anger at Tea's words.

"I know you are not happy with our situation and neither are we, but there is nothing we can do about it." Tea said.

"Yes we can. But you won't do it because you wanted this to happen." Serenity screamed. "You did this to me on purpose. You wanted to put me in this situation. You wanted to cause me all this pain." Tears were falling freely frm Serenity's eyes as she continued to glare at Tea. Tea sighed and looked away.

"I wish we never had that conversation." She said quietly. "I wish I had never asked you to do this. I wish none of this had happened." With that, Tea began walking down the stairs, leaving Serentiy fuming with anger.

"So you wish my baby had never been conceived?" She said. Without turning back, Tea slowly nodded her head. It was then that Serenity totally lost it. Hate took over her senses, replacing rational thinking with anger. She ran towards Tea with every intention of hurting and stretched her hand to push her off the stairs, but hearing heavy footsteps behind her, Tea turned to inquire.

It was as if time slowed down. Tea turned, her shoulders moving to leave empty space. Serenity's outstretched hand passed through air, and with nothing to break her fall, her body fell forward due to her weight. A blood curling scream errupted from her lips as her body lurched forward and roll own the stairs, leaving small noises.

For a second, Tea stood motionless, not comprehending what was happening. Then she too screamed loudly and raced afte the rolling girl, trying to stop her. But Serenity's body was rolling too fase and landed on the floor before Tea could reach it.

Lisa and Margaret came running toward the fallen girl. Serenity was screaming at the top of her lungs in pain, clutching her stomach tightly. Tea kneeled on the floor and tried to touch her shoulder but Serenity harshly slapped her hand away.

"You did this." she screamed. "You pushed me. You did this you bitch." She tried to grab Tea's hair, but rolled over in pain.

"Tell the driver to get the car out. We have to take her to the doctor." Tea yelled to Lisa who ran immediately. "Margaret, please help Serenity into the car. I'm going to call Seto." Tea didn't wait for Margaret to reply and ran towards the door. She could still hears Serenity pained screams. Her own hands shook terribly as she dailed the number.

"Hello." Seto said on the other line.

"S… Seto." Tea stuttered horribly. "Seto… Serenity… she… stairs… Seto…"

"Tea, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Seto said in a concerned voice.

"Seto… Serenity… she fell down the stairs." Tea finally said in a broken voice, tears seeping from her eyes.

"What?" Seto yelled from the other line. Tea broke down completely, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Seto, I swear I didn't do it. I swear. She… she fell on her own. I didn't do it. Please believe me. Please." She feared Seto would blame her if something was to happen to the baby.

"Don't panic Tea. take her to the hospital. I'll be there right away." He said and hung up. She could feel the urgency in his voice. Wiping her tears, she also ran outside, leaving for the hospital.

* * *

Seto ran through the hallways, desperately looking for Tea and Serenity. He spotted Tea standing againt the wall and quickly approached her. She too, saw him and ran towards him, tears streaming down her face.

"Seto… I'm so sorry. I couldn't save her. She… just fell. " Seto wrapped his arms arround her comfortingly and held her close.

"I didn't do it Seto. Please believe me." She begged. "I didn't hurt her. I swear I didn't."

"Tea, stop crying." Seto said in a soothing voice. "I know you didn't do it. I trust you." Tea pressed her face in his chest again, sobbing. He rubbed her back slowly.

"Where is Wheeler?" He asked.

"She… is in the room with … the doctor. She wouldn't … let me in." Tea answered between sobs and Seto nodded his head.

"Tea, I want you to tell me what happened." Tea nodded her head and wiped her eyes with her sleeve before speaking.

"We were arguing on top of the stair case. I told her I knew that it was her who…" Tea left it there, knowing Seto already knew what she was talking about. After all, it was him who had told her about it.

"I… I said that I wished I had never asked for help and she had never gotten pregnant." Tea said with a guilty expression. "I started walking away when I heard footsteps so I turned arround and then I just saw her falling. I don't know how she fell. Seto, I ran after her to help her but I couldn't. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize Tea. I'm sure you tried your best." He said, hugging her again. Lisa walked towards them along with Margaret. They had come with Serenity to the hospital while Tea had come alone.

"Mr. Kaiba." Lisa said in a meek voice. "I… I saw what happened." Immediately, both Seto and Tea were facing her, giving her their full attention. Lisa gulped before speaking/.

"I was coming out of the kitchen when I heard Miss Tea arguing with Miss Serenity. I… I was curious so I hid and watched." Seto frowned but Tea was unconcerned.

"Go on. Tell." She urged Lisa. Lisa gulped again and turned to Tea, speaking to her.

"When you turned arround, Miss Serenity ran towards you to push you. I saw it. I was going to yell and warn you but you turned around on your own. But Miss Serenity couldn't stop herself and lost her balance, falling down the stairs." Tea sighed in relief at the explanation, as if a heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulders.

"You can go home now if you want." Seto said to the two maids. "We'll take care of the situation here." Both nodded and quickly walked away from there. Seto turned to Tea and pulled her in his embrace again.

"Everything will be okay." Hwhispered to her. They remained locked for a few minutes before pulling away at the sound of a door opening. It was Dr. Kinimo. He stared somberly at the two.

"I'm afraid I have bad news." Tea gripped Seto's arm tightly. "The baby is dead." Tea's body slipped to the floor, but Seto caught her quickly, steadying and supporting her with his arm.

"The fall had severe consequences." Dr. kinimo continued. "She fell on her stomach several times. The child died probably after the second hit. It had several fractures on the skull and some broken bones as well."

"No." Tea whispered in horror, tears once again flowing.

"I'm very sorry." Dr. kinimo said, staring sympathetically at Tea.

"What… what about the mother?" Seto finally asked, his voice not as cold and hard as it usually was.

"The mother is fine. She has some bruises on her body but they will heal in a few days. However, she has taken the news of her baby's death quite hard, as expected. We wanted to tranquilize her, but she demanded that we bring you in the room Mr. Kaiba." Seto nodded his head.

"We'll go." He said, taking Tea with him to the room where Serenity was being kept. The room was very large and luxurious, being a VIP room. Serenity was laying on the bed, her shoulders and neck supported by a fluffy pillow. Her body was shaking slightly, indicating that she was crying. When she heard their footsteps, she quickly turned to stare at them.

"You." she said, pointing accusingly at Tea. "You killed my baby. You killed it." Tea gasped in shock, hand reaching up to cover her open mouth.

"You are a murderer. You killed my innocent baby. Murderer. MURDERER." Serenity screamed "I'll kill you. I'll kill you bitch." She tried to get up but enormous pain shot through her back and she cried out, falling back on the bed.

"Are you happy now?" Serenity contined. "Huh Kaiba, are you happy that your first born in dead? I told you she hated our baby. I told you she would kill it. Now do you believe me?"

"Shut up Wheeler." Seto finally spoke. "Stop accusing Tea of something you did."

"What?" Serenity screamed in rage and shock. "You're still taking her side. She killed our baby."

"She didn't." seto bellowed. "You are the one who is responsible for the loss of that life. Lisa saw you trying to push Tea. She saw what happened. She saw you try to hurt Tea and fall down in the process. So don't lie to make yourself feel better. Tea isn't the one who killed this baby. You did."

"No." Serentiy whispered in horror, body shaking uncontrollably with sobs. "I didn't. I… I loved my baby."

"You only loved yourself." Seto said. "You were only concerned with yourself. You were only looking out for yourself. Had you really loved the child, you would have never put it at risk. But for your goals, for your intentions, you put _my_ child in harms way. The baby died because of your irresponsibility, because of your lack of better judgement, because of your stupidity, because of you."

"No… I…" Serenity stuttered with words.

"Our cotract is done Wheeler." Seto said in a cold voice. "You were responsible for giving Tea and I a child and in return you'd be compensated. You have failed to deliever your end of the bargain and in addition, have caused Tea and I much problems. However, you'll still be compensated." He grabbed Tea's arm and turned away. "You'll receive your payment check in a day." With that, he began walking out.

"No, stop." Serenity screamed in desperation. "Kaiba, don't go. I… I love you. I love you more than her. Please…don't leave me. I beg you." Seto looked over his shoulder at her pitiful form, all crumbled up in a ball, shaking with sobs.

"Know this and remember Wheeler. I love Tea and Tea only. And nothing will ever change that." He walked out the door, ignoring her pleads to stay with her. They met Dr. Kinimo outside, waiting for them.

"Don't worry about the bill. I'll pay it." Seto said. Dr. Kinimo nodded his head. Seto turned to leave when Dr. kinimo spoke again.

"Would you like to see the baby?" Seto's body stiffened. No one spoke for a while.

"No." Seto finally said. "Just bury it. I'll pay for the expenses." The doctor nodded his head and watched them walk out of the hospital. Seto had already made a phone call to the hospital, urging them to keep the matter s private as possible so there was no press to bother them. They sat in the car, but didn't drive immediately.

"Seto." Tea spoke gently. "I'm sorry." He sighed, letting his mask drop.

"I didn't want it to be this way." He said.

"Me either." She agreed. "But's done now. We can't do anything else."

"Tea, I want you to be very careful from now on." Seto said, staring her in the eye. "I'm going to hire a nurse to stay with you at all times so she can prevent a repeat of what happened today." He placed his hand over her stomach. "I don't want to lose another child." Tea hugged him and kissing the side of his head.

"It won't happen again." She assured him. "I'll try my best."

* * *

_"Seto, do you think my stomach is getting big now?" Tea asked, lifting her shirt. Seto smiled. She had been asking him the same question almost every day now. She was beginning her fifth month of pregnancy and couldn't wait for the child to start developing in her body._

_"Well, what do you think?" She pressed._

_"Hmm." He pretended to examine it. "Still looks the same to me." He finally said. Her face fell._

_"I think I'm gonna take the pregnancy test again to make sure I'm still pregnant." He sighed and grabbed her arms, pulling her into his lap._

_"Tea, stop worrying. You'll show soon enough and when you do, you'll be crying to be slim again because none of your clothes will fit you." He joked. It brought a smile to her face._

_"Oh don't worry about clothes. I have a vey rich husband who would buy me plenty more." He chuckled and kissed her softly._

* * *

_"Tea, what the hell are you doing?" Seto said in surprise, after finding his wife eating toothpaste in their bathroom._

_"I'm eating." She said casually, as if eating toothpaste directly from the tube was the most natural thing in the world. What was wrong with her? He faintly recalled reading something about non-food cravings, called pica cravings. Women craved the weirdest and sometimes harmful things. He sighed and walked towards her. At least she wasn't drinking bleach or something of that sort._

_"Stop it." He said, trying to take the nearly empty tube away from her. She flayed her arms left and right, trying to keep it away from him._

_"Tea, give it to me." He said and forcefully snatched it away from her. She stood up, glaring at him._

_"What the hell is your problem? Are you so cheap that you can't buy another toothpaste?" She yelled._

_"Tea, stop being ridiculous. Just look at yourself for God's sake." He turned her towards the mirror so she could take a look at herself. Her lips were covered with foam, with some paste hanging off her chin._

_"Oh my God." She gasped in shock. "I look like a rabid dog on the loose." She wailed loudly. Seto sighed._

_"Tea, that's not true. If you were a dog, you would be chasing me around the room to bite." He joked. This only caused her to be louder. Seto sighed and wrapped his arms around her._

_"Come on, get cleaned. I'll take you out for ice-cream." He glanced at the discarded toothpaste. "Mint-flavored by the looks of it."_

* * *

_"Seto, SETO." Tea screamed at the top of her lungs. Seto ran out of the office and entered the bedroom where she was._

_"Tea, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" He said, racing towards her._

_"No. I'm fine." She replied with a smile. He frowned, annoyed with her._

_"Then why did you scream like you were in labour?" He asked, annoyed with her._

_"Here, feel this." She said, placing his hand on her stomach. His heart neat increased ten fold. And as he had predicted, he fell a small push against his hand._

_"Is it…?" He whispered in disbelief. She giggled and nodded her head enthusiastically,_

_"Yes. I just felt it. It's so unbelievable, isn't it?" Seto's eyes softened and he rested his forehead against hers._

_"It is." He admitted. "Our baby. It is almost here." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and whispered. "Thank you."_

* * *

_Seto walked down the stairs with a frown evident on his face. For the past hour, he had been trying to ignore the loud racket coming from downstairs. Tea's friends had come to visit and spend the day with them. Seto had greeted them and had soon departed to finish his work. However, as he had feared and predicted, concentrating was impossible with the loud noises always accompanying Tea's friends._

_He marched downstairs, ready to chide them. They, having heard his angry stomping, quietened down immediately. Seto glared at them._

_"Enough with the silence." He finally said, growing tired of their acting._

_"So we have your permission to be loud?" Mokuba asked excitedly. "Cool. Thanks Seto." And immediately, as if animals were released from their cages, there was noise, lots of noise. Seto wanted to yell, but knew it would fall on deaf ears. He spotted Tea sitting on the couch beside Yugi and Mai and went to her._

_"Oh hi honey. Did you finish your work?" She asked sweetly. Seto took a seat besides her on the spot vacated by Yugi._

_"No, because of your uncivilized friends." He replied. She smiled apologetically. "Are you having fun?" He asked, being the considerate guy he was,_

_"Oh yeah." She said with a bright smile. "They are so much fun. Thanks for letting them spend the day today." He smiled and kissed her._

_"Hey Tea, I want to feel the kick again." Joey said, approaching them._

_"I would be glad to deliver it Wheeler." Seto said. Joey snorted._

_"Shut up Kaiba. I'm not talking to you.." He turned to Tea. "So, can I?" She nodded her head. Joey happily placed his hand on her huge stomach and laughed heartily as he felt the small bump._

_"This is so amazing. I can never get tired of this." He said, putting his hand on a different spot on her stomach._

_"Stop it Wheeler." Seto said. "It hurts her when the baby kicks."_

_"If she wants me to stop, she'll say so." Joey said._

_"I am telling you to stop, so stop. If you really like it so much, knock up your wife and then feel it." Joey laughed._

_"Don't worry about it. I am planning to. I want to have a lot of kids."_

_"Isn't one enough for you?" Seto asked._

_"No. Not at all." Joey said. "Because one is enough for you." Seto was clearly confused._

_"What do I have to do with you having more kids?" Seto said._

_"Since I only have one kid, you can keep an eye on her. Once I add a couple more to it, then it'll get interesting. I'd love to see you chase after them while they cause mayhem in your house." A maniacal expression appeared on Joey's face. "My little team of devils to drive you insane." Seto kicked Joey's shin lightly._

_"I'd just ban you from my house then." Seto said._

_"As long as my kids have my mentality, we'll sneak into your house no matter how advanced your security system is."_

_"Is that a challenge?" Seto said with a smile._

_"Take it as one if you want." Joey said._

_"Fine Wheeler. Bring out as many kids as you can. I'll deal with them personally."_

* * *

_"Seto." He heard her say his name, but was too sleepy and tired to respond immediately. "SETO." A yell and a kick to his leg did the trick. He threw the covers off his face and turned towards her._

_"What is it?" He asked her._

_"I'm hungry." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Seto rubbed his bleary eyes and glanced at the clock. It read 3'o clock in the morning. Damn her untimely hunger._

_"You want something now?" He asked to confirm. She nodded her head. With a sigh, he got off the bed._

_"I'll see what I can find in the kitchen."_

_"No." She said. "I want pizza."_

_"Tea, it's 3:00 am."_

_"I don't care. I want pizza and I want it now." He sighed in defeat and reached for the phone. Damn her untimely hunger._

_"I'll see if the pizza place is open." He dialled the number and turned to her. "What do you want?"_

_"I want anchovies and pineapple. Ooh and black olives too." Seto mentally gagged at her choice but knew better then to say anything. Her cravings were getting weirder and weirder._

_The phone rang and rang but no one picked up. He hung up and turned to her._

_"No one is picking up."_

_"But I want it." She said stubbornly. "I'm so hungry."_

_"Do you want anything else?"_

_"No. I want pizza only." She maintained, tears now forming in her eyes. Seto sighed for the nth time. Damn hormones._

_"Come on." He said, grabbing a shirt. "We'll go find a place that's open." She beamed brightly and hopped off the bed, following him. They drove around for an hour until the spotter an open pizza joint. Running inside, Seto ordered her choice and waited for it to be ready. Thankfully, the pizza was before them in 10 minutes._

_"Thank you Seto." Tea said brightly, giving him a quick hug before digging into the pizza, literally. Seto just watched with amusement._

* * *

_"Are you sure you will be okay?" Seto asked his heavily pregnant wife. "I can cancel this trip if you want."_

_"No Seto. You can't. this is important to you and you have worked hard to prepare for this takeover. Just go and concentrate on your work. I'll be okay. I have Mokuba here." Tea said._

_"Yeah. Have some faith in me Seto. I can take care of my sister-in-law." Mokuba yelled from the living room._

_"Eat properly. Don't do anything that will stress you. If there is any problem, call me right away." Seto said, ignoring Mokuba. "If you want to call Valentine to come over, do it, even if she has to bring her devil child and Wheeler with her. At least there will be someone here who doesn't faint at the description of labour and will know what to do if you do go into labour." Tea smiled and nodded her head._

_"Hey, it was a scary description." Mokuba yelled from the living room in his defense. _

_"I will be careful. Just go or you'll be late." She quickly kissed him. "And remember, if you don't come back in two days, I will come there and have this baby on your meeting table in front of all your assicoates." Her smile still as sweet as it had been before, but her words gave Seto a mental picture. He shuddered. _

_"Don't worry. I'll be back by your assigned deadline."_

* * *

Seto raced down the hospital hallway. The reason: Tea was in labour. He had just received a call from Mokuba informing of the development. As soon as he had gotten the call, he had left, speeding to get to the hospital. He had been glad no cop had caught him and stopped him.

He spotted the whole gang outside the door to the VIP room. Mokuba approached him with a pale face.

"I'm so glad you are here. You owe me big time Seto. I just went through the worst thing in my young life. Her water broke and then she was so angry, and wet, and angry, and scared, and angry, and in pain, and angry, and crying, and angry, and--." His rambling was stopped by a loud scream.

"What the hell are still doing outside Kaiba? Go in there." Mai yelled, coming out of the room. Seto nodded his head and ran in. The room was crowded with some nurses and Dr. Kinimo, but Tea still managed to see him.

"Seto." She called out. He ran towards her, sitting on the corner of the bed, and held her hand.

"Tea, I'm here now. It's going to be okay." He said, wiping the tear streaks from her cheeks.

"Seto, it hurts." Ahe cried as another contraction overcame her body. Seto felt his heart clench at her pain. He turned to the nurses.

"Can't you giver her some pain killers, anything to lessen the pain?"

"We already have given her some, but we can't give her anymore." A nurse replied. Seto opened his mouth to speak further, but was interrupted by Tea's loud scream. He turned back to her, running his hand through her hair and whispering soothing words to her.

"We are almost there Mrs. Kaiba. Just a few more pushes should do it." Dr. Kinimo said. Tea's face contracted as she made an attempt to push the baby out. Seto felt his hand crush in her grip.

"Good, very good. Just a little bit further." Dr. Kinimo encouraged.

"I… can't. it hurts so much." Tea cried.

"Yes you can Tea." Seto said. "Just think of how much you want this child Tea. Think of the happiness, of the joy. You can do it." Tea stared into his warm, proud eyes and used all her energy to exert another push. An ear splitting scream erupted from her lips before she fell unconscious.

"Tea, Tea, what happened?" Seto yelled, tapping her cheek lightly. Around him, nurses fluttered but he ignored them, his attention focused solely on Tea.

"Tea, wake up. Please, wake up." He begged. He hed read about women dying during child birth. but it just couldn't happen to Tea, not to his Tea.

"Tea..." His voice broke. "Open your eyes. Don't leave me like this."

Her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes, gaining consciousness.

"Seto." She whispered weakly. Seto quickly kissed her, pressing his forehead against her.

"Tea, you scared me. I thought I lost you." She smiled weakly. "Are you okay now?" She nodded her head. "Good. I'm glad." He said and kissed her again, but this kiss was deeper and lasted longer. Tea moved aside on the bed, allowing Seto to climb beside her. Their kiss was broken by someone clearing their throat. They pulled apart and stared at Dr. Kinimo and a nurse, holding a small bundle of clothes.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I thought you may like to meet your first born son." Dr. Kinimo said with a smile. Tea and Seto's gaze widened in disbelief. Very slowly and carefully, the nurse placed the small baby wrapped in blankets in Tea's arms.

Seto and Tea gazed at the little child in amazement. His eyes were closed, indicating he was asleep. He had full lips, and pink rosy cheeks, making him look like an innocent angel. His tiny hands were fisted into the blanket.

"My… son." Tea whispered, tears of joy falling from her eyes. Gently, she kissed the baby's forehead, clutching it to her chest.

"I'm a mother." She said, looking at Seto. "Look Seto, our baby. Our son." With shaking hands, Seto held the baby.

"Its… really my son." He said with a shaking voice. "My child, my blood." He turned to Tea with a soft look.

"Thank you. You have given me everything today." He leaned down to kiss her gently.

"Hey guys, can we come in, or do you need more time?" Mokuba said, peeking through the door. Seto pulled away from Tea and nodded at Mokuba. Immediately, everyone was pushing to get through the door and get to them.

"I want to see the baby."

"I want to see it first."

"No, me." Everyone was pushing and shoving to get to the baby who was encased in Seto's protective embrace.

"Hey, I'm the uncle, I have the right to see the baby first." Mokuba said.

"Yes. Mokuba is right." Seto said. Mokuba smirked smugly and moved besides Seto. Very carefully, Seto placed the baby in Mokuba's arms. Everyone crowded around Mokuba, wanting to look at the baby.

"Seto, he's beautiful." Mokuba said in a breathy tone. Others around him nodded.

"Let me hold him now." Mai said, taking the baby from Mokuba's arms. The baby stirred a bit but didn't wake. Mai stared in awe at the child.

"Hey baby, look at your aunt and possibly, your godmother." Mai said, eyeing Tea from the corner of her eyes. Tea laughed good naturedly and said.

"Of course you are the godmother Mai. Who else we would pick?" Mai smiled and resumed staring at the baby.

"He kind of looks like you Kaiba." Mai said. Seto stared at Mai in surprise.

"Don't you think it is a bit early to tell?" Mai shook her head.

"He has your nose and your face. And when he opens his eyes, we'll see if he has Tea's eyes or yours."

"Can I hold him now?" Yugi asked. Seto nodded and the baby was handed to him.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Joey asked, caressing the baby's cheek. Tea and Seto exchanged a look before Tea replied.

"We are going to name him Seth." Everyone stared at them in surprise. That was the last name they would have expected Seto to agree upon.

"It is a beautiful name, fitting for the baby." Bakura said with a smile.

"Hey, can I hold him now? I've been waiting all this time." Joey complained. Yugi smiled and placed the baby in Joey's arms.

"Hey kid, look at me. I'm your uncle." Joey said to the baby, who began crying.

"Wha…? Joey muttered in surprise.

"Dude, what did you do?" Tristan said, eyeing Joey and the now crying baby.

"I didn't do anything." Joey said defensively.

"Maybe he recognized you as the dog you are." Seto said with a smirk. Joey frowned.

"Shut up Kaiba. Now is not the time."

"Why is he crying?" Duke asked, confused.

"I think he is hungry." Mai said knowingly. "He needs to be breastfed."

"Oh no." Mokuba said in horror, marching towards the door. "I'm not stayng here." The other men sounded their agreements and followed him out, leaving Joey and Mai along with Seto and Tea. Joey handed Seth to Tea.

"Maybe I should leave too." Seto said with hesitation.

"No, I want you to stay." Tea said, cuddling the baby.

"Okay hun, we'll leave you guys alone then." Mai said, exiting with Joey. When the door closed, Tea handed Seth to Seto and lifted her shirt, revealing a supple breast. She then took the baby and placed it against it, letting it suckle contently. Seto just watched with fascination. He was surprised that he wasn't the least bit turned on. He supposed it was because of the presence of his son.

Tea continued to breast feed Seth until he fell asleep again. Tea cradled him in her arms and rested her head against Seto's shoulder. Seto placed his arms around Tea, completing the picture of a perfect family. A knock on the door interrupted their perfect moment. Seto turned his head to see Serenity enter. Tea looked up as well and quickly covered Seth protectively.

"What are you doing here?" Seto asked menacingly. Serenity looked down in shame. Ever since her miscarriage, she hadn't been in contact with the couple.

"I… I came to apologize for my behaviour from before." She said slowly. Seto grunted in response.

"We don't care for your apology Wheeler. Get out of my sight." He said nastily.

"I want to explain my actions so you undestand what was going through my mind." Serenity said, looking at Tea, who looked unsure, but nodded her head to let her continue.

"I… I was jealous of you Tea." Serentiy admitted. "I wanted someone to love me like kaiba loves you. When I got pregnant, somehow this idea came in my head that if I could take your place as Kaiba's child's mother, maybe I can take your place as his love, as his wife as well. I always told myself and Seto that you would never love my child, in hopes that Kaiba would leave you. I… I tried every method I could. I said things about you I am ashamed to repeat or even think about. When I found out you were pregnant, I felt like I was about to lose everything. I became unsure of my baby's future. I thought that Seto would love yours more than mine. I… I wanted to get rid of your baby. That's why I put cherry extract in your food, and when I failed there, I tried to push doen the stairs. But I paid the price for my bad intentions." She paused to lift her head and look them in the eye.

"I'm really sorry Tea. I know what I did doesn't deserve forgiveness, but I beg you to not hate me, please."

"I don' hate you Serenity." Tea said after a small pause. "Maybe I would have done the same if I was in your position."

"But we are not going to forget what you did Wheeler." Seto said harshly. "I don't want you to be near my child. You have lost my trust." Serenity nodded her head sadly.

"Can… can I see the baby?" She asked hesitantly. Seto remained quiet but Tea nodded her head. Slowly, Serenity approached the bed and stared at the baby.

"He's beautiful." Serenity whispered. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Tea replied. Serenity moved away.

"I wish you and your child all the happiness in the world." Serenity said and walked out. Tea sighed and rested her head on Seto's shoulder again.

"I'm tired now. I want to go to sleep." Seto took Seth and placed him in a beautiful craddle besides the bed. He then lay beside Tea.

"Thank you Tea." Seto whispered.

"I love you Seto." Tea muttered before falling asleep. Seto lovingly kissed he forehead before closing his eyes.

"I love you too Tea."

The End

* * *

Finally. It's done. I want to thank all the people who read and reviewed. I know i dragged it for a loooooong time, and I really appreciate you guys sticking with this story for so long. So... I hope you guys liked and enjoyed the story. And thank you once again.


End file.
